Owls And Outbursts
by DustyWolf
Summary: The war is over and Hogwarts is rebuilt. Hermione is thrilled when she learns that they are all going back to school and stunned when she is made Head Girl. But will she be as thrilled about the Head Boy? Will Harry reveal his secrets? Will Ron learn to accept change?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One – Cat Got Your Tongue?

Hermione yawned, stretching cat-like, glancing out the drawing room window at the darkening sky.

'We should be getting to the Burrow Harry, it's getting late.'

Harry nodded but continued to write the letter he had been labouring over since after lunch. Hermione smiled; she had no idea to who Harry was writing but she silently thanked the heavens every time he pulled the eagle-feather quill she had bought him and parchment that was now being restocked weekly from the drawer of the writing desk; he seemed much calmer during the day and he no longer woke her with his screaming, he'd even mentioned that he might start sleeping in Sirius' old room soon.

Hermione yawned again, looking around the drawing room, once more marvelling how homely it was compared to two years ago when the Order had been using the house as Headquarters. She had been surprised when Harry had suggested that they move into 12 Grimmauld Place together; he was sick of people asking him if he was okay and she, having grown up as an only child in a quiet home, was desperate to get away from the bustle of the Burrow. Mrs Weasley had tried her best to convince them to stay at the Burrow but had failed miserably. Hermione liked it at the Black residence, as they still referred to it; it was quiet and, thanks to Kreacher, who seemed to have gained a new leas on life, very homey.

Crack!

Hermione screamed and Harry swore as a blotch of ink appeared on his carefully written letter. Kreacher, his cheeks glowing with colour and his eyes shining with excitement, wasted no time on apologies.

'They're arguing again Master!' he squealed, almost bouncing on the balls of his feet. Harry sighed and Hermione had to work hard to keep a straight face. They had come back from the Burrow a week ago to find Mrs Black's portrait destroyed and four new portraits in its place. Kreacher had confessed, giggling as he did, that he had become weary of the hag's screeching and had finally worked up the courage to remove it. The four portraits had been a gift from Luna, who, it turned out, was a rather talented artist. The largest portrait was one that had touched Harry deeply and many a night Hermione would wake alone and when she went looking for him she'd find him watching its snoozing occupants with a hungry face. Lupin, Mad Eye, Tonks, Fred, Cedric, Sirius and Harry's parents all wondered around Hogwarts, its grounds, Hogsmead, Diagon Alley, and a large meadow, among other landscapes. Luna had enchanted the portrait so that the scenery changed everyday, much to the delight of the occupants. At the moment however, the portrait held one more occupant and he, Sirius and James Potter were having a raging row.

Harry watched for a moment then roared, 'SHUT UP!'

Sirius and James froze. Snape, on the other hand, leaned against a tree (the scenery today was a forest beside a lazy stream, Tonks, Lupin, Lily, Fred and Cedric all sat on the far bank, watching, Mad Eye had wondered off it seemed), looking smug.

'Dad, Sirius, stop having a go at Snape,' The two friends seemed abashed that Harry, son and godson, had told them off.

'And you professor, should I ask Luna to paint a wall around you?' Snape lost his greasy smirk instantly; his portrait mimicked the office he had once had at Hogwarts and stayed that way, he was often found in the larger portrait. Only Sirius and James ever had a problem with it.

'Please stop arguing, you all know why each of you deserve a place on this wall.' Harry appealed to the three men. Sirius nodded, James sighed and Snape looked properly humbled.

'You have some nerve, addressing a former Headmaster in such a manner,' drawled Phineas Nigellus, whose portrait had been moved down here after much moaning.

Harry ignored the Slytherin, turning instead to the final portrait that hung on the wall that had once held Mrs Black.

'Good Evening Professor,' he said quietly, bowing his head in respect. The bespectacled Headmaster smiled down at Harry.

'Are you well Harry?' Dumbledore asked gently. Harry nodded.

'Still writing?'

All the portraits turned to look at Harry as he nodded again and Dumbledore beamed.

'Words hold more power than we give them credit for.' Being a portrait had not changed him; Dumbledore still spoke in riddles, though Hermione knew what this one meant, having watched Harry's letters get longer and longer and his sleep deeper and deeper.

There was a chime from somewhere deep inside the house, startling Harry out of the silent conversation he seemed to be having with Dumbledore.

'We should be off to the Burrow.' Hermione said and Harry nodded. He turned to the larger portrait again, whispered something Hermione couldn't hear and then, without further ado, walked out of Grimmauld Place.

~o~

'Harry, dear! Hermione! How are you? Oh look how thin you are! Is that elf working at all?' Harry grinned at the frown that crossed Hermione's face when Mrs Weasley mentioned Kreacher. There was a squeal and something small, warm and confusingly red barrelled into Harry. Hermione smiled as she watched her best mate greet the youngest Weasley much more enthusiastically than Mrs Weasley strictly approved of but she pretended not to notice, busying herself with the pots and pans that cluttered the stove. After several minutes, however, she could no longer pretend not to notice, but before she could intervene her youngest son stepped in.

'Harry!' Ron yelled, clapping his friend on the back. Harry extracted himself half-heartedly from Ginny, turning to greet Ron. Ginny hugged Hermione hard – the two girls had become fast friends.

'Is he sleeping okay?' Ginny asked Hermione quietly.

'Yes, much better actually. He's even talked about moving back into Sirius' room.'

'You mean he might start sleeping alone?'

Hermione nodded, smiling. Harry had been sleeping next to Hermione for many weeks now. He had slept in Sirius's room when they first moved into 12 Grimmauld Place but his nightmares had become so alarming that Hermione, with the help of Ginny, who had been terrified after spending a night in Grimmauld Place and witnessing one of Harry's nightmares, convinced him that he shouldn't sleep alone. Both girls now turned toward the raven-haired boy. Hermione saw the dark circles that ringed his eyes, Ginny saw the light scars that Harry had not had after the war. Both the dark circles and the scars, which people assumed he had picked up in war, were actually reminders that he relived the war each night.

Ron's voice broke through the girls' thoughts, 'McGonagall is in the lounge, she wants to see us all.'

Harry immediately looked wary, Ginny looked confused and Hermione curious. Together they followed Ron into the lounge. Minevera McGonagall looked as stern as ever but her face softened into a smile as they stood before her like school children being told off.

'You have fought wars against horrific creatures, both human and otherwise and yet you quail beneath the gaze of a teacher. I have certainly made an impression.'

Harry laughed and stepped forward, hugging McGonagall. To the amazement of the others she hugged him back, laughing as well. The tension was broken and they sat, all enquiring about the Headmistress's health and the progress of the rebuilding of the castle.

'Hogwarts is complete once more, and that is why I am here.' A silence fell as McGonagall seemed to gather herself, falling back to being a teacher rather than a friend beside whom they had fought.

'It has been decided that all students should repeat their years owning to the circumstances of last year. In the case of yourselves, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger, you will be attending Hogwarts as N.E.W.T students. Miss Weasley, you will be repeating your sixth year.'

Hermione could barely contain herself, her face breaking into a large grin as she thanked McGonagall as if she had just announced that Hermione had won a thousand Galleons. Ron, on the other hand, looked crestfallen. Harry didn't know what to feel.

'Here are your booklists, as well as your tickets.' She handed each of them an envelope, smiling at each in turn, 'We look forward to seeing you on the first. Good Day.'

Harry stood quickly, offering to accompany her to the fireplace from where she would Floo back to Hogwarts. He returned moments later and Hermione shifted over, making space for him between herself and Ginny.

'Did any of you get the feeling that there was something more she wanted to say to us?' asked Ron, staring down at the envelope he held in his hand.

'I think there will be a lot of that once we get back to Hogwarts,' muttered Harry, also looking down at the envelope McGonagall had handed to him. Ginny squeezed his hand gently and he smiled at her, wrapping his arm around her. They all sat silent for a few minutes, Hermione being the first to open her letter.

There was a small scream that shocked them all out of their reveries.

'Hermione? What is it?' asked Harry, alarmed. Hermione handed her letter to him, her hand shaking. There was a tense silence as Harry read the offending letter then suddenly he laughed.

'Well done Hermione!' he said, patting his shell-shocked friend on the shoulder.

'What is it?' demanded Ron and Harry held the letter out to him. He read the letter and his eyes grew wide and he too began to laugh. Ginny had, by this time, figured out what was going on and she jumped from her seat, pulling Hermione off the couch and hugging her hard, laughing at her friend's shocked face.

'Well that's no surprise,' chuckled Ron, shaking his head.

'What's the racket all about?' asked Mrs Weasley, appearing in the doorway.

'Hermione has been made Head Girl,' Harry informed her, also hugging Hermione now. Mrs Weasley clapped her hands and rushed forward to hug the bushy-haired girl that had become like a daughter to her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I forgot to put a disclaimer before my last chapter, I apologise for that.**_

_**Disclaimer: I in no way own any of the characters of the Harry Potter Series nor any of its scenery, I am merely borrowing it from that wonderful, awe-inspiring lady, J.K Rowling. If you recognize it, it isn't mine. **_

_**A/N: I decided on the M rating when I began with this story because I know myself far too well. Please be patient, and should it happen, god forbid, that the characters behave themselves under my influence, I will change the rating. **_

Chapter Two – Whispers in the Dark and Screams in the Day

Hermione woke with a start and the first thing her not-so-sleepy brain registered was that she was in the bed alone, Harry was gone. Then she heard the whispers. Hermione quickly got up, shivering as she donned her gown and slippers. Why had Kreacher put out the fires? Hermione hurried down the stairs, sure that her best friend was standing before the portraits, whispering words of sorrow and love to Sirius or challenging Dumbledore with riddles of his own. But reaching the ground floor, Hermione realised she was mistaken for no Harry was to be seen. In the larger portrait occupants snoozed, the scenery that of a moon-lit meadow. Lily and James lay curled up beneath a tree, Remus lay not too far away, Tonks stretched across his chest. Hermione's eyes roved across the portrait and settled on Sirius, who was not asleep. Looking at her evenly, Sirius lifted his hand, pointing upwards. Stupidly, Hermione followed his movement and looked up. All she could see was darkness.

'The Drawing Room?' she asked softly, looking back at Sirius, frowning when he nodded silently. Why would Harry be up there? Hermione quickly made her way back up the stairs, unmindful of the whispers, which had become urgent. She did, however, shiver as she walked. Harry had told her, not even two days ago, that he would never go into the Drawing Room after dark, especially not after a nightmare, though he had never explained why and she hadn't pushed for an elaboration.

'Harry?' Hermione winced as her voice cracked over the last note of his name. She pushed the door of the Drawing Room open slowly and peered in.

H sat with his back to her, a strange green glow illuminating his figure in the darkness.

'Harry? Harry, come back to bed, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow,' Harry didn't seem to hear her, his back remained turned. Hermione stepped toward her best friend, taking his arm. Her cry as the skin of his arm crumbled beneath her touch turned to a scream when he turned to her.

Bulging black orbs had replaced his emerald ones and his lips, cracked and bleeding, pulled back to reveal a mass of sharp, foul-smelling, yellow teeth, a strange rasping escaping his throat as he reached for her. Hermione stumbled backwards, trying to get away from the horrid creature as quickly as possible. She froze when a soft chuckle came from behind her. She turned slowly. Her parents stood behind her, leering at her from empty sockets as their rotting hands reached for her.

'We missed you honey.'

Hermione couldn't stop herself. She screamed.

'Hermione! Hermione wake up! Hermione it's just a dream! Hermione, WAKE UP!' Harry bellowed and the girl's eyes snapped open. Harry quickly pulled his friend into his arms as her screams became gasps, muttering soft words of comfort to her as he rocked her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder.

'Oh Harry! It was horrible!' she sobbed and Harry held her tighter.

'But it wasn't real,' he crooned softly, 'it was all just a dream, everything is okay, it was just a dream.'

Hermione nodded and they sat in silence for a short while, Harry still rocking her gently. Soon Hermione's sobs faded into sniffles.

'Do you want to talk about it?' Harry asked softly. He never spoke about his nightmares, he only needed to have them once, thanks, but he had come to realise that Hermione calmed quickly once she had talked it out, always staying within the comforting confines of her friend's arms and always shaking slightly, but her voice would grow stronger as she spoke and the shaking would stop. To Harry's amazement she shook her head, but he didn't push it.

'Just don't get out of bed tonight please,' Hermione begged him softly and Harry nodded, accepting this plea without argument. Together they lay back down, Harry pulling Hermione close to him. He fell asleep quickly. Hermione lay awake for a few minutes, staring into the fire that blazed in the hearth, thinking about her parents and how going back to Hogwarts would mean she wouldn't be able to find them this year. She sighed and turned slightly, curling up against Harry's chest and falling asleep.

Hermione woke up later, cold. Panic rose in her throat like bile as she realised that she was alone in the large bed but it ebbed away when she realised that soft sunlight lit the room. She twisted around and stared out the drawn curtains for a moment then comprehended what the sun light meant.

'Oh Shit!' she muttered, sitting up quickly. There was a chuckle and Harry appeared from the en suite, wrapped in a towel.

'Relax 'Mione, it's still early,' he told her, pulling muggle clothes from the closet, 'Go have a shower, I'll take our trunks down to the kitchen and get Kreacher to make us some breakfast.'

She nodded. They were going to stay at the Burrow tonight; although Grimmauld Place was in London they both felt that it would only be proper to depart to Hogwarts from the Burrow. Then a different kind of panic rose in Hermione and she scrambled off the bed, hurrying to her trunk.

Harry laughed, 'Go shower 'Mione,' he told, gently pulling her away from her trunk.

'But what if I've forgotten something?' she keened and her best friend laughed again, pushing her to the en suite, 'You checked your trunk three times yesterday, remember?'

He closed the door behind her and she could hear him moving around the room on the other side, the soft swish of fabric as he dressed and the muttered spell he used to lighten their trunks. Then there was silence as he left the room. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Hermione set about getting herself ready.

Hermione gasped, clutching a stitch in her side. Harry grinned at her, tears of mirth running down his face. Ginny was clutching her side much like Hermione, howling with laughter. Ron lay on the floor, of course, roaring with laughter. Even Mrs Weasley was smiling. George was staring at the small child that sat on the kitchen table, stunned. His own face, sporting a pig snout, stared back at him.

'When did he learn to do that?' Hermione asked, gasping for breath as she started laughing again as Teddy pulled a face at George and his eyes bugged comically. Harry could only shrug. Andromeda had brought young Teddy to the Burrow for a day so that Harry could get to know his godson. Teddy had spent the last hour entertaining them with his Metamorphmagus skills.

'Why is he imitating me?' whined George as Teddy made George's hair green. Ginny giggled and Ron lifted himself off the floor, promptly collapsing again when Teddy turned to him, his lips now enlarging into an exaggeration of George's pout.

'It's probably the easiest way for him to learn,' chortled Hermione. Harry swept the toddler into his arms, laughing when Teddy's hair became the raven mop that he sported.

'Thank you,' muttered George as Teddy now began to imitate his godfather, yet without the comic additions. Hermione knew that secretly George was pleased and she was happy to see the grin that lit his face. He had been very down lately, not that it was much of a surprise really.

'When you grow up I'm going to teach you to prank your godfather sensele- Aw come on!' George had cooed at the baby and had once again come face to face with his reflection, this time with one extremely large ear, furry eyebrows and a moustache. Mrs Weasley had to step in and take Teddy from Harry's arms as he collapsed, shaking with silent laughter. Hermione gasped, tears streaming down her face as George turned to glare at her. This promised to be a good year.

Harry grasped Hermione's hand like a frightened child as they faced the barrier. The Weasleys had gone through first at the insistence of Hermione. She glanced over at the raven-haired boy and her heart went out to him. Harry stared at the place where Ginny and Ron had vanished, his face betraying a mixture of excitement and trepidation, yet another emotion darkened his green eyes and Hermione winced when he turned his haunted gaze on her, silently pleading with her to let him go back to Grimmauld Place, but also acknowledging that he had no choice. She squeezed his hand and Harry took a deep breath then nodded and slowly they walked toward the barrier together.

The familiar noises of owls, cats, excited children and scolding parents greeted then and Hermione heard Harry's breath catch as he laid eyes on the Hogwarts Express but pretended not to notice, searching for the red-headed clan. She knew full-well what had brought this on and while Hermione could drown her memories and fears with the joy of being able to complete her education she knew that Harry could not, not because he didn't care about N.E. but because for him the pain was still too real. She spotted Ron's gangly form and made to walk towards it but found herself anchored to the spot by a motionless Harry.

'Harry?'

His eyes slowly moved to her face and then dropped to the ground.

'I can't do it Hermione, I can't go back there,' he whispered and Hermione was shocked to see tears fall to the ground. She pulled him into a hug and Harry clutched himself to her, shaking.

'You can Harry, you have to. Come on. Are you telling me that the brave Harry Potter, the boy who defeated Voldemort, is afraid of going back to school?'

Harry laughed softly and Hermione stepped back, wiping his eyes gently with her thumbs, 'You're not alone Harry, we're all here for you. Think of it as the school where you learn and get into trouble, not the battlefield where our friends died.'

He looked at her for a long moment then smiled, pulling her into a quick hug.

'Thanks 'Mione,'

'Come on,' said Hermione, smiling at her friend, taking his hand, 'I'm sure Ginny cant wait to get you alone,'

True to her word, Ginny seemed impatient to get on the train, away from the disapproving glare that her mother turned on the pair whenever they showed what she deemed 'inappropriate shows of affection' in public and eventually Harry gave into her insistent tugging and bade Mrs and Mr Weasley farewell.

'Aren't you supposed to go to the prefect's compartment?' Ginny asked her brother pointedly as he made to follow them. Ron scowled and followed a chuckling Hermione, glancing back at them, his scowl deepening when Ginny waved at him, grinning all too innocently.

'C'mon,' she said to Harry once the pair had vanished, 'Let's go find a compartment.' Harry wrapped his arm around her as they made their way down the train and he found himself hoping that they did indeed get a compartment to themselves.

'Heads up,' muttered Ron as he slipped into the compartment. His cryptic warning soon became clear as Hermione stormed into the compartment, pulling the door closed so violently that the glass pane shattered. She, however, seemed not to notice.

'That slimy, impertinent, arrogant, immature, -' Hermione muttered a word so vulgar that Harry, who had thus far been absorbed in yet another letter, looked up, shocked.

'Do you know who the Head Boy is?' Hermione stormed.

'Draco,' muttered Harry, turning his attention back to his letter as if this news were about as important as an announcement that the Gobstones Club had lost a tournament. There was a silence and when Harry looked up it was to find that the shocked gazes that had been given to Hermione when she had cursed were now trained on him.

'What?' he asked, looking slightly uncomfortable.

'How in the name of Merlin did you know that?' Ron asked, giving Harry a quizzical look that Harry decided he didn't like at all.

'It's kind of obvious, given Hermione's choice of language,' he answered, shrugging, thankful when Hermione flushed and Ron turned to tease her. Ginny, however, did not miss the faint blush that coloured Harry's cheeks as he quickly focused on his letter once more but she didn't question him, she was more than happy to simply settle herself more comfortably in his arms, smiling when he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. Harry, more than anyone else, was allowed his secrets, especially after the war; journalists were constantly hounding him and every newspaper and magazine claimed to know his secrets. Ginny knew for a fact that Harry had contacted the editors of two gossip magazines just the week before in a rage after they had posted articles pertaining to Harry's sex life. One article had gone so far as to suggest that Harry batted for both teams. Ginny smiled as she recalled the look on Mrs Weasley's face when she had found the magazine, carelessly left lying on the kitchen table by Fleur.

_Yes, _thought Ginny, closing her eyes as Harry's one hand began playing with her hair distractedly, _Harry deserves to have secrets. And I know that when he's ready he'll share them with me too._

_**A/N: Well I hope you enjoy this chapter even if it is written in drips and drabs. Please let me know what you think, I appreciate any input! I will update this every week or so but I cant make any promises as yet.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and co. belong to J.K Rowling.**_

_**A/N: I want to dedicate this chapter to my friend, she knows who she is, without her constant support and the excitement she cant contain every time I tell her a chapter is complete I don't think Harry and co. would have made it to Hogwarts.**_

Chapter Three – The War is Won, but are the Battles truly over?

It was thrashing with rain by the time the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmead Station and there was a rush to get to the carriages. Harry and Ginny let themselves be carried along with the wave of students that spilled onto the slippery station and to the carriages, laughing as students slipped and slid, their clasped hands never parting as they ran through the downpour. Harry felt guilty as he and Ginny piled into a carriage with Luna and Neville, Harry pausing to stroke the coal black mane of the Thestral harnessed to it, but before it could begin moving Ron and Hermione tumbled in.

'I suppose everyone can see them now,' muttered Harry softly, looking at his friends as the carriage began to move. To everyone's surprise (except Luna's of course) Ron shook his head.

'How can that be?' asked Neville, staring at Ron as if he had grown a second head, 'You saw...'

Neville didn't have to finish his statement; everyone knew that Ron, and the rest of them, had seen friends fall at the Battle of Hogwarts.

'People who have seen death, seen it and accepted it, can see the Thestrals,' said Luna. Her voice, although light, had lost some of its dreamy quality. This saddened Harry; he had always admired Luna's innocence and firm belief in that which her father had taught her. But some scars go deeper than the flesh; Harry knew this better than anyone else.

'Ronald is probably living under the impression that those who fell during the war are not truly gone,' Luna was looking at Ron as if she found him mildly interesting. For the first time in Harry's memory Hermione didn't challenge Luna, instead she stared at the girl, as if carefully dismantling her theory but finding no fault with it. Any retort Ron might have had was lost when the carriage jarred to a halt. There was a momentary jam in the door as everyone tried to get out first and then they all fell out, laughing as they ran to the warm, inviting lights of the castle.

Ron grumbled the whole way through the sorting, ignoring the harsh looks Hermione sent his way as she and the rest of the hall applauded each new student. Although the students that had been at Hogwarts the previous year were repeating, there were new first years and Harry was pleased to see that there were quite a few. Once Professor Sprout had carried out the rather sorry-looking Sorting Hat Professor McGonagall stood and silence fell.

'I will not say much yet except welcome to our new students and to our old students; welcome back! Let the feast begin!'

There was a smattering of applause and then an appreciative groan as food appeared. Harry caught Hermione's eye and saw that she too had felt that there was more McGonagall had wanted to say.

Hermione glanced around the hall at her fellow students and felt her heart swell. Though the students had been seated at their respective houses upon entering the hall, once McGonagall had announced the start of the feast students had drifted off to other tables; Luna now sat beside Neville, laughing at a joke he had told, Dean and Seamus sat at the Ravenclaw table, chatting to Ernie, even some of the Slytherins now sat at the Gryffindor table. Hermione spotted Malfoy, sitting alone at the Slytherin table, and when he looked up and caught her eye Hermione, despite her previous rage, gestured to him to come sit beside her. Harry, who had been watching Hermione with a smile, nodded to the pale boy. He had begun to rise when Ron, who had craned around to see who Hermione was looking at, scowled, and the Slytherin quickly dropped back into his seat, looking dejected. Hermione turned to scold Ron but something else caught her attention. The conversation had turned to family.

'How's your father?' Ginny asked Luna. The blond's smile faltered and Harry saw the flash of sorrow that dulled her eyes.

'Father isn't doing too well, he stays in his room all day and he's been talking about abandoning the Quibbler,' Luna stared at the table as she went on, 'Father is ashamed that he betrayed you Harry, he believes that if the war had ended differently it would have been his fault.'

Harry reached over the table and took Luna's hand in his own, but before he could say anything Ron, glaring at Luna as if she had told her father to betray them to the Death Eaters, cut in; 'He should be ashamed! He nearly got us killed!'

Hermione rounded on Ron, furious, but before she could reprimand him Harry spoke;

'Mr Lovegood did what he had to! Lots of sacrifices were made during the war and many were unnecessary!' Harry looked at Luna, squeezing her hand, smiling at the girl when she finally met his gaze.

'What Luna's father did was very brave; anyone else may think he was a coward to betray us to the Death Eaters but not me. Please Luna, tell your father that I thank him for doing what he had to do to save his daughter and my friend. He helped us, though he may not know it, and for that I will be eternally grateful.'

Neville wrapped an arm around Luna and she leaned into his embrace, smiling at Harry as a single tear ran down her cheek. Ginny leaned forward and took her friend's hand.

'Oh and tell your father that if he dares stop production of the Quibbler quite a few people are going to be upset with him.'

Everyone laughed and Luna joined in, beaming at the raven-haired boy who had abolished her father's shame with a few simple words and a smile.

'Ron, if you don't close your mouth soon you might swallow a Nargle,' Hermione told the stunned red-head matter-of-factly, earning herself a chorus of laughter and many pats on the back. Harry glanced at Ron as he laughed; Ron stared at his plate, his ears red, his expression a scowl. Harry shrugged, Ron had to realise that the war was over and that things had changed. Harry was tired of being suspicious of everyone and he was ready to forgive those who had erred under the tyranny of Voldemort, Ron had to realise that although the war was over there was one more fight to be fought. No blood would be spilt. It was the fight to unite the wizard community and Harry knew that although it would be a difficult fight it was half won. Harry looked round at his friends and couldn't help smiling as emerald, ruby, sapphire and amber mixed. People may say that the four colours didn't suit each other but to Harry it was the most beautiful site ever, he felt as if he could sit here forever among the laughing, smiling mass. He was home.

'Granger! Malfoy!' Hermione started and turned around to see Professor McGonagall striding toward her. Malfoy broke away from the rest of the Slytherins to join them.

'Follow me please,' McGonagall led them away from the throng of students to a quieter part of the castle.

'While rebuilding the castle it was decided that some of the disused classrooms would be converted into sleeping quarters for the Head Boy and Girl.' Neither Hermione nor Draco knew how to reply to this.

She stopped before a portrait of the Hogwarts crest, nodded to the Gryffindor Lion and the Slytherin serpent and the portrait swung open. She led them inside and they found themselves standing in a small common room, a fire danced merrily in a hearth carved into the forms of a lion, a snake, a badger and a raven.

'Miss Granger, your quarters are through that door to the left, Mr Malfoy, yours to the right,' McGonagall smiled down at Hermione, 'Some of the staff suggested that these quarters should only be accessible to the Heads but I doubt that Mr Potter cares what the staff thinks.'

Hermione flushed and McGonagall laughed softly, 'You are welcome to bring fellow pupils into these dorms but charms have been placed on the bedrooms so that only one person may enter at a time.'

'Please professor, why have you given us these quarters?' Hermione asked, curious as ever.

McGonagall merely smiled, 'You will have to decide on a password. Be warned that should you disagree the portrait will not open to either of you. Good Night.'

McGonagall swept out of the portrait hole and left an uncomfortable silence behind her. Hermione cleared her throat and Malfoy jumped.

'Should we decide on a password then?' She asked.

Malfoy shook his head, 'Let's do it tomorrow, I'm too tired to argue with you now.' Hermione scowled, missing the small smile that crossed the blond's face as he turned and walked into his room without so much as a goodnight. Hermione stared after the boy whom she had hated for so long then she spun on her heel and through the portrait hole.

Harry couldn't sleep, he lay staring up at the ceiling of his four poster. The door to the dormitory opened and he started when a small body crept in beside him.

'This is the boy's dormitory,' he told Hermione but she didn't reply, curling up against his side.

'You're still wearing your school robes,'

'Shut up,' she mumbled and he laughed softly, wrapping an arm around his friend. This is what was missing, he thought as his eyes fell shut and he drifted off to sleep.

'Hermione? What the hell are you doing in here?'

Hermione felt movement beside her and Harry pulled the blankets over her. She flushed as she realised that her robe, as well as the school skirt she wore beneath it had pulled up while she slept. She sat up and looked around as she quickly straightened both out. Dean and Seamus stood grinning at Harry in a way Hermione didn't care for.

'What the -?' This time it was Ron who had spoken, and he looked furious. Dean and Seamus grinned wider and Ron looked as if he would explode. Only Neville looked as if he understood what was really going on.

'Shall we go down to breakfast Hermione?' Neville asked, holding his hand out to her. Hermione grabbed it and together they left the dorm. Hermione glanced back as the door swung shut. Harry stared at Ron, calm, and unless Hermione was much mistaken, smiling.

'You're supposed to be dating my sister!' Hermione heard Ron roar as they reached the common room.

They hadn't been in the Great Hall too long when Harry sidled in. He had his arm around Ginny and they spoke quietly as they made their way over to Hermione, who sat speaking to Luna. Ron trailed behind them, looking sheepish and sporting a bloody lip. He didn't meet Hermione's eyes as he sat. Luna, who hadn't yet heard about the incident, looked at Ron curiously.

'Why did you hit him Ginny?'

Ginny explained that she had heard the commotion Ron had made after Hermione and Neville had left and had gone to investigate.

'You're sleep together?' Luna asked, looking round at Harry and Hermione. Harry nodded, not looking at all abashed. He saw no reason to be embarrassed.

'Harry has really bad nightmares. I got tired of having to stumble out of bed every time he starts screaming.'

Harry glared at Hermione; he didn't want people to know he had nightmares.

Neville turned to Ginny, frowning slightly, 'It doesn't bother you?' he asked her and she shrugged.

'Why should it? I trust them, I actually appreciate what Hermione does. And anyway, Hermione knows Harry is mine, she wouldn't dare try anything.'

Hermione, Neville and Luna roared with laughter. Harry beamed at his girlfriend and she squealed as he began pressing sloppy kisses to her face.

Hermione watched the two with a sad smile, quickly rearranging her face into a grin when Harry glanced at her but she knew he wasn't fooled. He knew her too well and he smiled at her as if to say 'your time will come'. But Hermione couldn't quell the jealousy that burned in her, nauseating her. She wasn't jealous of Ginny, no, it wasn't Harry she wanted, it didn't matter whether he was Ginny's or not. Harry was a brother to her and even when he, so far gone in his nightmares that he didn't even know Hermione was beside him, shucked his clothes in his desperation to cool down and then curled his naked body around her warmth as his sweat cooled on his skin, Hermione felt nothing but worry and sisterly love. No, it wasn't Harry she wanted, it was what he and Ginny had that she craved. She and Ron had tried when the war had ended and though they had shared a passionate kiss in a moment of terror and exultation, they had too many differences and Hermione had wearied of his attitudes. They would remain friends, never more than that.

Hermione jumped when Luna touched her arm, pulling her out of her thoughts.

'Here, McGonagall tried giving this to you but you ignored her.' Hermione flushed and quickly thanked Luna as she took her timetable.

'You'll have that one day,' said Luna softly, squeezing Hermione's arm softly as she and Neville stood. Hermione avoided Harry's gaze as she stood, following Luna and Neville. She hurried off to her dorm, she needed a shower. And some time alone.

_**A/N: Hope you liked it, I enjoyed writing it. Chapter 4 is well on its way. Please leave a review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I want to thank my friend; Meagan, who kept asking when she could read this Chapter, basically egging me on to get done. Without her enthusiasm and help when my brain refused to o-operate, this might have taken another month to write. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters, nor its scenery.**_

Chapter Four – Professors, Potters and Patronuses

Their first lesson was DADA and the professor was late. Hermione sat chatting to Harry as he laboured over yet another letter. Ron sat on Harry's other side, scowling again. Hermione remembered a muggle saying her mother had told her every time Hermione had pulled her face; 'watch out, if you pull a face and the clock strikes twelve your face will stay that way' and was working hard to resist the temptation to repeat it to him. Ron glanced at the letter and his scowl deepened; Harry, tired of Ron trying to read his letter, had charmed it so that whenever Ron glanced at it foul swear words and insults would appear. Hermione had been impressed when, curiosity getting the better of her, she had leaned over Harry to see what the parchment was saying to Ron and had realised that she could read what Harry was writing; he had manipulated the charm so that anyone but Ron could read the words he actually wrote. She had, of course, looked away immediately but Harry hadn't seemed to mind and she could swear he had shifted so that she could read it without Ron realising that she was privy to Harry's writings. She had glanced at the top of the page, curious to whom he was writing but Harry had emitted that, simply starting his letter off as if he was having a conversation with whoever it was. Hermione smiled as she read, taking Harry up on his silent offer. One paragraph in particular caught Hermione's attention – Harry was writing about _her_.

Hermione slept beside me last night in the boy's dorm, beats me how she got up there without being noticed or anyone coming to look for her when she didn't leave. Ron raised a stink when he saw her in my bed, started accusing me of cheating on Ginny. It was quite a site to see Ginny slap her brother. I don't know what I would do with myself if it weren't for Ginny and Hermione.

I don't think Hermione will ever understand just how much I appreciate her. I shudder to think what would have happened had Ron and I not saved her from the troll (this was after we locked her in with it of course). Ron is a good friend, one of my best mates, but Hermione is more than that – she's the sister I never had. She's my older sister, who scolds me and makes me feel like an idiot, but she's always looking out for me and I know that if I asked her she would give me the world.

There was movement beside Hermione and she was relieved to have an excuse to look away from the words that Harry wrote. Draco seated himself, nodding to Hermione and Harry, seeming heartened when they returned the silent greeting, their eyes void of any hostility. He glanced at the parchment on which Harry wrote and Hermione thought she saw pleasure colour those grey eyes but she must have been mistaken. Harry rolled up the parchment and stretched, slapping Ron's hand away when he tried to snatch the parchment.

'Reckon the prof forgot that he had a class?' Harry asked Hermione and she frowned.

'Did anyone hear McGonagall announce who the new professor is at the feast last night?'

Harry paused in mid-stretch and his head tilted to the side as he gazed at Hermione.

'I didn't…' he said slowly, 'Oh hell, are you telling me that I've just wasted a free period?'

Hermione frowned at her friend but before she could say anything Professor McGonagall peered into the classroom.

'Potter, a word please?' Harry glanced at Hermione, looking slightly alarmed and she nodded, though she too couldn't help but wonder what Harry had done. A few minutes later Harry re-entered the room, but instead of taking his seat he walked to the front of the classroom, looking decidedly uncomfortable as he cleared his throat and Hermione couldn't help smiling when the class fell silent.

'So, McGonagall just told me that our professor is a little late, and by late I mean he wont be here until next week,'

A cheer erupted from the seventh years but Hermione didn't join in, watching her friend intently as he shifted his weight from foot to foot, biting his lip as if he was trying to decide how to word his next statement. The rest of the class seemed to realise that he wasn't finished and fell silent again. Harry scratched the back of his head as he glanced around at his fellow pupils, took a deep breath and spoke;

'McGonagall thinks it would be... detrimental to our education if we have a whole week of free periods, she's asked me to teach you guys 'til the professor gets here.'

There was a stunned silence and Hermione couldn't help but feel sorry for her friend as his fellow pupils stared at him in disbelief. Fortunately a few of his classmates had been part of the DA and knew that Harry made a great teacher.

Dean spoke up after a few moments, 'So Professor Potter, what's on the menu today?'

There was a scattering of laughter and Harry seemed to take heart from it, throwing Dean a grateful glance.

'I thought we should start with the Patronus charm. I know that we covered it in the DA in our fifth year and a lot of you know how to produce a Patronus, and some of you have managed to produce corporeal Patronuses,' Harry grinned at Neville and some of the other DA members, 'but for those who don't, I think it's a good place to begin.' Harry glanced at Hermione and she nodded her encouragement. He took another deep breath and began talking;

'Although a charm, the Patronus charm is a powerful defence against certain Dark Creatures and I think it suitable to cover in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Can anyone tell me which creatures the Patronus can be used against?' Harry grinned as Hermione's hand shot up, among many. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad…

'Okay, McGonagall made me promise to give you homework,' Harry told the class ten minutes before the bell was to ring. There was a collective groan and Harry smiled;

'I have to do it too, so I'll make it easy.' He turned to the blackboard and waved his wand, a piece of chalk sprang up and began scribbling questions across the board;

1. What is a Patronus Charm?

2. Describe the incantation and actions to summon a Patronus.

3. In brief, describe the creatures against which a Patronus can be effectively used.

4. Why is the Patronus Charm so effective against a Dementor?

5. What does the term "Corporeal Patronus" refer to?

6. Describe the form of your Patronus and explain why each individual Patronus has a unique form.

There was a scratch of quills as Harry's classmates scribbled down the questions. Hermione was busy making a second copy for Harry when Malfoy slid a small sheet of parchment toward her;

Where were you last night? I know you didn't sleep in your dorm…

Hermione glared at Draco, who shrugged, pulled the parchment back toward him and wrote something else;

Doesn't matter, was just curious. I thought of a password for our dorms; Unity.

Draco watched her anxiously as she read. She finished and beamed up at him, scrawling a reply;

It's perfect!

'Was it bad?'

'For the tenth time Harry, you did fine!'

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the Head's common room, Hermione adding the final touches to her DADA homework that Harry had set them. Harry sat across from her, watching her write. He had finished the assignment first, only because Hermione, as expected, answered each question with as much detail as possible. Ron, however, had made no move to do the homework and was lounging in an armchair, playing chess. Hermione couldn't help but feel a burst of pride as she watched a black rook take one of Ron's pieces; she had grown weary of Ron's constant nagging for a game of chess and had charmed the board so that it itself was an opponent and Ron could play on his own, she had gotten the idea from the games her father played on his computer at home. Harry had pledged to be Hermione's personal slave when he learned of this; he too was weary of chess.

Hermione quickly scrawled the last line of her homework, blew on the ink so that it would dry, and then held it out to Harry, who shook his head.

'Give it in tomorrow 'Mione, like everybody else' he muttered, now bent over an N.E.W.T level textbook, trying to plan a lesson for the next day.

'I don't know why you bothered Hermione, it's not like our professor is going to check it,' Ron grinned at Harry's back as he prodded a knight forward, expecting Harry to defend him against any rebuke Hermione might throw at him. What Ron didn't expect was that Harry would turn around and glare at him.

'McGonagall expects me to teach you lot well enough to pass an exam! Not only did she make me promise to set you homework, she's making me mark the damn things and when I'm done she's going to review everything! If you want a detention first week back, go ahead!'

Harry's rant was cut short by a soft tapping at the common room window; a handsome black owl stood on the ledge. There was a pause then suddenly a scramble of sorts ensued. Harry had simply risen from his chair to let the owl inside but Ron had shoved him back into his seat and was sprinting for the window, the action made quite comical by the fact that there wasn't much ground to cover. Hermione, having recognised the owl, silently waved her wand and the window burst open, the owl slipping between Ron's outstretched fingers.

Hermione earned herself a sharp nip from the distinctly ruffled owl for her effort but she ignored it, handing a thick scroll to Harry.

'Thanks 'Mione,' Harry muttered, wondering into her room to read his letter in peace.

Ron instantly turned on Hermione, 'What did you do that for?' he snarled, but Hermione, far from alarmed or scared, merely looked at him for a moment then replied;

'It's none of your business Ronald.' She said simply and turned back to her homework.

_**A/N: Sorry it took so long for this to appear; had a busy week! And now I'm typing with a keyboard that is half broken, you never realise how important the letters E, D and C are until you lose them, thank god for on-screen keyboard!**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, even if it is quite short. Please leave a review, and while you're at it, why not try answering the homework questions? I had fun writing those! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I wanted to publish this earlier but I've been having some difficulties regarding the internet. Here it is now, Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and co.**_

Chapter 5 - Malfoys, Manners and Monsters

It felt odd, being in a bed alone, and Hermione couldn't find her rest, no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't sleep. She turned onto her back then onto her side and finally onto her stomach, but she knew she was fighting a losing battle; sleep evaded capture as easily as a Quaffle evaded Ron.

'Oh Darn it all!' Hermione snarled, finally giving up on the idea of sleep and swinging her legs over the side of the bed, her feet slipping gracefully into her slippers. A smile lit her face as she imagined what Harry would have said had he been there to witness her slip of the tongue. It didn't last long.

_Of course, if Harry had been here I wouldn't have need for such language. _Hermione thought irately, and suddenly her mere irritation at being unable to sleep flared into a fierce anger, an anger directed at a certain ginger-haired boy.  
It was because of Ron that Hermione was not curled up to her best friend and that she now sat staring out the window of her own room.

Ron seemed to take Harry's secrecy as to the recipient of his now-daily letters as a personal insult and was reacting to it in an alarming manner. Harry had over-heard Ron asking Dean and Seamus what they thought of Hermione sleeping in Harry's bed. Dean and Seamus (wearing identical leers) had told him that it did not bother them in the slightest. At first Harry had assumed that Ron had used the topic merely as a conversation starter, seeing as he no longer spoke to neither Harry nor Hermione (he had come to the conclusion that she was in on Harry's secret simply because she had thwarted his attempt to uncover the truth), but then Neville had passed Hermione a note during Charms and they realised that there was more to Ron's questions than a simple conversation. Hermione shivered as she recalled the note perfectly, still wondering at Neville's neat handwriting;

I thought I should warn you; Ron seems to be up to something. He asked me how I felt about you sleeping in Harry's bed and when I told him that I didn't mind it he seemed hell-bent on changing my mind for me, trying to make me say that I disapprove or something. The more I tried to explain that you two aren't sleeping together for a giggle but because you need one another the more furious he seemed to become. It felt as though he was trying to rally me against you.

She had passed the note to Harry with shaking fingers and his expression had darkened as he read it. When he had reached the end he glanced up at Neville, who nodded once. Hermione had no idea what it meant then and she still couldn't fathom its meaning but there was one thing she was as certain of now as she sat on her bed as she had been when she had read the note; Ron was trying to get his dorm mates to complain so that he would be able to report Harry and Hermione to McGonagall without the danger of Dean, Seamus and Neville standing up for them and leaving him looking like a fool and a liar. Hermione knew that if he succeeded in his endeavours she would immediately be stripped of her title and Harry of his as Quidditch Captain, and so she and Harry had agreed that it was for the best that Hermione sleep in her own dorm. She had never thought that Ron could stoop so low as to actually try to hurt the two people who had been his friends for nearly a decade simply because Harry would not tell him who the letters were from. Yet Hermione couldn't deny that she had always known that there was a part of Ron that was more vicious and spiteful than any of them could guess and it had only been a matter of time before it revealed itself, she had a suspicion that the war and the months of hard travelling before that had something to do with this sudden change.

Hermione sighed; it all seemed so silly, Ron was out to ruin two people because the one wouldn't let him read a few letters and the other agreed that it was within the first's right to keep something to himself. Ron was trying to get Harry and Hermione into serious trouble because of a letter. Hermione sighed again, her anger draining away as she sunk her head into her hands. She was exhausted but she knew that to try and sleep was as futile as trying to make Ron see sense. Rising to her feet slowly Hermione wrapped her gown around herself and stepped out of her room, wondering if it wasn't too late for the elves to make her a cup of tea.

She almost overlooked the shock of blond hair just visible over the back of the couch in front of the ornate hearth when a spark from the still-burning fire caught it in its light and for a moment it seemed as if the sun was rising from behind the couch. Hermione snorted, Malfoy, compared to the sun? She must be delirious from exhaustion. But she changed direction nevertheless; curious as to why the blond boy sat staring at the fire at this hour, could he too not sleep? It was only when she stood behind him that she realised that he wasn't staring into the fire, he sat bent over a sheet of parchment, pressing on a textbook, one of her textbooks. He also seemed to be using one of her quills.

'You know, it's widely believed that it's good manners to ask someone's permission to use their possessions,'

Draco jumped, cursing loudly as a rather nasty stain spread across his beautifully written letter.

Hermione giggled; 'You sound just like Harry! Move over, I'll fix that for you, though you do deserve it.'

Instead of making a snappy retort, much to Hermione's surprise, Malfoy simply held out the parchment, nodding his thanks when she had cleared away the stain with a wave of her wand. She watched as he continued writing, ignoring her, either not caring if she saw what he wrote or having forgotten that she still stood behind him. It seemed years later when he finally signed his name with unnecessary flair and rolled up the parchment.

'Are you going to stand behind me all night? Should I issue you with a formal invitation to take a seat?'

Malfoy's voice dripped with sarcasm and Hermione frowned at him but walked round the couch and took a seat in a worn but comfortable arm chair nonetheless, her idea of acquiring a cup of tea forgotten. Malfoy, however, seemed to have picked it up, and she started when he clicked his fingers and a dainty house elf appeared. Hermione opened her mouth, ready to protest but instead it fell wider open as her jaw dropped. Malfoy bowed his head to the little elf and when he spoke it was with a gentle, almost loving tone, and his was a request, not a demand;

'Leyli, could you possibly bring myself and Hermione some tea? And maybe a biscuit or two? Please?'

The elf nodded eagerly and vanished. Hermione tried to remember how to close her mouth. A barely visible flush crept into Draco's cheeks as Hermione stared at him in astonishment.

'Contrary to popular belief, I was not raised to be a class A arse, Granger, my mother taught me well. Unfortunately it took a while for her lessons to sink in completely,' he grimaced and Hermione knew that he spoke of their first few years at Hogwarts. Scratch that, all their years at Hogwarts. Hermione, however, was still stuck on the fact that Draco had spoken to the elf as if she was human, only much smaller. At that moment the house elf reappeared, carrying a tray that held a teapot, two cups, sugar, cream and a selection of biscuits. She carefully placed it on the table and made to pour them each a cup but Malfoy shook his head;

'That's alright Leyli, we will do it ourselves. Thank you.'

The house elf bowed to the boy and he smiled at her fondly, his smile staying in place even after she had vanished. Hermione was in shock and before she could help it the words slipped off her tongue;

'But Dobby? He worked in your household and he was always covered in bandages!'

Hermione instantly wished she knew a spell that would erase those words from the very air - Draco's face fell as soon as she had said the dead elf's name.

'Dobby was tasked with the job of caring for father and he did all in his power to do so but father is a cruel man and for every right that Dobby did he would strive to find a wrong and punish him. I hope he's happier now, where ever he is.'

Hermione did not have the heart to tell Draco that she knew exactly where Dobby was; buried near Shell Cottage in a grave on top of which the most beautiful flowers Hermione had ever seen now grew.

There was silence, broken only by the crackling of the fire, as they each poured themselves a cup of tea and Hermione nibbled on a biscuit. It was Draco who broke the silence;

'I'm sorry about your book and your quill.'

Hermione laughed, she never thought she'd see the day when Draco Malfoy would apologise to her for something as simple as using her textbook and quill without asking her. Then she sobered up.

'While you're at it - '

He cut her off with a shake of his head, 'Don't spoil it Granger. Leave the past where it belongs.'

Hermione bit her lip against a retort then sighed; she hated to admit it but he was right. She sipped on her tea, watching the blond Slytherin with undisguised curiosity. All her past impressions of the slight, blond-haired boy seemed null after the scene she had just witnessed. Was it possible that under his sneer and cruel words there lay hidden a decent human being? She wondered what Harry would say to that. Hermione, so deep in her contemplation of how true the muggle expression 'Don't judge a book by its cover' really was, failed to notice that Draco Malfoy was now watching Hermione with equal curiosity.

'May I ask you something Granger?'

Hermione registered the use of her last name but she detected no hint of cruel intent in his voice or his eyes, when she glanced at them, so she nodded, wary nonetheless.

Draco seemed to consider his words carefully and after a minute of suspense Hermione felt tempted to tell him to hurry it up, but resisted, waiting.

'I guess I should apologise first,' Draco started and Hermione arched an eyebrow at him, but didn't interrupt, 'for all the times I called you a . . . a mudblood.'

Hermione didn't fail to notice that although he had used that cruel name on her more times than she could count, he struggled to say it aloud now. There was a long pause and finally Hermione rolled her eyes, realising that Malfoy was waiting for some sort of reply.

'Leave the past where it belongs,' she quoted him and the relief on his face was nearly comical, 'I believe you had a question?' she prodded, genuinely curious.

This time there was no wait, the words stumbled over themselves, as if he was either very eager for an answer or very nervous about her reaction to the question;

'What is it like, being a muggle-born?'

Hermione could only stare, caught unawares by the simplicity and innocence of his query. Malfoy took a deep breath, seeming to gather his wits about him, then repeated himself, more slowly this time; he seemed to realise that he had not offended her.

'I mean, what was it like, growing up, completely ignorant to the fact that there is another world out there and then one day finding out that you're part of it?'

Hermione looked at the boy who had been brought up to believe that being a pure-blooded wizard meant everything and suddenly felt a flair of unexplainable pity - he would never know what it was to be a muggle and to experience life in a world where necessity inspired great (although sometimes terrible) things.

'I suppose it would be accurate to say that it is rather disconcerting to grow up in the muggle world and then one day you discover that all along you've been living parallel to a world where cars can fly and owls are pets . . .'

Malfoy frowned, noting that Hermione was speaking as one who had not experienced this and was simply making an educated guess, but he remained silent and Hermione continued;

'For me, though, it was more of a relief that a revelation. Of course, I was surprised when Professor McGonagall appeared at my door and told my parents that their daughter is a witch,' Hermione laughed softly, obviously lost in the memory of that very scene, then she looked straight at Malfoy and he thought he could see the fire that burned behind her eyes.

'I always knew I was different. Not different as in special,' she laughed hollowly this time, a sound that made Malfoy shiver, 'Oh no, not at all, when I say different I mean that I knew that I wasn't like the other children, I wasn't a normal child. For a long time I thought it was a bad thing, how could I not? I did things that were supposed to be impossible, queer things happened when I was really upset or really happy. Add being a insufferable know-it-all with bushy hair and big teeth on top of that and you have yourself a perfect example of a freak, I had few friends and as I grew older they became less. Mine was not a particularly happy childhood, though my parents tried their best to make it so.' Hermione's voice trailed off and Malfoy knew that she was reliving her childhood and found himself wishing he could make her stop, but his throat refused to co-operate and so he was resigned to watch in silence.

After a moment Hermione shook herself out of her reverie and, without looking at Malfoy, carried on;

'So, in short, it was difficult living as a muggle, not knowing what I was, with no one to explain why things happened the way they did. I suppose that's why Harry and I are so close, we both grew up thinking we were freaks. Coming to Hogwarts, discovering what I truly am and where I truly belong, was a major relief. That's the best part of it all - realising that I'm not alone, that I actually fit in somewhere.'

Silence fell once Hermione had finished speaking and for a long while neither broke it, too lost in their individual thoughts; Malfoy contemplating what Hermione had told him, Hermione sadly reliving memories of her parents, wishing now more than ever that she could go looking for them.

'May I ask you another question?'

Hermione started, so lost in thought that she had forgotten the Slytherin. She nodded again.

'You and Harry…?'

Hermione could not help it, she laughed, the tension of heavy thoughts broken by Malfoy's light-hearted question.

'No, Harry and I are nothing more than very good friends, and by that I mean the type of friends that share secrets, not beds.'

Hermione marvelled at the ease with which she had lied. True, she and Harry had never engaged in or even considered a more intimate relationship with one another, but they had literally shared a bed until a few nights ago, not that Malfoy needed to know that. But Hermione did not miss the almost imperceptible frown that creased Draco's forehead; it vanished so quickly that she almost thought she had imagined it. Did Draco know more than he let on?

'Are you and Weasley still an item?'

Hermione chuckled, 'My, my, aren't we full of questions tonight?'

Malfoy didn't look remotely abashed by her observation, merely raising an eyebrow, his head cocked slightly to the left as he waited for an answer. Hermione found herself admiring his blunt manner, and realised that she was enjoying his questioning.

'No, Ronald and I are anything but an item, I would even go as far as to say that he hates me.'

Her answer seemed to surprise Malfoy, his eyebrows almost disappearing behind his fringe.

'But you and he seemed so… passionate before the war. And I saw you two kiss that night, just before we killed the Room of Requirement.'

Hermione felt her cheeks warm as blood rushed to them, but ignored it, hoping Malfoy hadn't noticed;

'I had also thought that there was something between Ron and I, I've had a crush on him since our second year. Or rather, had, seeing as I have out-grown it. And we didn't kill the Room of Requirement, your idiotic friend did that.'

For some reason Hermione felt safe admitting this to Malfoy. He, of course, found her answer unsatisfying.

'But?' he encouraged, leaning forward as if the anticipation was killing him.

Hermione arched an eyebrow at Malfoy's undisguised enthusiasm to know why she and Ron were not an item.

'We're just too different and I suspect that waiting almost 5 years for someone to make the first move just killed it. We tried being together but there just wasn't any chemistry between us.'

Malfoy nodded absently and Hermione didn't know if it was in agreement with her theory or simply a motion.

'You said he hates you, why?'

Hermione sighed as she recalled the reason why she was sitting here in the first place.

'Harry has been getting letters ever since the war ended and lately he gets at least one a day.' She paused and Draco frowned;

'What does this have to do with Weasley?'

Hermione glared at him and he raised his hands in mock surrender, indicating that she continue.

'Well, the thing is that no one knows who he's writing to, not me, not Ginny, no one. Ginny and I are naturally curious, who wouldn't be, but we haven't asked Harry simply because we know that if it's important we'll know. Harry lived most of his life sharing his mind with Voldemort and having almost no secrets and so we just let him be. Ron, on the other hand . . .' Hermione paused, suddenly angry again, and took a few quick breaths to calm herself. Malfoy waited patiently.

'Ronald seems to think that Harry having a secret is a personal insult to him, Ron, and a few days ago an owl brought Harry another letter here to this room and I stopped Ron from reaching the owl before Harry did. He seems to think that I know who Harry's mystery pen pal is and that Harry and I are ganging up on him.'

'Don't you think it's a bit extreme to assume that he hates you simply because of a letter?'

Hermione shook her head, once again recalling Neville' s note; 'From what Harry and I have heard it sounds as though Ron is trying to find some way to exact revenge on Harry and me.'

Draco looked somewhat disgusted; 'He wants to have revenge because Harry won't tell him who he's writing to?'

Hermione nodded and Draco swore softly, Hermione thought she heard him mutter something that sounded like 'what a fool.' And then suddenly Draco turned a piercing gaze on Hermione.

'Do you know who Harry is writing to?'

His change in demeanour was so sudden that it took Hermione a few seconds to formulate a reply.

'As I said earlier, no one does. I'm quite curious, of course, but if Harry doesn't want to tell me then I wont ask, he is entitled to his secrets.'

Hermione leant forward to pour herself another cup of tea, missing the flash of relief that swept across Malfoy's features.

'Now it's my turn to ask a question, Mr Malfoy.'

Draco froze, panic etched across his features; you'd swear Hermione had announced that she was going to interrogate him, torture included. Hermione noticed this and laughed.

'Relax; I just wanted to ask you about your childhood, what was it like, growing up with magic?'

Draco seemed to sag with relief and Hermione laughed again. Slowly he began to recall his childhood and tell Hermione what it had been like to be raised by a father who taught him that blood meant everything and anyone with a slight trace of muggle lineage was lower than the lowliest house elf and a mother who taught him manners and to love. Hermione told Malfoy about her parents, about the muggle world, and in return Malfoy told her about magical towns and places that he had visited as a child. It was a good thing that Leyli had brought a tea pot that refilled itself and stayed warm because once Hermione had told Malfoy a little about the technologies that muggles used in the stead of magic he wouldn't allow her to stop. They exchanged fairy tales, Malfoy being especially caught with Cinderella's tale.

It was well after midnight when Hermione slipped back into her bed, thankful that the next day was Saturday. She could hear the faint sounds of Malfoy moving around his own room and she suddenly wondered why he had been awake tonight. But she didn't wonder for long because it was mere moments before her eyes fell shut and she was fast asleep.

~o~

'No! No, leave me alone! Noooo!'  
'Hermione, wake up! Hermione!' Harry tried vainly to pin Hermione's arms to her sides and received a stinging blow to his cheek in return.  
'Malfoy help me!' Harry urged, panicked and pale, but Draco seemed frozen to the spot, staring at the thrashing, screaming girl in horror. Harry growled in frustration, not even bothering to ask McGonagall, who was also staring helplessly at Hermione.  
'Hermione! It's a dream! Hermione, WAKE UP!' Harry bellowed, receiving another blow from her thrashing fists, this time to his abdomen. Harry sighed, silently thanked the heavens that McGonagall had put thick carpets in these rooms instead of wooden floors and grabbed hold of one Hermione's hands, readying himself for his last resort to snap Hermione from her nightmare. McGonagall seemed to realise what Harry was about to do and cried out, starting forward, but she was a moment too late. Harry tugged hard on Hermione's arm and pulled the screaming girl right off of the bed.

_**A/N: I know, it's a long chapter, isn't it? I didn't realise how long until I tried to email it and it wouldn't fit! But I enjoyed writing this chapter and I'm busy with the next one already, 'specially since my friend is threatening to wring my neck if she has to wait forever for it. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I want to apologise for the extremely long period of silence between Chapter 5 and Chapter 6, things have been hectic the last month or so. I want to dedicate this Chapter to Meagz (again), who will be pleased to know it's finally been published and to Jacob, who slaps me round the head every time I say my work sucks, love ya!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do own Harry and co, nor do I own any of the topographical wonders, they belong to J.K Rowling, I am merely borrowing them.**_

Chapter 6 -

Hermione's eyes flew open the moment her body left the solid surface of the bed. She fell for a second and then Harry was there, holding her, the soft carpet and his quick arms cushioning her fall.  
He held her as her body racked with sobs, her face buried hard against his neck, his t-shirt clinging to his skin as her tears soaked through it.  
'It's okay Hermione, it was only a dream, it's okay, I'm here now, nothing's going to hurt you, it was just a dream.' Harry continued to whisper soft words of comfort to his shaking friend, stroking her hair, rocking her slightly as they sat on the floor, allowing her to cry, reminding her to breathe. Hermione did not notice the two other people that stood watching them until one of them spoke.  
'Perhaps you should take Miss Granger up to the hospital wing Mr Potter; she certainly needs a calming draught.' McGonagall said softly, placing a hand on Hermione's back. Hermione felt relieved when Harry shook his head, she didn't want a scene made simply because she'd had a nightmare.  
'I'll take her into the common room but not up to the hospital wing, I will fetch the calming draught myself, but she should stay here.' Harry told the Headmistress firmly. To everyone's surprise McGonagall did not argue. She looked at him for a moment then nodded, trusting Harry's judgement.  
'Very well Potter. Mr Malfoy, you'd better go fetch that draught from Madam Pomfrey, I think Potter should stay with Miss Granger.'  
Malfoy nodded and quickly left the room.  
'I will be retiring to my quarters, Potter, do not hesitate to call me should there be anything more I can do.'  
Harry nodded his silent thanks and McGonagall looked at Hermione anxiously for a moment then turned to leave. It was then that Hermione, who had calmed down enough to be capable of rational thought, realised that Harry had his arms around her, Malfoy had just left and McGonagall was on her way out. How was that possible? Their rooms were enchanted to allow only one occupant at a time.  
'How are you in here?' Hermione asked Harry, her voice husky from crying.  
Harry smiled down at his best friend fondly - trust Hermione to think about rules at a time like this.  
'McGonagall lifted the charm so that we could come in, your screaming could have woken the dead.'  
Hermione sighed, laying her head on his shoulder, 'My first night alone and I have a nightmare. How predictable.'  
'What was that Miss Granger?'  
Hermione's heart stopped. Harry groaned softly. McGonagall stood in the doorway; she hadn't left the room yet. Now she turned slowly to face the pair still sitting on the floor.  
'I meant that I've been sleeping in the Gryffindor Girl's dorm for the last few days...' Hermione blushed furiously. Harry moaned again, his eyes shut. Hermione was a horrid liar at the worst of times and they both knew full well that it was impossible for Hermione to have been sleeping in the girl's dorm because there were no empty beds; Hermione's bed had been allocated to a new Gryffindor student two days after term had started. McGonagall stood staring at Hermione, her previously anxious expression now furious, waiting for the truth. Harry got the feeling she had already guessed. Hermione sighed; it looked as if Ron wouldn't get the chance to betray them after all, though he'd still get his revenge.  
It was Harry that spoke first, his voice steady, not betraying the sudden fear he felt; they were about to get into a lot of trouble;  
'Hermione has been sleeping in the boys dorm for the last few days, in my bed.'  
The expression on their Headmistress' face told Harry that he had been correct - she had indeed guessed exactly that.  
'Explain yourself Miss Granger!'  
Harry felt Hermione cringe in his arms, unable to hide her fear. Again Harry spoke; Hermione seemed to have lost her voice.  
'It's nothing sexual Professor, I swear. You see, I have horrible nightmares, and obviously, as you've seen, so does Hermione. We started sleeping together during the summer at Grimmauld Place, it's easier that way - if one of us has a nightmare the other is there to help. It was Hermione's idea actually, she got tired of stumbling out of bed and to my room each time I started screaming.' Despite their current situation, Harry couldn't help smiling. McGonagall, however, didn't. She was still glaring at them and Hermione took up where Harry had left off,  
'We've become so used to sharing a bed that I can't sleep alone. Please Professor, you have to understand that neither of us meant to break any rules, though break them we did...'  
McGonagall looked from one face to the other, gauging the truthfulness of their statements, Harry looked back stonily, refusing to break eye contact, Hermione, on the other hand, couldn't meet McGonagall's eyes and the Headmistress could see that she was shaking.  
'Mr Potter, can you assure me that this relationship is exactly as you explained it, that the two of you have never engaged in acts of a sexual nature?'  
Harry nodded once, 'Yes Professor.'  
McGonagall looked at the shaking girl for a long while and suddenly she sighed.  
'I believe you Potter, and I know Miss Granger would not lie to me. And even if she did, she isn't a good liar, I would know.' A small smile flashed across the Headmistress's face and Harry chuckled, squeezing Hermione gently.  
'Miss Granger, if I were to allow Mr Potter to room with you, could you promise that your relationship with him will remain as it is? No unsavoury business?'  
Hermione nodded, then cleared her throat and spoke; 'I promise Professor, Harry is like a brother to me, that will never change.'  
McGonagall turned to Harry, who nodded in agreement to Hermione's declaration. She could find no deception in either of the children - to her they would always be children - and so she found no reason to deny them the offer she had just made.  
'Very well, Miss Granger, I will alter the charm upon your room. Mr Potter, you are allowed to stay here tonight, though I must insist that you sleep on the couch in the common room, I trust that Miss Granger is capable of Transfiguring it to a more comfortable sleeping place,' Hermione flushed, this time with pleasure from the praise she had just been given, 'I will consult with my colleagues as to this situation. Please refrain from spreading this among the students; I am sure that not everyone will be as honest as the two of you if it were made known that students have been allowed to bed together.' Harry and Hermione both nodded and McGonagall really smiled this time.  
'You are truly fortunate to have such loyal friends Miss Granger, ensure that it stays that way. I am going to retire now; it's well past my bed time.' Hermione giggled and the strict Professor tried to glare but failed and Harry chuckled softly.  
'Good Night Professor, sleep well.'  
McGonagall return the sentiment with a nod to each of them then swept out of the room, muttering soft words as she left. Harry assumed that it was the charm. There was a moment of silence as he and Hermione gazed at the door, processing the events that had just occurred. Relief radiated from Hermione; neither she nor Harry had lost their respective badges and now it seemed that they would get what both desperately needed – sleep in the arms of a true friend.  
'Come on,' Harry said suddenly, 'Let's get you back into bed. Where is Malfoy with that calming draught?'  
Speak of the devil and he shall appear, thought Hermione when Malfoy appeared in the doorway, holding a vial of light blue liquid. Harry pulled Hermione to her feet. She could stand but he held her nonetheless. Harry made to manoeuvre Hermione back to bed but she shook her head;  
'Let's go sit in the common room, I won't be able to go back to sleep now anyway, and I don't want to be alone.'  
Harry nodded, Hermione took her wand from her beside table and together they walked away from the offending bed toward Malfoy, who still hadn't said a word. He moved aside to let them pass then followed them. Once Hermione had Transfigured the couch into something akin to a camping bed (but much more comfortable) and was seated on it he handed her the vial.  
'Madam Pomfrey said to drink it all,' he told her, and so, under the watchful eyes of Harry and Draco she brought the vial to her lips and tipped it back. It tasted almost like water but not quite, the taste lingered on her taste buds and she felt warmth spread through her. She smiled up at Draco, already feeling calmer.  
'Thank you, I certainly needed that.'  
Draco nodded and took a seat in the arm chair Hermione had been sitting in not so long ago. How long did I sleep? Hermione wondered as Harry sat beside her. Instinctively she curled up against him.  
'Do you want to talk about it?' Harry asked her softly and it did not surprise him at all when she nodded. She took several deep breaths then began to speak;

I woke up well I mean I dreamed that I woke up, in a forest, almost like the Forest of Dean where you, Ron and I had camped last year, except the trees were all dead, and the ground was covered in ash instead of snow. I heard something big move behind me. I panicked and started running and suddenly I fell into a clearing. No, it wasn't a clearing, it was the edge of the forest but the trees grew in a crescent and so it looked like a clearing. And then... And then I saw them... I saw Voldemort first because he wore crimson robes, though now that I think of it, they had probably originally been white but were soaked in blood - I saw it dripping from the hem. He stood, no, he floated, in front of two other people. From afar they looked disfigured, their bodies bent in awkward angles. And then Voldemort drifted aside, grinning cruelly at me. I remember his voice; it sounded like nails across a chalk board.  
'You really think that you saved them? That sending them away would spare them?' He laughed and the two things ambled forward. But they weren't things; they were my parents, dead and rotting, grinning corpses. They kept coming toward me, speaking to me, telling me that they'd missed me and that they wanted me to come home, and by home they meant the grave. Their rotting hands were everywhere, my face, my hands, my hair, and they wouldn't stop, they wouldn't let go. They…

Hermione's voice trailed away to silence but neither Draco nor Harry pushed her for more, for her to carry on. Draco stared at Hermione, even paler than usual. Harry pulled her onto his lap and she went easily, curling up, clutching his shirt like a child would. She was shaking again and Harry wished he hadn't asked her to recall that horror. Softly he rocked her, not saying a word. A heavy silence hung in the air and suddenly Hermione couldn't take it anymore.

'How did you know?' She asked Harry the first question that came to mind, eager to break the oppressive stillness of the common room. For some reason Harry flushed, but he couldn't avoid her question.

'When Draco heard you scream he guessed that you were having nightmares and he came barging into the Gryffindor Dorms, shouting about you. I am going to have a word with McGonagall; they are far too lenient with the House passwords. It was only after we got back here that Mr Malfoy remembered that only one person would be able to enter the room at a time, so I had to stand here listening to you scream while blondie ran off to find McGonagall.' He didn't explain how Malfoy had known to run to Harry first when he heard the screaming.

Although Harry sounded perfectly serious about speaking to McGonagall about the passwords Hermione knew him well enough to detect the humour he hid so well.

Malfoy must have picked up on it too because he simply stuck his tongue out at Harry.

_How immature, and how unlike them both to be so blasé, _thought Hermione and then suddenly everything clicked into place. She quickly ran over the days since their arrival here at Hogwarts in her mind, piecing it all together. It made perfect sense, why hadn't she realised it before?

But before she could say anything exhaustion swept over her and, lulled by the soft rhythm of Harry and Draco's conversation, she fell asleep.

_**A/N: I don't much like this chapter because I struggled so much with it but I hope you enjoyed reading it. Chapter 7 is on its way!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I recently realized, to my horror, that the disclaimer for Chapter Six contains a terrible mistake. Instead of "I do not own Harry Potter" it reads "I do own Harry Potter". I want to apologise wholeheartedly, to both Harry Potter fans and Ms Rowling, for this mistake; I in no way own Harry Potter, any of its characters (unless created by myself) or its settings (again, unless they are wholly my own creations).**

**I also want to apologise for the long wait between chapters, I had trouble with this chapter for months. Of course, I wrote it all last night. **

Chapter Seven – Something Wicked This Way Comes

Professor McGonagall had made it clear to both Harry and Hermione that their new sleeping arrangements remain confidential, so naturally, by breakfast, the whole school knew that the Chosen One and the Head Girl had spent the summer sleeping together. Of course, being a school full of hormone-ridden teenagers, "sleeping together" had a whole different connotation.

'Don't the teachers realize that the portraits gossip like a bunch of old woman?!' Hermione exclaimed, after receiving yet another scathing comment from a passing sixth year Ravenclaw girl.

'Ignore them Hermione, they're just jealous that they didn't get to spend a whole summer shagging the Chosen One,' Dean quipped, to the general amusement of the surrounding students.

Harry, who had deserted breakfast and was poring over yet another letter, looked up long enough to send a biting glare his classmate's way.

'Is it true that McGonagall is letting you sleep together here too?' Luna asked, unabashed as usual. Hermione groaned and sank her head into her hands, obviously she had hoped (rather futilely, Harry thought) that that piece of information hadn't made it into the portrait's gossip.

'We're not supposed to discuss it,' Harry said pointedly and the blond girl nodded knowingly, eyes wide as saucers.

'I know I've asked this before,' Neville began hesitantly, looking at Ginny, 'But how do you feel about…'

He trailed off, shrugging. Ginny arched an eyebrow and Neville flushed for some reason.

'My answer is exactly the same as earlier. I trust them.'

Harry smiled at his girlfriend, once again wondering how he had been so lucky.

Hermione, scowling, glanced at her watch.

'Harry, you should really be working on that Defence homework, you know.'

Harry groaned and tore himself away from Ginny's gaze, glaring at Hermione.

'I have the whole day 'Mione!' he whined, and she shook her head, frowning, 'Professor McGonagall told you that the Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor is arriving today and that you'd need to give him the last week's homework as well as a summary of the lessons you gave this week.' She informed him sternly.

Harry seemed to wilt as he realized that she was right and Hermione barely managed not to laugh at how much like a small child her best friend looked like as he sulked.

'I'll go get the papers from my dorm, let's sit on the lawn, it's a nice day out.' Harry sighed, kissing Ginny on the nose then rising from his seat. Hermione watched him go with a smile.

'Mind if I join you?'

Hermione started and Draco, who had seemingly appeared from nowhere, laughed.

'You may, just promise that you won't sneak up on me again!' Hermione scolded him, clutching at her chest. The Slytherin laughed and was still chortling as he followed her and Ginny from The Great Hall.

They had barely reached the edge of the lake when Harry came skidding up to them minus the papers he had meant to fetch.

'Harry, where-' Hermione stopped, staring at her friend in alarm. Even Draco, who had still been chortling at Hermione's fright, immediately fell silent. Ginny hurried to Harry's side. His face was deathly pale beneath his shock of raven hair and his eyes wide beneath his glasses, which hung askew.

'Harry?' Hermione asked gently and his stare shifted to her face.

'My dad's cloak. It's gone. Someone has stolen my dad's cloak.'

* * *

Harry hadn't checked Friday's Defence homework, nor had he written the summary Professor McGonagall expected, though the parchment lay on the table before him. Hermione didn't have the heart to remind him about it.

She, Ginny, Draco and Harry sat in the Head's common room, not saying much. There wasn't much to be said.

Both Ginny and Neville had searched the Boy's Dormitories multiple times but to no avail. Harry had emptied his trunk onto the floor, again, to no end. Hermione had summoned Kreacher and asked him to search Grimmauld Place for the cloak but the elf returned empty-handed.

'You should report it to Professor McGonagall,' Malfoy half-heartedly suggested for what must have been the fifth time, and, as with the previous times, Harry merely looked at Malfoy.

'Maybe he's right, Harry,' Hermione suggested gently, already knowing what Harry would say.

'I can't,' was her friend's reply. Ginny wrapped her arms around him and he leaned into her. It pained Hermione to see him so upset; the cloak had meant the world to him and he wouldn't be the same Harry until he got it back, but she also understood why he didn't want to report the theft – the cloak was his secret from the outside world and she knew that Harry felt that his father's memory would be tainted if everyone knew of the cloak.

There was silence as they each brooded on this new development.

'Let's go have lunch,' Ginny piped up suddenly and Hermione knew that she couldn't stand the tension in the room any longer and threw the red-head a grateful look as Harry shrugged.

'Are you joining us, Malfoy?'

Draco looked startled by Ginny's invitation and Hermione nodded encouragingly. Even Harry managed a smile at the blond boy's surprise.

'Yeah, you should learn to be likeable,' Harry teased and laughed as he ducked away from a seething Draco. Hermione grinned, finally.

It was only when they had been seated at the Gryffindor table that Draco realized what had been bothering him earlier when Hermione had fully explained the theft to him.

'Hey Granger, where was Weaselbee - not you, Ginny, your brother - at breakfast?'

Hermione frowned at Draco, puzzled by his question. Ginny was too.

'I saw him in the Gryffindor common room when I left for breakfast but I don't remember him being at the table…'

Ginny's eyes grew wide as she considered the implications of what she had just said, Hermione gasped and Harry simply looked confused.

'You don't think he stole my cloak?' Harry asked Draco, frowning.

Hermione shook her head, 'No, Ronald might be as sensitive as shark skin but he knows how much that cloak means to you, you know that Harry.' Harry studied her for a moment then sighed.

'I guess you're right.'

Ginny, however, was giving Malfoy a calculating look.

'What if what Mr Slytherin is suggesting is right? Ron looked pretty nervous when I saw him in the common room, we didn't see him at breakfast and he has access to the Boy's Dormitory. He's also one of the few that know about the cloak.'

Hermione sighed exasperatedly, 'I'm telling you, Ronald wouldn't steal Harry's cloak. And anyway, he doesn't sit with us anymore, he might have sat at the far end of the tables or at one of the other tables, we might simply not have seen him.'

'Actually, Ronald always sits close to your group Hermione. I assume you mean Ronald?' Luna looked at the four with arched eyebrows, gracing Malfoy with a welcoming smile.

'We are,' he told her, 'And I think you may be right. I sat at the Slytherin table this morning, remember? I don't remember seeing him here.'

Harry looked from Draco to Luna, uncertainty clouding his features, and, although Draco did not like Ron Weasley very much, he felt sorry for Harry, who probably now suspected Ron, once a close friend, of stealing one of his most valued possessions.

'So have you seen the new Defence Professor?' Luna asked, changing the subject in her usual odd way. Ginny and Hermione (the latter slightly hesitant to drop the previous subject) leaned in to hear what Luna had to say.

'Are you going to be alright?' Draco asked Harry, taking advantage of the momentary lapse. Harry studied the blond for a moment then smiled half a smile and nodded.

'Oh, by the way, an owl brought this for you this morning, I forgot to give it to you,' Draco told Harry, handing a roll of parchment to him. Harry grinned, the sight of the letter momentarily driving his missing cloak from his mind.

'Thanks.'

Draco merely nodded, aware that Luna was staring at him curiously. But before she could make any uncomfortably-close-to-the-truth observations there came a diversion in the form of Hermione spilling Ginny's pumpkin juice.

The effect the spreading orange liquid had on the Gryffindors was astounding and Draco couldn't help laughing at their antics; Hermione and Ginny shrieked, jumping off their benches to avoid any spilt pumpkin juice on their robes and Harry groaned loudly and started reprimanding Hermione for being clumsy, ignoring Hermione's claims of being bumped from behind, as Luna watched on calmly. Draco shook his head in amusement and waved his wand at the table, laughing aloud as the three Gryffindors froze, watching the mess slowly vanish.

'Here, you take my goblet Ginny, yours will be all sticky,' Hermione told the red-head, flushing bright red as she pushed her goblet to Ginny, who was now giggling fiercely.

Harry shook his head, laughing, and reached across the table to muss her hair.

'Cheers 'Mione!' Ginny toasted, barely managing to take a sip without spilling, a toast repeated by both Harry and Draco.

Neither of the four realized that Ron had suddenly appeared not too far down the table, and was staring at Ginny, horrified.

* * *

Harry re-read the summary he'd completed, sighed, and held it to Hermione.

'You're better at this than I am, you check it.'

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and quickly began to scan the page. Harry sat back, rubbing his eyes, glancing over at Draco, who sat bent over a large volume. He, Harry, was still upset about his missing cloak but, as Hermione had gently pointed out, he didn't want to report it so he may as well get on with his work until he had a plan for finding it. He wished Ginny were here with him but she had started feeling ill shortly after lunch and gone back to the Gryffindor tower.

'Brilliant Harry!'

Hermione's eager voice jerked him back to the common room. He arched an eyebrow at his bushy-haired friend.

'You really think so?' he asked, surprised when she nodded.

'Of course it is,' Malfoy drawled, looking up from his tome, 'It's a summary of five lessons over the course of five days after all,' he said sarcastically. Hermione, who had been about to retort, gasped when Harry launched himself at Malfoy, his momentum carrying them both over the back of the chair.

She jumped to her feet and was about to pull her wand on the two boys when she realized that they were laughing, cursing good-naturedly, as they rolled around on the floor.

'Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, I would prefer it if you didn't wear the carpets down with your muggle wrestling games.'

Hermione stifled a giggle as the boys froze, both staring at Professor McGonagall comically for a moment before scrambling to their feet. Hermione could have sworn she saw a small smile grace the Headmistress's lips.

'I have the papers you asked for Professor, as well as the summary,' Harry told her quickly and this time McGonagall did smile.

'Thank you Potter, but that is not why I am here, I wish to speak to yourself and Miss Granger. You had better stay, Mr Malfoy, this concerns you as well.'

Malfoy, who had been inching for the door, stopped, turned, and trudged, resigned, back to the couches.

'Please, sit,' McGonagall told them, taking a seat herself, continuing once they had; 'Mr Potter and Miss Granger, I have spoken to my colleagues about your situation and they all have agreed that it is permissible to allow you, Mr Potter, to sleep in the same room as Miss Granger, on two conditions; one, you must both agree to allow me to place a charm on the room that would allow me to view the room should I feel it necessary,' she paused as Hermione and Harry glanced at one another then nodded, agreeing to the condition, 'Good. The second condition is slightly more difficult, both on my part and yours.' McGonagall seemed to gather herself before continuing.

'The second condition is that you both, willingly, submit yourselves for a truth-test where you will each be given a small dose of Veritaserum so to confirm the truth of your claims that you will not use this opportunity to commit unsavory acts.'

Harry and Hermione were both uncomfortable with the idea, that Malfoy could plainly see, so he stepped in.

'Professor, sorry, but is Veritaserum not a bit extreme?' he asked, not missing the grateful glances from the two.

'I admit that it is in the extreme, Mr Malfoy, but I have been assured by Professor Slughorn that the truth-test will be carefully controlled; the smallest possible amount of Veritaserum will be administered and, under the supervision of two witnesses, only the relevant questions will be asked. In fact, I was going to request that you be one of the witnesses Mr Malfoy, that is, unless you object to the idea of having Potter sleep beside Miss Granger?'

Malfoy shook his head, 'I don't mind at all, and I will be more than happy to witness the truth test, if Harry and Hermione don't mind?'

Both Harry and Hermione beamed at Draco and he felt his heart swell.

'Well, that is settled then. Potter, Granger, Mr Malfoy, you will please report to my office directly after afternoon lessons on Monday. Potter, you'll have to remain on the couch 'til then I'm afraid,' McGonagall took the papers Harry had readied and, with once last small smile, swept out of the portrait hole.

There was a silence as the three stared at one another then Harry and Hermione simultaneously burst into talk.

'Can you believe she's allowing it?!'

'All we have to do is take a truth-test!'

'I have to tell Ginny!' Harry said, jumping up, 'Are you coming Hermione?'

She nodded, already standing beside him. Harry looked at Malfoy questioningly but the Slytherin shook his head, smiling.

'You go,'

Harry didn't ask twice and soon the two excited Gryffindors had vanished too.

Harry and Hermione had just entered the Gryffindor Common Room when Harry spotted Ginny coming down the stairs of the girl's dorm. She saw him and changed direction.

'Hey Gin! Guess what!'

Harry held his arms open to hug her but Ginny stormed straight past Harry.

'You Bitch!' was all the warning they had before Ginny's hand rose and she smacked Hermione hard.

**A/N: Sorry for yet another loooong chapter, I tried splitting it into two but couldn't :/. Please feel free to leave a review, as well as any suggestions or questions :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, any of its characters or scenes (unless created by myself), they belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling.**

Chapter Eight – Bubble Bubble Toil and Trouble

It was as if someone had placed an _Impedimenta _Jinx on the entire Gryffindor common room; everyone had frozen, staring at Ginny as the sharp sound of flesh striking flesh reverberated across the large room. Harry stared at his girlfriend, his brain struggling to catch up with what had just happened, Hermione cringed against the closed portrait, a hand over the scarlet welt rising on her cheek, tears of shock and hurt leaking from her eyes.

There was a pause, then Ginny raised her hand to strike again. Harry leapt forward, barely managing to grasp her wrist before her hand descended on Hermione.

'Let go of me!' Ginny screamed, pulling her wand from her robes, 'She deserves it for trying to steal you away from me!' She yelled shrilly, pointing it at Hermione.

'Ginny, NO!"

From somewhere in the room behind them Harry heard someone cry 'Stupefy' and the angry girl, moments away from cursing her best friend, slumped into Harry's arms. The spell over the common room broke and there was a burst of noise as everyone started talking. Neville hurried over to Hermione as Harry lay Ginny down on an unoccupied couch before joining him.

'Hermione? Are you alright?'

Hermione turned her frighteningly blank gaze on Harry, muttered inaudibly before her eyes rolled back and she slumped to the floor in a faint.

'Hermione!'

Ron rushed forward, dropping to his knees beside her, eyes wide. Something snapped inside Harry at the sight of his former friend and he shoved Ron away from Hermione.

'What did you do?!' he roared, his fist barely missing Ron's face.

'Harry, don't!' Neville yelled, making a grab for the raven-haired boy, 'Why would he ha-'.

Neville's voice trailed off as he looked at Ron, whose face was reddening and wouldn't catch anyone's eye.

'What did you do?' Neville echoed softly, his voice as dangerous as Harry's roar.

'Not here,' Ron muttered, 'Let's get Ginny and Hermione to the Hospital Wing first,' he said as he bent to pick Hermione up

This time Harry's fist did connect with Ron's jaw and sent him sprawling.

'Don't you dare touch either of them,' Harry hissed venomously, 'Neville, could you carry Ginny please?'

Neville nodded, his face resolute, and lifted Ginny off of the couch. With a gentleness that belied his anger, Harry lifted his friend off the floor, glaring at Ron pointedly as the ginger quickly opened the portrait hole, letting Harry and Neville pass before following at a safe distance.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sped through the corridors of Hogwarts, ignoring the burn in his lungs. An elf had appeared to him not moments ago, reporting squeakily that Professor McGonagall urgently required his assistance in the Hospital wing, but Draco wasn't running as if he were chased by the devil simply because he wanted to prove that he deserved the title of Head Boy, but because the elf had also mentioned that whatever Professor McGonagall required his help with involved both Harry and Hermione.

The strangest site met his eyes as Draco burst through the Hospital Wing's doors; Professor McGonagall stood beside the door, looking uncharacteristically unsure, Ginny lay stunned on a bed, another student Draco didn't recognize cowered on the floor beside his nightstand, Madame Pomfrey peered around her office door, Neville held back a screaming Hermione and Harry… Harry was pummeling every part of Ronald Weasley he could reach. Weaselbee, to his credit Draco had to admit, merely stood there, shielding his face with his arms, not fighting back at all.

It took Draco merely a moment to wrap his head around the scene before launching himself at Harry. Grabbing both of the Gryffindor's arms he pulled them painfully behind Harry's back. Once both slim wrists were secure in his grasp, Malfoy wrapped his other arm around Harry's waist and jerked him back, away from Weasley.

'Stop struggling or I'll curse you!' Malfoy hissed at Harry after receiving an elbow against his ribs. Harry froze then nodded stiffly.

'Alright, now that I've got this under control, will someone please explain what the hell is going on here?' Draco asked, casting his eyes over Ron, Neville, Hermione and the still stunned Ginny.

Neville answered his question first; Harry seemed too angry to articulate any words and Ron seemed too scared to talk;

'Ronald was trying to get Harry and Hermione into trouble, he was the one who stole Harry's cloak and he used it to spike Hermione's pumpkin juice with a love potion at lunch. He hoped that Professor McGonagall would catch her hitting on Harry and think she and Harry had lied about their relationship to get into bed with one another.'

'But Hermione didn't drink her pumpkin juice,' Draco said, frowning, recalling the incident at lunch, 'She gave it to Ginny and Ginny drank it.'

'Which is why my little sister wanted to beat the crap out of one of her best friends,' said another voice and Draco watched Ronald cringe as a man strode past Draco toward him. Draco recognized the man as George Weasley, one of a pair of twins that ran a joke shop in Diagon Alley.

'The love potion Ronald used was one he had stolen from the shop, a love potion he'd found in the backroom, one that wasn't ready for sale yet. You see, the love potion in question is the strongest love potion available, stronger than Amortentia, but it isn't ready to be used yet because of the side effects; side effects that are more dangerous than humorous. I knew what he'd done the moment the Head Mistress contacted me.' George glared at the younger Weasley before moving to his sister's side.

'Love potions create infatuation and obsession, both usually harmless, but not love, and if it is slipped to someone who already loves their admirer the potion is simply rendered ineffective. The potion I am working on, however, has certain side-effects that manifest if the potion is drunk by someone who already loves the intended recipient of their infatuation. Rather than being nullified by the drinker's emotions, the potion strengthens those emotions dangerously, and can cause darker emotions, such as fierce jealousy, to manifest.'

'Are you saying that Ginny was jealous even before this incident?' Hermione asked quietly, and both Draco and Harry winced as the hurt she felt punctuated her voice.

George shook his head, 'I doubt it Hermione, Ginny has always been firm about that, it was just the potion that made her feel that way.'

Hermione nodded but Draco somehow knew she doubted his words and resolved to ask Ginny about it himself when she woke.

Madame Pomfrey, who had deemed it safe to emerge from her office, spoke;

'Do you have an antidote for this love potion, Mr Weasley?' she asked. George shook his head.

'I haven't tested it yet for that very reason, everything I know is from researching the ingredients and the way they react to one another during brewing. The effects should wear off as with any other love potion, although I'm not sure how long that may take.'

Madame Pomfrey nodded thoughtfully, 'Very well then.' She bustled back to her office and returned carrying two vials; one Draco recognized as the same calming potion that he had been instructed to give Hermione after her nightmare, the other was a paste of sorts.

'I am going to awaken Ginerva shortly; the potion will work out of her system faster if she is conscious. I would suggest, given her reaction towards you earlier, Miss Granger, that you, Mr Longbottom, Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter should retire to the Head's Common Room. Take this calming draught and smear this paste on your cheek – it will relieve the pain and remove the bruising and swelling.' Madame Pomfrey handed the two vials to Neville, who still held Hermione, only now in comfort.

'Mr Weasley, would you be so kind as to stay with your sister?' Everyone started as Professor McGonagall spoke – they had forgotten she was there - directing her question at George, who nodded silently. The Headmistress turned her gaze onto Ron then.

'And you, Mr Weasley, are to accompany me to my office.'

She nodded curtly at the rest of them, her gaze softening as it passed over Ginny and Hermione, before sweeping from the room, Ron trailing miserably behind her.

When Ronald was gone Draco released a still-tense Harry and, without a word, the four of them left the Hospital Wing. Somewhere on the way to the common room the four linked up, not caring how it must have looked as the three boys and a girl walked through the corridors, arms linked and silent.

* * *

Professor McGonagall looked at the youngest Weasley boy, feeling disgusted. She had known the Weasley family long before this boy had been born and, beside from Percival, had a very high opinion of the family.

The boy stared at the floor, unwilling to meet her piercing glare and McGonagall stood, pacing behind the desk much as Dumbledore once had.

'I will not deny that I am shocked and disgusted by your actions Mr Weasley.' She told him.

'Under normal circumstances your actions would have culminated in your immediate expulsion;' Ronald finally looked up, eyes wide with fear, 'you brought a dangerous substance into the school, attempted to poison one student and inadvertently poisoned another, your own sister.' McGonagall paused, having to breathe deeply to remain calm.

'However, in light of the events that occurred last year, it is the Minister's wish that all students complete their scholastic education, and so, due to the fact that you are a N.E.W.T student, I have decided not to expel you. Instead you will sit detention every day for the rest of the term, including weekends and I expect you to apologise to both your sister and Hermione Granger for your actions. Please know that, should something like this happen again, you will be expelled. Report here at eight o' clock tonight to receive your first detention task.'

Ronald nodded, his eyes studying the floor once more.

'You must understand,' McGonagall said, her voice soft, 'that Miss Granger and Mr Potter need one another, but that they also need you. The three of you have been through a lot together and you cannot discard your friendship with them solely because they sought comfort from one another and others, it does not mean that you aren't important to them.'

Ronald nodded once more and Professor McGonagall dismissed him, not failing to notice the tears that wet his cheeks.

**A/N: Sorry for the really short chapter, I promise Chapter 9 is well on its way. Feel free to leave a review **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Characters and Scenery all belong to J.K Rowling, unless otherwise stated.**

Chapter Nine – Quiet Conversation

Hermione and Neville dozed, Hermione's head resting on Neville's shoulder, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Draco found himself watching the pair with a sad smile. The bruising and swelling on Hermione's cheek had all but disappeared and her face was peaceful as it rested on a friend's shoulder. Neville was the one Draco studied closely; the boy, once pudgy and clumsy, had changed beyond recognition; his baby fat had vanished and his frame was tall and lanky and Draco saw a strength in him that he envied, the way Neville held himself spoke of a confidence that had been absent before the war.

'Longbottom sure has changed,' Draco muttered softly and Harry, who had been staring into the fire, looked up, following Draco's gaze, smiling as his eyes settled on his sleeping friends.

'He has indeed,' Harry agreed, looking at Malfoy, 'We all have; war changes people.'

Draco nodded, still studying the Gryffindor.

'How is your mother?' Harry asked and Draco smiled genuinely this time, 'She's well, I think she loves the cottage in a way she couldn't love the mansion. Some people still treat her warily but she doesn't care, I think she's truly happy for once.'

Harry smiled, 'I'm glad, she deserves it, after all, she had to raise you!'

Draco tossed a cushion at Harry, who ducked, chuckling.

'And your father?' Harry asked hesitantly. Draco's smile dropped off his face but he wasn't angry, although he couldn't hold back a grimace.

'I don't know. He stopped writing just after I came back here. Not that I care.'

Harry sighed, 'I'm sorry Draco. He may not be the best of men but he is your father…'

Draco cocked his head as he studied the raven-haired boy. It was because of Harry that Draco's mother could reside peacefully in a cottage on the border of an old wizarding community, where she was warmly, though at first warily, welcomed. Not long after Voldemort's defeat Harry had made a statement to the reporters at the Daily Prophet (and any other reporter who would listen), explaining how Narcissa Malfoy had saved his life and, in turn, helped him bring about Voldemort's downfall. He had also, clearing up many rumours, told the wizarding world that Draco had never wanted to serve Voldemort and had only done so to protect his family, and, after much coaxing from a reporter, told the story of Severus Snape, who then received a post-mortem Order of Merlin, First Class.

'Harry I want to apo-'

Harry cut Draco off, smiling as he shook his head, 'You've apologized and thanked me before, and I've told you, truthfully, that once is enough. I only did what was right.'

Draco flushed, and Harry chuckled, amused to see the once-proud Slytherin humbled.

'Hey,' Harry said suddenly as an idea occurred to him, 'Would you and your mother like to join Hermione and myself at Grimmauld Place for Christmas? The Weasley's are staying there for the holiday and Molly told me she'd like to see your mother, they are distant family after all.'

Draco gaped at the Gryffindor and Harry smiled, nodding encouragingly.

'I-I'd like that!' he stuttered, flushing, if possible, a deeper red, 'And I'm sure mother would too!'

Harry grinned, pleased, 'I'm sure Molly will be ecstatic to hear that! And then you can see the portrait of Snape that Luna painted!'

Draco grinned, happiness flooding him as he thought of his godfather and imagined how his mother might react when she found out that Molly Weasley was eager to forget the past and reunite old family ties. His grin faded, however, as he remembered a request his mother had asked him to make of Harry.

Harry noticed the change and frowned, 'If it's too much to ask I'm sure Molly will understand…' he said, slightly confused. Draco shook his head, trying to find the right words to form his request.

'Potter,' Harry instantly noted the change from his first name to his last and felt a twinge of alarm, 'There is something my mother, and I, would like to ask of you… I understand if my request angers you, I know how much you respected you godfather, but my mother and I… My mother and I would like your blessing and your permission, to change our last names to Black.' Draco glanced at Harry as he said this, continuing quickly before Harry could speak, 'The Malfoy name is tainted by pride and Dark Magic, and while mother and I acknowledge that we were part of that dark past, we want to start anew, with names to be proud of. Your godfather was a great man.'

Harry studied Draco as the blond stared at the floor, anticipating Harry's anger, and Harry couldn't help but smile.

'Of course I'll give my blessing!' he said, laughing when Draco's head snapped up, his jaw hanging open in surprise.

'Tha-Thank you!' Draco stuttered and Harry laughed again, quickly stifling the sound as Hermione stirred but didn't wake.

The two boys fell into a comfortable silence, each smiling, lost in thought. Draco spoke after a few moments;

'Hermione told me that you never told her who you wrote to.' He stated, watching Harry closely.

Harry shook his head, gazing into the fire, 'She's never asked, neither has Ginny. They both seem content to let me write to a stranger as long as it makes me happy.' Harry grinned, meeting Malfoy's gaze, receiving a grin in return.

'You and Hermione never…?'

Harry chuckled, 'If I had a Galleon for every time I got asked that I'd be nearly as rich as you are,' he joked, 'No, Hermione and I have always been, and will always be, just friends. We've never considered being more than that and we never will.'

Draco arched an eyebrow cynically, 'And sleeping next to that body doesn't do anything for you? You have to be joking!'

Harry didn't seem at all surprised by Draco's revelation, he merely shrugged, 'I only have eyes for Ginny, and I guess our friendship means that I never look at Hermione that way. She's stunningly beautiful, yes, but I say that in a way a brother might.'

'Are you sure you're not a closet homosexual? Should I be worried? I am amazingly hot, after all.' Draco teased playfully and Harry stuffed his fist in his mouth to stop himself from roaring with laughter. The two boys grinned at one another.

'Oh, I meant to ask, how is your cousin doing?'

Harry looked slightly surprised that Draco had asked about Dudley but he didn't mind.

'He's great, he moved out of my aunt and uncle's house and he's staying in London. He's lost a lot of weight,' Harry grinned, remembering the last time he had seen Dudley; he had barely recognized the man who had stopped him in a muggle store.

'If you carry on like this there'll be nothing to write about,' Harry told Draco.

The Slytherin and the Gryffindor fell into quiet conversation, speaking about family and friends, reminiscing the old days, discussing classes, even arguing playfully about the way past events had played out, especially the incident in Hogsmead, where Harry, under his invisibility cloak, had thrown mud at Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. Neither boy noticed the slight smile that lit Hermione's face, and, if they had they would have thought she was dreaming.

* * *

Hermione couldn't help but smile as she listened to Harry and Draco talk. She'd been awake for a few minutes, awakened by Harry's quickly stifled laugh, but the calming draught hadn't worn off yet and she was comfortable in Neville's arms and happy to just listen to the boys chat. She wasn't really listening to their conversation, just to the sound of them speak, their voices comforting her in a manner not many would understand, but she had heard the comment Harry had made after Draco asked about Dudley and she knew that what she had realized a few nights ago was true and she meant to ask Harry about it later. Hermione drifted back to sleep, still smiling, still listening.

* * *

Ronald Weasley stood outside the Head's Common Room, staring at the Hogwarts Crest that served as the entrance, hesitating, listening to the voices coming from inside. He knew the password but struggled to voice it. He was, in all honesty, scared stiff; he knew that Harry was angry, the bruises and aches all over his body (Madame Pomfrey had refused to heal them; she had ascertained that nothing was broken then told him that he deserved to be reminded of what he had done) was a testament of that, and he was afraid of facing Hermione and seeing the hurt in her eyes, but Professor McGonagall was right, they didn't deserve his anger simply for seeking the solace of others. He needed them and he hoped they needed him, so, taking a deep breath he whispered the password and stepped inside.

**A/N: A cliff hanger? How will that end? I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think. Also, should I include more lessons and so forth?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, they belong to the fabulous J.K Rowling.**

Chapter Ten – "Jamer Sit Nie Jou Tande Terug In Jou Mond Nie."

George Weasley watched silently as Madame Pomfrey fussed over his sister, checking her for injuries. Satisfied that she was whole, physically, she pointed her wand at Ginny's chest.

'Enervate,' she said quietly, standing back as Ginny began to stir.

Ginny opened her eyes, blinking blearily at the school nurse and her brother.

'George?' she asked, rubbing her eyes as if she thought she was imagining him.

George chuckled, but before he could say anything Ginny shot up, her face flushed with colour and her eyes burning with rage.

'Where is she?! Where is that _slut_?! I am going to kill her for putting her filthy mudblood hands on MY boyfriend!' she raged.

Madame Pomfrey gasped, clapping her hand over her mouth. George stepped forward, meaning to try and calm the furious girl down, but, as suddenly as her cheeks had become flushed with colour they were drained of it.

'I don't feel well, Georgie,' Ginny barely managed to mumble, before rolling onto her side and retching over the side of the bed.

Madame Pomfrey, forgetting her shock, hurried forward, bent over the retching girl, then looked up at George, alarmed.

'Mr Weasley, I suggest you start researching an antidote for that potion of yours; I fear your sister may be dangerously ill!'

* * *

Ron wasn't surprised, when he entered the common room, to find two wands pointed at him. What did catch him off guard, though, was that one of the wands being pointed at his chest was held by Draco Malfoy.

'What are you doing here, _Weasley_?' Harry hissed, glancing at the still-sleeping Hermione and Neville.

Ron was stung by Harry's use of his last name – it was something he'd expect from Malfoy – but he pushed aside his hurt for the sake of his intentions.

'I'm here to say sorry,' he whispered, also glancing at the sleeping pair, 'Can you wake Hermione up? Please?'

He had to resist cringing beneath the glares that answered his plea, but after a moment Harry sighed and moved to wake Hermione. Draco hissed angrily but didn't interfere. Nor did he lower his wand.

'Hermione, wake up,' Harry shook the sleeping girl gently and she stirred, frowning up at Harry. She stretched, cat-like, and then her gaze fell upon Ron. She was off the couch in an instant.

'_You!_' she shrieked, her eyes bright and her hand shaking as she too pointed her wand at him. Harry made no move to intervene.

'Hermione-' Ron started, but Hermione cut him off.

'You filthy, uncaring, conceited piece of shit!' she screamed at him, 'You don't care about anyone but yourself, do you?! You could've _killed _Ginny!' Hermione glared at Ron, breathing hard, 'You could've killed me.' She added softly.

Ron blanched.

'Hermione, I-I never meant to hurt anyone! I care about you and Ginny and Harry! I-I just…'

'You just what, Ronald Weasley?!' Hermione asked shrilly, 'You just _what_?! If you cared then you wouldn't have _poisoned _Ginny! If you cared you'd understand that Harry and I share a bed because it's **tiring** having to stumble around Grimmauld Place in the middle of the night! If you cared you wouldn't bug Harry about letters that have NOTHING to do with you! If you cared you wouldn't have tried getting both Harry and myself _expelled_! And if you cared,' Hermione glanced at Malfoy, taking a deep breath before turning back to Ron, 'If you cared you would've given Draco the benefit of the doubt the way Harry and I have. So DON'T tell me that you care, Ronald Fucking Weasley, because you don't!'

By the end of her tirade Hermione's eyes shone with tears and Ron was frozen, unable to speak as her words washed over him. He shook his head, as if to clear it, and thought very carefully before he spoke.

'Hermione I am so sorry. I know I've been a prat lately,' At this Harry snorted and muttered "what an understatement", 'And I realise that I've hurt you guys, but I _do _care and I wish that I'd realised what I was doing before I hurt Ginny. Please, believe me when I say that I'm sorry. Please, try to forgive me.'

Ron's words hung in the air like a dark cloud and neither Hermione nor Harry said a word. Ron sighed.

'Think about what I said. Please.' He muttered before turning to leave.

**A/N: Firstly, sorry for a short chapter, it was meant to be longer but I've been having some trouble with it so I decided to edit it a bit.**

**Secondly, thanks for all the reviews, it really makes me feel that this is worth writin! **

**About the chapter name, it's an Afrikaans saying that I've heard one too many times, anyone care to guess what it means?**

**A bit of a preview (or spoiler) for the next chapter: Some fun!**

**R&R Please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters or Scenery.**

**A/N: With all the tension and angst (if you could call it that) I thought it would be nice to take a break from that so, here it is:**

Chapter Eleven – A Comic Interlude – Truth or Dare?

Harry fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. The Head's Common Room, though more crowded than usual, was quiet, and despite the grim events that had occurred that day, Harry was bored. Both Neville and Hermione were immersed in thick tomes; Neville's a Herbology volume, Hermione's an old Potions textbook, Draco pored over an ever-growing letter to his mother and George – staying at Hogwarts to research and brew an antidote for Ginny – stared into the fire crackling in the hearth.

Draco finished his letter, rolling it up with a tap of his wand, then sat back, and Harry grabbed his chance.

'Malfoy, I'm bored,' he whined, sounding very much like a child, and Draco rolled his eyes. George chuckled.

'Why don't you play a game?' Draco suggested and George looked up from the fire, interested.

'Sounds like a plan,' he said, glancing at Harry, 'How 'bout Exploding Snap?'

Harry shook his head, 'We don't have a deck, your mom burnt Ron's. Unless you have one?' he asked, looking at Malfoy, who also shook his head.

'Blaise stole mine.'

'Play a game of Wizard's Chess,' Hermione told them without looking up from her book, 'There's a board in my room.'

George grimaced, 'Merlin, no! We're bored, but not that bored!'

Hermione sighed, exasperated, as both Draco and Harry agreed and silence fell as they contemplated the dilemma. Suddenly Harry had an idea.

'Hey, why don't we play 'Truth or Dare'?

George's eyes lit up and Harry could have sworn he heard Hermione mutter 'oh godric', but Draco simply looked confused.

'Come again?'

Harry chuckled, 'It's a muggle game,' he explained patiently, 'One person spins a bottle and the person it's pointing at when it stops has to choose "Truth" or "Dare", "Truth" means you have to answer any question they ask, and "Dare" means you have to do a task they set you. Both are usually quite embarrassing.'

Draco grinned, 'Sounds fun!'

'Can I play too?' Neville asked, setting his book aside.

Harry nodded, 'Sure, the more the merrier. 'Mione?'

Hermione studied Harry through narrowed eyes for a moment, then sighed, 'Oh alright,' she muttered, setting her book aside as well.

George rubbed his hands together, grinning in anticipation, 'Alright then, we need a bottle,' a narrow, flat sided bottle appeared on the table, 'and a few things to make this interesting,' a large bottle of Fire Whiskey and a small vial of colourless liquid appeared on the table as well and both Hermione and Neville groaned.

'How do you propose we incorporate alcohol into 'Truth or Dare'?' Harry asked, frowning at the Fire Whiskey.

'Easy,' George grinned, 'If you refuse to answer a question or do a dare, you drink. Oh, and if you lie or cheat, you drink.'

'And how will you know if we lie?' Hermione challenged him and, if anything, his grin widened.

'With this,' he told her, holding up the vial, 'It's a form of Veritaserum, but instead of making you tell the truth, it simply indicates whether you have.'

'How exactly does this potion work?' Malfoy asked, eyeing the bottle in George's hand warily.

'Simple, we each take a sip then pour a drop into or onto something. We can use the bottle. Look, I'll show you.'

George uncorked the tiny vial and took the smallest of sips, then poured a drop into the empty bottle he'd conjured, sealing it with a spell.

'I am George Weasley.' He stated and immediately the liquid inside the bottle glowed bright green. He paused for a moment, thinking, then spoke again;

'Hermione is not the Head Girl.'

Instantly the liquid pulsed red and he beamed at the others.

'That is quiet impressive,' Hermione murmured, staring at the glowing bottle and George laughed.

'Why, thank you, Hermione! Are we going to use it then?'

Everyone nodded, though Draco still looked slightly wary. George passed the vial to Harry and one by one they each drank and added a drop to the bottle.

'Good, now, shall I start?' George asked once they'd all drank. He placed the bottle down on its side, pointed his wand at it and muttered _Circumac_. At once the bottle began to spin then stopped, pointing at Hermione, who scowled.

'Hermione, Truth… Or Dare?' George asked her, grinning.

'Truth,' she answered without hesitation and his grin slipped a little.

'Fine, who of the boys in this room do you find most attractive?' he asked her and she flushed a brilliant red.

'Harry,' she mumbled a little too quickly and the bottle pulsed red.

'Liar, Liar, pants on fire!' George chanted childishly and handed her the bottle of Fire Whiskey.

'Don't you find that a little insulting?' Draco asked Harry, eyebrows raised as Hermione took a sip from the bottle and gasped. Harry merely shrugged.

'She's like a sister, it'd be weird if she found me attractive,' he answered.

'My turn!' Hermione said, wiping her watering eyes, and she pointed her wand at the bottle. It stopped on Harry.

'I'll start easy,' he said, before she could ask, 'Truth.'

Hermione thought for a moment, 'What's one the funniest things you did to Dudley?' she asked him and Harry grinned, thinking of the summer after his first year.

'It was my twelfth birthday,' he told them, 'I was sitting in the garden and Dudley came outside to tease me. I told him I was going to set the hedge alight and started muttering nonsense words. He ran inside, screaming like a little girl.' He chuckled and the bottle glowed green as everyone laughed, George the hardest; he had met Dudley and he could just imagine how it must have looked to see the fat little boy running.

Harry pointed his wand at the bottle and it spun, stopping on Draco.

'Malfoy, Truth or Dare?'

'Dare,' Draco stated, not wanting to look cowardly, and Harry's eyes gleamed.

'I dare you to… Go outside and, on your knees, recite a romantic poem to the first person you see.'

Draco blanched, suddenly regretting his decision as everyone besides Harry snorted.

'Come on!' George told him and everyone stood to follow him outside. To Draco's utmost horror it was Madame Pince, the school librarian, who passed them first, but, with Gryffindor-like courage, he sank to his knees and recited a Shakespearean sonnet to the haughty woman, earning himself a glare that would have made Snape wilt and the stifled laughter of the group watching him from the portrait hole.

'That… Was… Hilarious!' George wheezed, clutching his sides. Neville's face was scarlet from laughing and Hermione had a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles. Harry's grin was enormous and widened when Draco glared daggers at him.

'You're going to pay for that!' he hissed and Harry cracked up, barely managing to make it to his seat.

'For a bigoted pure-blood you sure know your muggle poetry!' Hermione giggled and Draco looked torn between flattered and outraged.

'My turn,' he growled and the bottle spun, landing on Neville, who stopped laughing immediately.

'Truth!' he squeaked and Malfoy smirked.

'Who do you have a crush on?' Malfoy asked and Neville blushed.

'Hannah Abbot,' he whispered, mortified. Both Harry and George wolf-whistled as the bottle glowed green and Hermione hugged her friend.

'_Circumac,' _Neville muttered, still blushing, and the bottle stopped on Harry, again, who groaned.

'Truth.'

'Er... What's the one piece of magic you've done that you thought you'd get into the most trouble for but didn't?'

'When I blew up my aunt,' Harry answered immediately, remembering his conviction that he'd be sent to Azkaban.

Draco and Neville, who had never heard about the incident, stared at Harry, jaws slack, as he explained what had happened. Hermione rolled her eyes and George did what he had done when he'd first heard of it – he congratulated Harry.

The bottle stopped on George next and the prankster looked slightly worried.

'Dare.'

'I dare you to run all the way down to the Great Hall and back, stopping to greet everyone you meet… In your boxers.'

George, one of the greatest pranksters Hogwarts had ever seen, took this in his stride, though he'd later tell Verity, the shop assistant, that he'd never been so mortified.

Hermione squealed and covered her eyes as he undressed until he stood in nought but his boxers.

'Anyone care join me for a run?' He asked and they all stood – no one wanted to miss this.

Harry, Draco and Neville fell through the portrait hole, howling with laughter, George followed, grinning like a loon and Hermione came last, shaking her head but not able to hide a smile.

'Flitwick's face!' Harry crowed and the three boys doubled up with laughter, gasping.

'Hagrid wasn't at all amazed to see me streaking through the corridor's in my boxers,' George noted and the others nodding, giggling.

The portrait swung open as they sat.

'What the hell was that all about?' Ron asked as he stepped through and the laughter died immediately. There was silence as the group glanced at one another for a long moment then both Harry and Hermione shrugged.

'We're playing Truth or Dare,' Hermione told him, deciding that they were having too much fun to let him ruin it. She hesitated, glancing at Harry, then added;

'Want to join?'

Ron looked taken aback for a second then nodded, 'I do.' He took a seat on the floor and George, without spinning the bottle, focused on his younger brother.

'Truth or Dare, Roniekins?'

Ron glanced at the group and took a deep breath, 'Dare.'

'I dare you to drink that,' George told him and a bottle appeared before Ron, floating in mid-air.

Ron took the bottle and drank it without hesitation, too happy to be accepted into the game to question the dare. The others waited with bated breath as he finished whatever was in the bottle and looked down at himself.

'What is this supposed to do?' he asked and everyone shrieked with laughter; his voice, usually deep and gruff, was now the high-pitched squeak of a little girl.

'What? Guys what's going on?' Hermione snorted, covering her mouth, blushing, and there was a renewed bout of laughter.

'He... He can't hear himself!' George gasped, nearly falling out of his chair. Neville already lay on the ground, clutching his stomach.

It took a few minutes for the group to calm down before Harry, still shaking with laughter, told Ron how the bottle worked. Ron spun the bottle, still looking perplexed, and it landed on Hermione.

'Truth or Dare, 'Mione?'

'Dare.' Hermione giggled then froze, having spoken without thinking.

George, grinning evilly, leaned towards Ron and whispered in his ear. Ron nodded and looked at Hermione.

'All of us will close our eyes,' he told her, speaking loudly to be heard over the giggles, gesturing at himself and the others, 'And I dare you to kiss the boy you find most attractive. On the lips.'

Hermione scowled but Ron simply smiled and one by one the boys closed their eyes.

There was silence for a moment then Hermione, voice shaking a little, told them to open their eyes. Her face was crimson and Draco looked as if he was about to go into shock.

'Well, that answers our first question of the game,' George said lightly and Hermione flushed, if possible, an even darker shade of red. But her embarrassed scowl quickly changed to a sly smile when the revolving bottle stopped, pointing a George.

'Georgie,' Hermione said in a falsely innocent voice, 'Truth or Dare?'

'Dare.' He answered, not at all worried. That quickly changed.

'You want me to WHAT?!'

'Write a letter to Madame Pince admitting that you have a crush on her, signed with your initials.' Hermione repeated patiently, as if explaining to a child, and George scowled as he accepted a slip of parchment from Malfoy and scribble the note, sending it off with an elf before spinning the bottle.

Neville groaned as the bottle stopped on him, 'Dare,' he sighed and George smiled.

'Neville, I dare you to drink two shots of Fire Whiskey.'

The collective group groaned; this was about to turn nasty.

* * *

Hermione scowled as she stumbled back to her room, cursing the plague that was George Weasley. _At least I'm not the only one _she thought to herself, listening to the retching emanating from the men's bathroom as she let herself back into her room.

'Feeling better?' he asked her as she slid between the covers. She mumbled and he chuckled and she felt warm lips brush against her neck.

'Better enough for this?'

She moaned and pulled his face up to hers, thanking the stars she'd brushed her teeth as their lips met and his tongue brushed hers. His hands wondered up her sides, brushing her breasts, earning himself a soft whimper, her fingers tangling in his hair as she kissed him, silently begging him to touch her, so he did.

His hand slipped under her shirt to cup her breast, teasing her nipples until she mewled, pressing her hips against his. He seemed to take this as a hint and Hermione gasped as a warm hand slid it's way up her thigh, brushing aside her flimsy pyjama pants.

'Mmmmm Hermione, you forgot something,' he growled softly when he felt no barrier of cotton between her velvet folds and his eager fingers. His words were lost on Hermione as his fingers danced magic over her sensitive spots and she mewled and moaned until she couldn't take it anymore.

'Please,' she begged him, her lips meeting his with furious urgency as he obliged, moaning, ridding her of her pants in one swift movement. Hermione bit back a scream of pleasure mixed with pain, her eyes closed, as he entered her, none too gently. Together they rocked back and forth, ill-disguised groans mingling with Hermione's mewls as he hit her spot repeatedly. Hermione opened her eyes, breathing hard, and looked up into those emerald eyes she knew so well.

'Oh _Harry_!'

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait (it felt long to me) for this chapter, I meant to post it only a few days after Chapter 10, but it seems that every time I plan to post a chapter it gets delayed...**

**Anyway, I want some opinions on this chapter please; I've never been good at writing humour so I'd like some feedback – was it good or too much? Do you like the Truth or Dare game? Should I write another? **

**And to those of you who may be disappointed with the very short fluff (is that the right word?) scene, I know you're out there, it's meant to be short (you'll find out why in the next Chapter), I promise to write a better, more detailed scene next time!**

**Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I, in no way, own the characters or scenes of Harry Potter**

Chapter Twelve – Decisions Aren't Always Easy (and Hermione _swoons_)

Hermione woke herself with a strangled yell, sitting up so fast that Harry, whom she was sharing the couch with, toppled off the side, adding a yell to her own.

'Hermione? You alright?' George asked, his voice coming from her left. She heard a door open and Malfoy asked her the very same question. Harry merely grumbled.

'I'm fine,' she assured them once she had managed to slow her breathing, 'I am so sorry Harry!'

Harry grunted, lifting himself off the floor, swaying.

'Move over, 'Mione, I'm going back to sleep, and this time _you _can fall off.' he growled, albeit with a smile that Hermione only just managed to return as she shifted over to let Harry lie behind her, catching her breath when he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer and snuggling against her like one would a teddy bear.

_It was just a dream, Harry doesn't like me that way. It was just a dream! _Hermione repeated these words to herself over and over, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach, the kind she usually got before an exam. She told herself, over and over, that she'd only dreamt something so ludicrous because of all the alcohol George had made her drink, that Ginny had absolutely nothing to be jealous of; she, Hermione, loved Harry Potter like a brother. Slowly she felt herself relax, repeating the soothing mantra, and Hermione let herself enjoy the comfort and warmth of Harry's arms as she dozed off.

_Tomorrow I'll set things right. _She told herself as she fell asleep, dreaming of classes, Firewhiskey and Truth or Dare, but no Harry.

* * *

Hermione groaned, pushing her plate aside so she could lay her head on the table.

'I _hate _George. And Fire Whiskey. But mostly George.' she mumbled, clutching her head.

'Come on Hermione, you have to eat, a greasy breakfast is the best cure for a hangover.' Ron told her, smiling brightly when she looked up to glare at him.

'Ron's right, that and Cream Soda, although I doubt we'd get any here,' Harry nodded.

Hermione switched her gaze from Ron to Harry, 'How is it that you two are so chipper and I feel like I've been run over by a Hippogriff?' she asked him, frowning, 'And how would you know about hangover cures, you've never had one!'

Harry flushed and quickly turned to talk to Neville, who looked like Hermione felt. Ron chuckled and Hermione sunk her head back onto the table with a groan as another wave of nausea rolled over her.

'It's not fair,' she muttered as someone sat down beside her, 'I'm the Head Girl, I am supposed to be responsible, and I have a _hangover_. I am going to kill George!'

The person beside her chuckled softly. 'How you feeling this morning sunshine?' drawled a soft voice and Hermione growled at him.

'Here, drink this.'

Hermione looked up to see Draco holding a small bottle filled with a thick red liquid out to her.

'It's a hangover cure,' he explained to her when she stared questionably at the bottle, 'the wizard equivalent of a Bloody Mary sans Vodka, except it works a lot better.'

Hermione's eyes lit up, making Ron chuckle, but when she reached to take the bottle Draco shook his head, stowing it in the pocket of his robes.

'You have to eat first,' he told her and she glared daggers at him, relenting when he only smiled at her patiently.

'Didn't McGonagall say the new DADA teacher would be arriving today?' Draco asked, glancing up at the staff table as Hermione pulled her plate back toward her and began eating the greasy bacon and eggs Harry had dished up for her with a grimace.

Ron, who, after Hermione's rant, was trying his best to be nice to Draco, glanced up at the empty seat at the staff table and shrugged, 'Maybe he thinks the job is still cursed?'

Draco frowned, 'Maybe…'

Speaking of McGonagall… Hermione glanced up at the Head Mistress, thinking of the decision she had made this morning while getting dressed. She decided to wait; it would make it easier if she only had to explain once.

'You done?' Draco asked her, pulling her out of her reverie, and Hermione nodded, muttering a soft 'Thanks' as she accepted the bottle from him, gulping it down gratefully. She was never, ever, ever, going to drink again.

* * *

It looked as if Ron's guess about the new professor might be right. The class was noisy as they waited, some students chatting, other students were starting on the homework set to them by professors in previous classes, Draco was writing a letter, Ron sat doodling in his textbook and Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat, unsure whether he should go up to the teachers desk and start a lesson. Hermione had just decided to go to Professor McGonagall and ask about the new professor when the door banged open and a young man hurried inside.

'Good Day class, I apologise for my tardiness.' He told them without looking up from the papers he was sorting through on his desk.

'There,' he muttered, pulling out a single sheet, 'Well, I am Professor Thomas Tarrant, though I'd prefer it if you all called me Tom, and I'll be your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.'

Professor Tarrant finally looked up, his hair no longer hiding his face, and the effect was instantaneous.

The boys' mouths fell open, the girls gasped and even Hermione, who had never done so before, _swooned_. The professor was, there was no other way to say it, gorgeous. Young, probably fresh from his studies, dark hair that rivaled Harry's black shock, and light brown eyes that seemed almost gold, stared back at the students.

Tom sighed as he took in the reactions of his students.

'I knew I should have worn a glamor,' he muttered to himself, then straightened up.

'Alright, I realize that many of you may already be smitten with me, thanks to my looks,' he scowled, 'but I am your Defense professor and I will act as such. I warn you that any attempt to win me over or,' he scowled again, '_seduce _me will lead to disciplinary action.' He looked at Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil as he said this and they giggled.

'I have read the notes given to me by Professor McGonagall, and it seems as if Mr Potter has done an excellent job teaching you for the first week,' he nodded at Harry, who flushed, 'so I will continue with his line – Defensive Spells that are effective against Dark Creatures. Today I will revise Mr Potter's lessons and add a few notes.'

He picked up a stack of papers, scanned through them.

'Alright, if you will please look at the board,' he waved his wand and a black board appeared as well as a piece of chalk, which began writing by itself, 'And copy the following notes.' He paused, realizing that many, if not all, of the students were still staring at him.

'If you have not copied at least three quarters of the board by the end of the lesson you will receive a detention!' he growled and there was a flurry of activity as people pulled quills and parchment out of their bags.

It wasn't surprising that, by the end of the lesson, half the class were given detention.

* * *

'Hermione? Hermione, are you listening?'

Ron's voice and the pokes in her side brought Hermione out of her reverie. She blinked and looked around at Ron. Harry thought she looked quite surprised to see them there.

'Hermione, were you –' a sharp glare from Slughorn made Harry lower his voice to a whisper, 'Hermione, were you _day dreaming_?'

'No!' she whispered furiously and Ron, who was leaning over her shoulder to look at her notes, snickered.

'Oh yes you were!'

Hermione looked down and gasped, blushing furiously (much to the amusement of both Harry and Ron); instead of the notes she was supposed to be making on the theory lesson Professor Slughorn was giving them, there were doodles of Professor Tarrant's name surrounded by little hearts.

'Did you –' Harry earned himself another furious glare from Slughorn and sighed, pulling a clean sheet of parchment from his bag to write a note, which he slid over to Hermione.

_Did you enjoy your day dream, 'Mione?_

Ron guffawed and snatched the parchment away from Hermione before she could reply.

_I bet it was a naughty day dream, look at her blush! Our Hermione is growing up!_

Harry chuckled as he read Ron's input and Hermione blushed an even brighter red, snatching the sheet away from Ron.

_I was NOT day dreaming! And you two, why are you writing stupid little notes instead of listening to Professor Slughorn?!_

Hermione scribbled furiously, glaring at Harry when he took the sheet from her.

_Just like you were? Don't worry, I took notes while you were lost in your fantasy, and you aren't the only one day dreaming, Slughorn already sent half the girls out. Are you ready for this afternoon?_

Hermione frowned, what did he mean?

_What do you mean, this afternoon?_

Harry sighed as he took the paper from Hermione. He paused as Slughorn passed their table, then wrote his reply;

_The Truth Test, 'Mione. McGonagall said we need to see her after lessons today, remember?_

Hermione groaned; she had completely forgotten, she _had _been day dreaming about Tom – no, Professor Tarrant. Her heart sank as she remembered what she planned to do and with it she remembered the dream she had had.

Ron, who was reading the note, frowned and pulled it toward him.

_Truth Test?_

Harry, seeing that Hermione was, once again, lost in thought, explained;

_McGonagall is going to give each me and Hermione a small dose of Veritaserum to find out if we lied when we said that we sleep together just because we have nightmares. She said that although she trusts us it's to ensure that we don't have ulterior motives._

Ron read this and nodded that he understood, but, before he could reply the bell signaling the end of lessons rang and there was a rush as students packed up and Slughorn tried vainly to give them homework.

'We need to find Malfoy,' Harry told Hermione once they were out of class, noticing that she looked distracted.

'Harry, Hermione, where are we supposed to meet McGonagall?' a voice called out.

'Speak of the devil,' Hermione muttered as Draco appeared, extracting himself from the throng of students filling the hall.

'The Head Mistress' office would be my guess,' Ron told them, 'See you at dinner?'

They nodded and he strode off, eager to eat. Draco, Harry and Hermione glanced at one another then shrugged, nodded and set off to find McGonagall.

'You are telling me that you no longer wish to share a room with Mr Potter?'

Hermione avoided Harry and Draco's stunned gazes as she nodded in answer to Professor McGonagall's question.

'Yes Professor.'

'And why, may I ask, have you decided this?' McGonagall seemed torn between confusion, relief and maybe even anger.

Hermione took a deep breath, she had prepared her reasons, or rather, excuses well.

'Well, we both are grown ups and if we cannot learn to help ourselves it could be detrimental to any other relationships the both of us may have. If Ginny Weasley hadn't understood then she may well have been jealous, and our friendship with Ronald was tested because of this. I just think that it's for the best.'

Hermione did not mention her dream, nor would she ever. Harry spoke for the first time since Hermione had started explaining her decision.

'Hermione, are you sure about this?' he asked her softly, sounding almost afraid, and she nodded, not allowing herself to hesitate.

'I am.'

Professor McGonagall looked between the two students and sighed, 'Very well. Mr Potter, do you agree with Miss Granger? You do realize that even if you do not I cannot go against her wishes, it would be very immoral of me to do so.'

Harry gazed at Hermione for a long moment, thinking hard.

'I suppose I do, Professor,' he told McGonagall, without looking away from Hermione.

Professor McGonagall nodded, 'Then you may go. There is no point in continuing the test. Good Evening.'

Harry and Hermione stood, waiting as Malfoy followed suit, greeted their Head Mistress and filed out of the office.

'Teenagers,' Minerva McGonagall muttered to herself as she turned to a pile of papers that needed to be marked, 'I will never understand them.

'Ah, my dear Minerva, that is for the best.' Laughed a soft voice from above her head and she chuckled as Dumbledore smiled down at her.

Outside the Head Mistress' office Harry turned to Draco and Hermione, 'I'm not really hungry so I'm going to see Ginny.'

'I'll come with you,' Hermione told him, laying a hand on his arm, but he shook her off, shaking his head, 'Madame Pomfrey told me we could only see her one at a time. I'll see you later.'

He walked off with his hands in his pockets and Hermione, who knew very well that Madame Pomfrey had said no such thing, watched him go. It was obvious that Harry wanted to be alone and Hermione felt guilty.

'Come on,' Draco said softly, taking her by the arm, 'Let's get something to eat.'

Hermione let Draco lead her away to the Great Hall, feeling guilty all the way there.

* * *

_Dear Mum,_

_I did something bad today. I thought I was doing something good but now I don't think it was the best of all my ideas._

_You see, Harry and I have been sharing a bed since the summer because he, well, we, kept having nightmares and when we came back to Hogwarts Professor McGonagall found out and was going to arrange, after the necessary questions and such, that we share a room here at Hogwarts. But today, when Professor McGonagall was about to do the final test and arrangements, I told her that I think that Harry and I should wean ourselves of our dependency of one another or it could hurt any other relationships we may have. Harry agreed but when Professor McGonagall had dismissed us he walked off and I haven't seen him since. I think he may be mad at me… I don't know why but I feel guilty for taking away the comfort I gave Harry, for taking away the knowledge that if he has a nightmare I'll be there to comfort him…_

_I know you know me well enough to realize that my reason for doing this is thin and unlike me, so, before you ask, I don't want to speak about my real reason._

_I wish that you could really read this mum, I miss you and Dad terribly. I'm happy to be back at Hogwarts, to be finishing my school career, but it means that it'll be another year before I can come look for you and that breaks my heart. I wonder if you'll ever remember me._

_I promise you, although you do not even know who I am, that I will study hard and pass my N.E.W.T exams and then I will come and find you._

_I love and miss you both very much._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Draco's heart broke as he stared down at the letter, Hermione's painfully neat handwriting marred by spots where her tears had fallen. It was late and Hermione lay curled up on the couch, fast asleep, her cheeks wet from tears, and Draco could not help but wish that he had never picked up the slip of parchment that had fallen from her hand.

Draco knew that Hermione missed her parents and, although she was pleased she got the chance to finish school, she hated that she couldn't be in Australia, tracking down her parents and restoring their memories. Draco also knew that Harry wasn't mad at her; he himself had tracked Harry down and confronted him. Harry had assured him that he wasn't mad at Hermione in the slightest, although he was confused, that he just needed a little time to think things through. Draco also knew that Ginny had woken up and that Harry had lied about the number of visitors so he could be alone with her.

Draco sighed and threw a blanket over her, and, without thinking, kissed her forehead softly.

'Sleep well, dream sweet, and do not despair; one day I will help you find them.'

**A/N: Woah, that was a long chapter!**

**Anyway, I hope everyone likes this chapter, all the reviews I got for Chapter 11 went along the lines of What the Fuck?! Well, now you know… **

**Let me know what you think please! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: And Finally Chapter 13 is here… Please enjoy it, and, if you have a moment, please read the A/N at the end of the chapter. (You might regret it if you don't)**

**Disclaimer: I, in no way, own Harry Potter or any of its characters, I am merely borrowing them.**

Chapter Thirteen: Letters

_Dear Friend,_

_Now, that doesn't sound right, does it? I told 'Mione it wouldn't! She caught a glance of my last letter (not the entire thing, don't worry) and she promptly informed me that "it is not proper letter-writing etiquette to begin a correspondence with 'Hey'". I told her that my "pen pal" wouldn't appreciate the sentiment as much as she did but she gave me such a Mrs-Weasley-ish glare that I immediately promised to begin my next letter with "Dear Whoever", so there you are… You'll understand once you've met her (Mrs Weasley, not Hermione)._

_Speaking of Mrs Weasley, will you and your mother be joining us for Christmas? Only, I wrote to Mrs Weasley recently and she seemed indecently excited that you might (sorry). And I also need to know because McGonagall is bugging me to tell her how many people will be going through (we will be flooing to Grimmauld Place) almost as much as she bugs me about my Transfig homework; she seems to think that there's a possibility that someone will want to slip through behind us and attack me. It's ridiculous really…_

_How is your mother? I finally read about the town you told me she's staying in and it seems perfect. Okay, I lie, I asked 'Mione (why visit the library when your best friend _is _a library?). She gushed about it for at least thirty minutes and, honestly, I zoned out after about five, but what I did hear, it really does seem perfect for your mum, does she like it there?_

_Oh, and have you heard anything from the Ministry about the name change? 'Mione also asked me recently (don't know how she knows), and I must admit that I kind of, well, forgot._

_I'm sorry that my letters haven't been very long or very regular of late, this year is turning out to be worse, if possible, that our O.W.L year! The exams are months away and yet the teachers are working us so hard that even 'Mione is starting to give under the strain, and _that _is the scariest thing of all. But writing to you seems to help relieve some of the stress and even 'Mione seems to relax a bit every time I pull out the quill she gave me for my birthday (I only use it to write letters), so maybe I should start writing as often as I used to._

_I wanted to ask your opinion on something that concerns our newest DADA Professor Tarrant – Is it just me, or is there something a little off about our friend Tom, besides those looks that have all of the girls wetting their pants and half the guys questioning their sexuality? I wouldn't go as far to say there's something _wrong _with him but… What do you think?_

_Anyway, I had better wrap this up, 'Mione's about to do her nut; I'm supposed to be helping her with her DADA homework. Imagine that, _me _having to help _her_! And here she comes now, about to wring my neck, ha ha. Let me know about Christmas, 'Kay?_

_Regards,_

_Harry_

_(See, another touch of Hermione's!)_

Draco chuckled as he reached the end of Harry's letter; imaging the raven having to help Granger was indeed something to wonder at. He stared at the parchment a moment longer, smiling, before setting it aside and pulling three sheets toward himself as well as a quill and two bottles of ink. He sat in the Head's Common Room, at a small desk which he and Hermione had commandeered from a nearby abandoned classroom, believing it would be happier before the fire (and because both he and Hermione were beginning to suffer back ache from sitting hunched over as they did homework or wrote letters).

The first of the three letters he needed to pen was to be done in black ink and he thought hard as he loaded the quill, carefully constructing the letter inside his head before he put it down in writing. He snagged a slip of parchment from his school bag, studying it religiously with his quill between his teeth, before setting it aside and finally making a start on his letter, pausing often to think and keeping his handwriting perfectly neat.

It was no less than twenty minutes later when he finally sat back. Being graceful came effortlessly to Draco Malfoy, but he wanted it to be perfect, and it was with a small, almost imperceptible sigh of relief that he placed the letter aside to let the ink dry. He tapped his quill with his wand lightly, smiling again as he remembered the day Hermione, tired of his whining about having to was his quill every half an hour (various professors insisted on their assignments being in various colours of ink and he was too stubborn to buy more quills), had taught him a nifty little spell that cleaned all of the ink from said quill. He pulled the second sheet of parchment closer to him as he loaded the quill with the emerald green ink his mother had given him for his birthday.

The second letter was nowhere as long, or as formal, as his first - it was more of a note than a letter – reminding his mother about Christmas, but cleverly skating over the subject of the name change, smiling as he did so, chuckling when he thought that his mother might realise his ruse anyway. Once completed, he set the note beside his first letter, and picked up Harry's letter once more, scanning it swiftly, getting his thoughts in order, muttering to himself, before he turned to his reply, which was a bit longer than Harry's letter had been.

He was so engrossed that he did not notice Hermione enter the common room, and she watched him for a few moments before shaking her head and making her way to her room, fast asleep by the time Draco finally finished the long reply. He sat back, yawning as he glanced at the watch on his wrist, before rolling his first letter up together with Harry's, sealing them with a tap of his wand. He folded his mother's letter and stood, stretching, before strolling out of the Common Room, the Owlery (and maybe the kitchens) his destination, humming 'God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs' the whole way.

**A/N: Ah, another chapter finished, albeit a rather short one, my apologies. I have to admit that half of the reason I wrote this chapter was to get everyone's attention for a question I need answering. But first: what do you think of the letter? I tried to make it as Harry-esque as possible.**

**Alright, now to my more important question… Although I've been told many times, by both readers and friends, that I write well, I am still a bit insecure, and lately I've noticed a rise in the number of fanfics with this plot line. So, to keep it short and simple; should I keep writing? I will continue to write chapters, but I will not post them until I know what you guys think so, just an 'aye' or 'nay' would be nice… Thanks**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter telling me to keep writing; it really warmed me to know that so many people care! I promise to keep writing as long as there are people who want to read this ****. So, without further ado –**

Chapter Fourteen – Trust

Hermione blinked furiously, but still her vision wouldn't clear. _I really should get my eyes checked,_ she thought as she rubbed at them viciously, to no avail, knowing full well that failing eye-sight was not the culprit; she was just that exhausted. It was a week before the Christmas holidays and the seventh years were still labouring away at the enormous pile of work the teachers were setting them.

Hermione tried once again to focus on the essay Professor Vector had set them but her efforts were futile and so she did something very un-Hermione-like; she gave up, promising herself she'd do it before class tomorrow.

'I'm off to bed,' she said as she organised and packed away her things. It took her a few moments to note the silence. She raised her voice and tried again.

'Malfoy, Harry, I said I'm off to bed.'

The two boys looked up, finally realising they were being spoken to, and Hermione didn't know whether to laugh or to cry; Draco's hair, usually immaculately styled, looked as bad as Harry's unruly mop and the circles under the raven-haired boy's eyes were so dark they looked like shiners. She felt a rush of pride as she suddenly appreciated that the boys were working as hard as she was, but it was quickly quelled by worry; they looked worse than she felt.

'Oh, Hey 'Mione,' Harry as though noticing her for the first time although they'd been sharing the same table for hours, 'You done?' he asked.

'No, but I can't concentrate anymore, I'm exhausted, I'm going to bed and I suggest you both do the same; you look like hell.'

The two boys stared at her for a long moment, glanced at one another, down at their books, then back to Hermione and she had to bite back a laugh.

'Okay,' was all Malfoy said, but he made no move to pack away his things until Harry had already started. Hermione smiled as she watched the boys throw books and parchment into their bags somewhat reluctantly.

'Hey, where's Ron?' Harry looked around as they stood, noticing his absence for the first time.

'He left for bed ages ago,' Hermione told him, 'don't tell him this but, I think he was the smart one this time.'

Harry chuckled, 'Indeed he was. Come on, 'Mione, I'll walk you to your tower.'

Hermione bit her lip, reluctant to accept his offer, but Malfoy saved her the argument.

'No, Potter, you look about ready to pass out, I promise to escort our Head Girl to her Dormitory safely, and if I don't you are more than welcome to hex me tomorrow, but right now you need to get to bed, as do we all.'

Harry studied Draco through half-lidded eyes and Hermione thought he was going to argue but instead he nodded.

'Alright, I'll hold you to that,' he told Draco, who laughed. They parted at the doors of the library, Harry giving Hermione a swift hug before hurrying off the Gryffindor Tower as she and Draco made their way to their dorms.

'Harry must be exhausted if he didn't argue with you,' Hermione said after a five minute silence. Draco looked at her sharply.

'Don't you think I can be trusted?' he asked and she regretted her words immediately.

'No, no, I just meant…' she broke off, feeling foolish and he grunted. An uncomfortable silence fell between the two as they reached the portrait and Malfoy, besides muttering the password, said nothing as he followed her in and walked off to his room. Hermione stood in the Common Room, staring at his closed door, feeling confused and upset; she hadn't meant that he wasn't to be trusted, Harry trusted him and so did Hermione. She shook her head and walked to her room; she'd talk to him tomorrow. She hoped.

* * *

'I'm working, I'm working – oh, it's you.'

Harry looked up to see who Ron was shouting at and was surprised to see Ginny, laughing at her brother.

'Hey Gin, why you up so early?'

It was just gone five o'clock and Harry and Ron were desperately trying to finish their work, having dragged themselves out of bed at dawn after only a few hours of sleep. Harry marvelled at the fact that Hermione didn't have to wake them.

'Couldn't sleep,' the red-head girl told him, taking a seat beside him, laying her head on his shoulder.

'Bad dreams?' he asked, wrapping an arm around her, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead before returning, one-handed, to his work. She murmured in consent and closed her eyes. There was a silence as the two boys carried on their work, occasionally throwing balls of crumpled parchment into the fire (or at one another) and Ginny drifted off into a light doze.

At seven the boys admitted defeat in favour of breakfast and Harry shook her gently, chuckling when she mumbled and tried snuggling closer to him. The trio made their way down to the Great Hall and were not at all surprised to find Hermione there. She and Draco sat side-by-side at the Gryffindor table, not speaking.

'Good Morning!' Ginny, who had probably had more sleep than any of her seventh year companions, chimed, receiving foul looks from the lot.

'You look almost as bad as you did last night,' Hermione told Harry, pouring him and Ron generous cups of coffee, 'Did you get any sleep at all?'

'We did, but we were up at the crack of dawn,' Ron told her, Harry being too busy making love to his coffee, 'You're one to talk though, 'Mione, you look like hell.' He ducked the muffin she tossed at him and they all laughed.

'Why are you up, Weaselette?' Draco asked Ginny. Harry, Ron and Hermione tensed at the old jibe, but Ginny didn't seem to mind.

'Bad dreams,' she simply replied and he nodded.

'You okay?' he asked her and she smiled at the blonde, 'I am, thank you Ferret,' she told him and they both chuckled, leaving the trio a little confused.

'Speaking of bad dreams,' Ginny said, turning to Hermione, 'Have you changed your mind about sharing dorms with Harry yet?' she asked and Hermione groaned.

'Ginny, I told you, I'm not going to. Harry and I agree that it's not necessary; neither of us are having nightmares anymore, are we Harry?'

Harry looked alarmed to be in the argument the two girls had been having ever since Ginny had been cured, 'I-I'm not, no.' he said quickly and Ron sniggered.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, 'Ron, has Harry been having nightmares?'

Ron stopped sniggering immediately.

'No, he hasn't,' Ron answered sincerely, but wearing the same alarmed expression as Harry. It was Draco's turn to snigger.

'See,' Hermione said to Ginny, 'It's not necessary anymore.'

The youngest Weasley studied her friend closely, glanced at Malfoy, then nodded, 'If you say so, I still think that it was silly of you.' She said, shrugging, and turned back to her breakfast. Once cured from her fake-jealousy, Ginny had been eager to find out whether Harry and Hermione were sharing a room and had been disappointed, to say the least, that the two weren't going forward with the plans. She had been furious with Hermione for 'taking away the one comfort to Harry' and it had taken a very Mrs-Weasley-ish lecture from Ron and multiple reassurances from Harry to get her to apologise to Hermione for flying off the handle, but though she wasn't angry anymore, she kept badgering Hermione to go to McGonagall and tell her she'd changed her mind, which Hermione flatly refused to do.

Once they had finished eating Harry suggested that they head to the library to try get some more work done before their lessons, to Hermione's relief. Draco followed them but, at the door to the Great Hall Ginny grabbed his arm, a finger held to her lips telling him to stay quiet. He obliged, stepping back into the hall with her.

'Malfoy, tell me, has Hermione been having nightmares?' she asked him after making sure the rest had gone ahead. Draco studied the ginger girl, impressed by what he saw; despite her age she was as mature as Potter and his friends and her questions were bred by concern, not petty teenage curiosity. He still was still rankled by Granger's words the night before but had realised upon entering his room, that she had been referring to Potter's stubbornness, not his trustworthiness and that it had been his own insecurities that had made it seem that way, so when he answered the Weaselette's question he did so honestly;

'I haven't heard her screaming or crying,' he told her, after assuring that they were alone, 'But, I have woken to find her sleeping on the couch in the Common Room, making me think that she is, in fact, still having nightmares and she hopes Potter might come looking for her,' he paused, looking at her carefully, 'Does this bother you?' he asked curiously and she frowned.

'That she sits in the Common Room waiting for Harry? Only because it means that she lied when she said she's sleeping fine, not because I think she and Harry have some sort of unsavoury relationship going on,' she told him sharply. He smiled and nodded, sweeping past her to follow the trio to the library. Ginny didn't move, she stood where she was, a small frown on her face as she stared up at the clouds that were gathering on the ceiling.

* * *

Harry slaved away at his Defence assignment, books strewn around him, frowning as he read and re-read incantations for spells and ingredients for potions. He was having another late night, but tonight he was alone; Hermione had finished her assignments hours ago and Ron had once again decided to throw in the towel after finishing his potions essay, but Harry wanted to get everything done before turning in so he had come back to the Gryffindor Tower but hadn't gone to bed. He knew that he was guaranteed a place in the Auror Office but he wanted to be accepted into the office because he had worked hard, not because he was Harry Potter.

'Harry?'

'Hey Gin,' he greeted, not glancing up. She sat at the opposite end of the table but said nothing and he looked up.

'Everything okay?' he asked, instantly concerned when he took in her appearance; she looked upset, her eyes were ringed with red and he swore he could see the tracks where tears had stained her cheeks. When she didn't reply he put aside his quill and went to sit beside her.

'What's wrong _Ardor_?' he asked her, using his pet name for her, wrapping his arm around her.

'Harry, do you love Hermione?' her voice broke over her last word and Harry pulled back but didn't remove his arm from around her shoulders.

'Of course I love 'Mione, Gin, but not the way I love you _Ardor,_ 'Mione is like my sister, you know that Ginny,' he told her, searching her face as he spoke, but she looked away from him.

'But… All those times you guys slept together…?'

Harry couldn't help but laugh, stopping quickly when she looked at him, hurt.

'Oh, Gin, nothing romantic has ever happened between Hermione and I, even when we shared a bed,' he sighed, 'How long have you known Hermione and I, Gin?' he asked her.

'Very long,' she replied softly and he nodded, 'And have you ever seen anything pass between us that indicates that we might like one another the way you and I do?' he asked her and she frowned as she thought, then shook her head.

'But you two are so close…'

Harry smiled, 'Yes, I guess we are, but we've been through so much together, Hermione, Ron and I, it would be strange if we were anything but, Gin.'

He searched her features again, 'What brought this on, Gin; you were always so supportive, what's changed?'

She looked at him for a long moment then dropped her eyes to where her lands lay in her lap.

'I have, I know, but everyone keeps asking me if I trust that the two of you are just friends, if I believe that you guys aren't… aren't having sex… and I do, but after the potion I've been wondering the same thing..'

Harry stared at his girlfriend, shocked.

'But Gin, you were so upset when Hermione told you we weren't going through with McGonagall's suggestion!'

She nodded, tears falling into her lap, 'I know, I know, but I just… I can't help it, okay?!' she yelled, suddenly angry, and Harry pulled his arm away from her shoulders, his shock now mingled with anger.

'You wanted to see if she'd done it because of a guilty conscience, didn't you?' he asked her, not yelling like she had, but it was obvious he was angry, and maybe a little disgusted, and when she didn't deny it he laughed nastily, standing, upending his chair.

'That's rich, Ginny, very rich, you go from hating Ron for being ignorant to being just like him! You know, Gin, trust goes both ways, I trusted you when Brian was at the Burrow and I was away – oh yes, I know how much you like him,' Harry spat at her when her eyes widened at the mention of Bill's Egyptian friend, 'so maybe you should trust me with a friend I've always loved like a _sister_!' His voice never rose to a yell, instead it lowered to a snarl and Ginny cringed as he spoke and he smiled sardonically.

'I suggest you go back to bed and dream about _Brian_,' he hissed at her and her eyes widened but he ignored the hurt look she gave him and turned away, taking his seat again and going back to his work as if he wasn't seething with anger. She sat staring at him, horrified, but he made no indication that he knew she was still there and after a few minutes she stood and went back up the stairs to her room, shoulders hunched in defeat. When Harry heard the door to her dormitory closing he sat back, letting out a long breath, forcing himself to calm down.

_So she thinks 'Mione and I have been fucking behind her back, does she? _he thought to himself, seeing red again despite his best efforts and the quill in his hand snapped, spraying ink all over the library books before him, _Well, FUCK HER!_ His breath picked up and he growled, but his anger quickly turned into sorrow and he stared down at the ink-spattered books morosely for a moment before snapping them all shut and pulling a sheet of parchment from his bag; he wouldn't be able to work on anything the way he felt now so instead he read.

_Hey,_

_You're right about the "Dear Friend"; it had me worried as soon as I opened your letter! You can indeed tell Hermione that your "pen pal" didn't appreciate the sentiment at all, it did sound somewhat gay. I can understand beginning a correspondence with "Dear" or "To whom it may concern" if it's formal, but you and I are far past such formalities, don't you agree? And starting our letters with "Dear" may give too much away, as the muggles say; The walls have eyes._

_In regards to Christmas, I'm just waiting for Mother to confirm, but your reference to "such a Mrs-Weasley-ish glare" has me slightly worried about meeting the mother hen, even though you mentioned her being excited about Mother and I, should I be worried? But, as I said, I'm just waiting for mother to confirm, but I think you can tell our Head Mistress I will be joining you, if Mother doesn't want to join you I will make other travel arrangements home from London._

_Mother is doing very well from what I read in her last letter, the locals are warming to her quickly and she's made a few friends already and she's been invited to dinner at quite a few homes. She says she misses the extensive grounds of the Manor but that's all and that the forest behind her cottage more than makes up for her yearning. She's sent me a few photographs of her small garden and it looks beautiful, I will send them to you with your next letter if you want to see?_

_How are Teddy and Andromeda? Mother mentioned in her last letter that she misses her estranged sister terribly but she's afraid that Andromeda might not appreciate it if she tried to contact her. It pains me to have to ask this but, could you maybe contact Andromeda and ask her what her feelings toward her sister are? I want my mother to be happy but she won't be entirely content without family, I'm sure you understand when I say family _is _happiness. I would appreciate if you can do me this favour._

_About the name change, you'll see that there's another letter attached to this; it's a letter to the Ministry, the second of two, that details the reasons for the changing of our names from 'Malfoy' to 'Black', as well as a section mentioning that I have permission from an adopted member of the Black family (you) to go forth with the change. I would appreciate it if you could sign the letter and maybe even write a short letter of permission. I'm planning to give my mother the Change of Surname Certificate for Christmas, I just hope it gets through in time; they took their sweet time to reply to my first letter._

_I understand that the workload has been hard for you and I knew your letters would be shorter, so no hate there. I also agree with your observation of Professor Tarrant, besides his looks which, as you say, have half the boys in the castle feeling homo, something does seem off about him but I cannot put my finger on it, if he is a magical creature then the only clue we have to go on is his appearance, which really isn't much help._

_I laughed when I read what you said about Hermione; it truly is something to wonder at! But, then again, the famous Harry Potter has always been an Ace at DADA, though I wonder if her sudden demise as 'Brightest Witch of her Age' has anything to do with the doodles she makes during the class!_

_Let me know what the arrangements for the Christmas Break are (when we're flooing to Grimmauld Place, etc.) and please remember to send off that letter to the Ministry as soon as you've signed it!_

_Thanks,_

_Draco._

Harry felt a lot better once he reached the end of his letter, chuckling as he read the last few lines. He pulled the second letter from behind the first, scanning it with a critical eye, nodding as he read it. Once he had signed the document he pulled a clean sheet of parchment toward him and quickly, but neatly, wrote a short letter stating that he, the godson of the last of The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, had given permission to Draco Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy to restore their last names to Black. He also requested that the change be processed as soon as possible.

He surveyed his work carefully and once he was satisfied that it was suitable he rolled it up along with Draco's letter, sealing it with a tap of his wand. He sat back, glancing at the watch the Weasleys had given him, yawning. He hadn't forgotten about his fight with Ginny but he had put it to the back of his mind, deciding to deal with it later. He penned a quick letter back to Draco, putting it aside before packing away his books. He wondered if there were any people at the Ministry as he wandered to the Owlery.

_Too bad for them, that owl's not going to give up until he's delivered this letter! _he laughed as he called Pig down.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**Sorry if there are a few grammar mistakes (I'd appreciate it if you point them out to me), I finished this up after 2 in the morning, I'm not happy with the last paragraph but I feel all my readers deserve this update **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling holds the copyright for Harry Potter and Co., I take no credit for her work, I am just playing charades with her characters. :P**

**A/N: WOAH! There are more than 100 people following this fic O_O Thanks guys **

Chapter Fifteen – 'Twas A Few Days Before Christmas…

'Harry, you should go talk to her, she's really cut up about this!'

Harry shut his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose so hard that the pads of his glasses cut into the soft flesh beside his eyes.

'Hermione, I told her, just like I'm going to tell you; I need time to think this through!' his voice, although hard, was low as they strode through the corridors towards Potions; the last thing Harry needed right now was for the gossip mongers and his "fan-club" to get wind of his argument with Ginny. They had sat beside one another in the Great Hall since but hadn't said a word.

'No, she told me what you said to her and I think that it was really low of you! It was cruel.' Hermione scolded him and somehow her voice managed to hold shrillness despite being just above a whisper.

Harry turned to glare at the bushy-haired and Hermione flinched.

'I'm sure she told you _exactly_ what I said that night,' he growled and Hermione cringed, 'I will say this one last time – _I need time to think things through!_'

Harry glowered at his best friend, who now stood frozen just outside the classroom, for a moment then sighed, 'Look 'Mione, I have a feeling that Ginny told you a biased version of the events and I suggest you take it up with her, but I am not going to talk about this any further.'

He turned to walk into class but paused, 'I don't hate her, and I don't want to break up with her, but I can't just forget what she said,' he said softly, without glancing at Hermione, then walked away from her. He felt guilty about his harsh words that night three days ago but he also felt a small, smouldering ember of anger as the words Ginny had spoken replayed themselves in his head.

* * *

Draco was lounging on a couch in the Head's Common Room, eyes closed and feet up on the desk they still hadn't returned to its classroom, humming to himself, when the portrait opened, closed, and a soft thump that told him that someone had taken a seat – or rather, fallen into one – and the smell of parchment and a perfume he didn't particularly take a fancy to, assailed him.

'You really should try a different perfume, this one doesn't suit you all that well,' he said lightly, and when he opened his eyes it was to see Hermione scowling at him. To his relief the scowl didn't reach her eyes.

'And, why, may I ask, is the Golden Girl not enjoying lunch in the Great Hall with her posse?'

Hermione studied him through narrowed eyes and Draco got the distinct impression that she was deciding whether he was teasing her or simply asking a question in his usual snarky manner. She obviously settled for the latter because her scowl dropped and she sighed.

'I got sick of Harry and Ginny's silence. They had a bit of a tiff a few nights ago and they're still not talking,' she explained when he raised an eyebrow.

Draco had heard, via a bit of eavesdropping, of this argument, but wanted to hear what Hermione had to say so he let nothing on.

'Oh?' he asked, curious, and Hermione made a noise somewhere between a growl and an exasperated sigh.

'Well, Ginny told me that she'd asked Harry if he still loved her,' Draco wrinkled his nose at the word, but Hermione pointedly ignored him, 'and he went off at her, accusing her of liking someone else and that she didn't trust him. I tried to talk to him this morning but he was rather shirty with me, as if he didn't do anything wrong,' she finished with a weary shake of her head, as if she was admitting defeat. Draco frowned; he had heard Ronald and Longbottom talking about the argument this morning and from what Ron said it had sounded as if the Weaselette had started the row.

'I may not be an expert on all things Potter, but that doesn't sound like something Harry would do... Have you asked him his side of the story?' he asked Hermione and the guilty shift in her seat answered him.

'Look,' he paused, unwilling to become part of their teenage drama, but thought that Harry deserved to have someone speak up for him, 'I heard Longbottom and Ronald talking about the argument in Charms this morning, and from what Ron said, it sounds almost as if the Weaselette told our boy saviour that she doesn't completely trust him with you. Apparently Harry _did_ fly off the handle a little but he didn't accuse her of liking someone, just that he had trusted her with some friend of her brother's and that she would do well to extend that same trust when it comes to his friendship with you.'

Hermione's face began to fall as Draco recounted what he had heard and by the time he had finished she looked aghast.

'Oh no, and I told Harry he had been cruel this morning,' she whispered, appalled at herself, 'that's what he meant by 'biased version of events'... Oh God, I am a horrible friend!'

Draco, who had completely lost track of what she was talking about, shook his head bemusedly but said nothing.

'I'll talk to him about it once we get to Grimmauld Place tonight,' she told herself firmly.

'You mean tomorrow night,' Draco told her casually, inspecting his fingernails, and Hermione shook her head.

'No, I mean tonight, we – Hang on, did Harry speak to you about the arrangements for Christmas?'

Draco nodded, 'We're all leaving tomorrow afternoon.'

Hermione groaned, 'That Harry, such a scatter-brain. He and I are leaving for Grimmauld Place tonight so that we can get all the necessary things sorted out before everyone else arrives.'

Draco felt a stab of irrational panic, 'You're leaving tonight? Who am I going to floo with tomorrow?' It was a moment before the childishness of his rushed questions dawned on him and he flushed, but Hermione only smiled gently.

'You'll be floo-ing through to Grimmauld Place at noon tomorrow with Ron and Ginny, from the Head Mistress' office. Have you ever been there?'

Draco shook his head and Hermione pulled a sheet of parchment from her bag, on the top of which she wrote something.

'Here,' she said, tearing the piece of parchment neatly and handing it to Draco, 'We're not entirely sure if the _Fidelius Charm_ Professor Dumbledore put on the house is still active so you'll see I wrote the address on that slip. Read it before you floo and the charm should let you through. Didn't Harry tell you this?'

Draco shook his head again and Hermione sighed, exasperated.

'That boy, he may have defeated the Dark Lord, but I swear he has the attention span of a goldfish.' She muttered, pulling a book from her bag as she continued muttering. Draco smiled as he watched the witch open her book, flick through the pages until she found what he assumed was her place in it and settled back against the cushions to read, her quiet muttering dying out as she became absorbed by her book, and Draco felt it safe to study her.

He had known Hermione for almost seven years now (eight if you counted the year before but he didn't) and for the first six of those years he had hated her, hated her because she was a muggleborn, hated her because she had beaten him to being the top of their class every year, and hated her because she was happy; she had friends who would do anything for her, the teachers liked her and, thanks to her involvement in Harry's adventures, people looked up to her, and he had used every opportunity presented to him to humiliate her.

Without realising it his hand rose to his cheek as he remembered how it had stung after she had slapped him in their third year. He smiled as he remembered that, just before her hand had connected with her face, he had been admiring her fierceness; the way her eyes burned holes in him and the way her cheeks flushed when he had angered her.

Draco, being of the male species, had been quite aware of Hermione in a way that had never been tainted by his hatred for her. She may have been plain when she had started her first year at Hogwarts but, as with any other girl, Hermione had grown and filled out over the following years and Draco knew that it was thanks to her part in the war that she now no longer resembled the bookworm she once was, but a strong woman, a warrior in her own right, and, while she would never be a supermodel, she was beautiful in another, more lasting, way.

Her posture spoke of a soldier that had seen horror beyond compare but had never given up the fight, her chiselled features were testament to the long nights and hard days she had gone through and her lean, toned body spoke of her time spent fleeing, fighting and working. Even her hair, which Draco had once rather vulgarly described to Pansy as 'a bush of pubes on her head' had become slightly less haphazard and now hung around her face in what he could only describe as a mane of cinnamon curls and Draco realised, with a start, that he hated it when Hermione braided her hair; she should not try to tame her curls, they were far too beautiful. It didn't help that her female parts, as Draco referred to them with an inward wince, had filled out nicely too. Hermione was stunning in a way many girls would never been and Draco couldn't help but run his eyes down her figure. _God,_ he thought, _she even has perfect ankles!_

Draco was saved the shame of being caught enjoying the site that was Hermione Granger by the bell that signalled the end of lunch. He grabbed his bag and waited for Hermione to catch up, indicating that she pass through the portrait hole before him.

'Hey, why weren't _you_ in the Great Hall for lunch?' Hermione suddenly asked, and Draco chortled.

'Because I'm trying to avoid Pansy,' he told her, grimacing at the thought of his one-time fling, 'but also because I like the peace of the Common Room before it's invaded by Gryffindors,' he added cheekily and Hermione rewarded him with a dead arm.

'Well, it looks like you won't be able to avoid her forever,' the Gryffindor said cryptically before turning to go up a staircase, where she paused for a moment.

'You do know that you can invite your friends to work in our Common Room too?' she added but Draco was still stuck on the former comment.

'What did yo-'

'Drakey, where have you been?!'

Hermione shot him a sympathetic look, slightly marred by the shaking of her shoulders and vanished up the staircase.

'Drakey? Have you been avoiding me?'

Draco wished fervently he could just disappear as he turned to face to owner of the high-pitched squeal resignedly.

'No, Pansy, I had homework to do,' he lied, not caring that it sounded exactly so. Oh, how he wished he could disappear.

* * *

Harry scanned the Common Room as he entered through the portrait hole, searching for the familiar flash of ruby hair. Hermione, too wound up to wait 'til they had reached Grimmauld Place, had passed him a note in their last class. He had taken it with some trepidation, but instead of a written lecture it was an apology;

_Harry,_

_I want to apologise for badgering you this morning. I spoke to__ Draco during lunch and he made me realise that I hadn't stopped to listen to your side of the story and I'm sorry for the things I said. Could you please tell me what actually happened?_

Harry had replied with a short run-down of what both he and Ginny had said the night before and while Hermione read he'd made up his mind. He barely read her reply before scrawling back;

'_Mione, I need to talk to her. I know we're supposed to leave as soon as class ends but I have to talk to her._

Hermione had smiled and when she finished reading she gave him a small nod. The bell had barely rung and Harry was already halfway to the door. Now he searched the Gryffindor Common Room frantically until he spotted Ginny chatting to some girls.

'Gin, may I speak to you in private, please?' The girls Ginny had been chatting to failed to notice the way her face fell as they were too busy batting their eyelids at Harry.

'Yeah, okay,' the red-head sighed and Harry led her out the crowded Common Room into the corridor, which was mercifully empty.

He took a deep breath, then looked her dead in the eyes as he began to speak;

'I know that saying sorry won't make the words I said that night any less painful, but I really am sorry and I need you to know that. I should have realised that all you wanted was some assurance and given you that instead of flying off the handle like that. I know that you wouldn't stoop so low as to trick Hermione and it was cruel of me to think you would. And I also want to give you the assurance that I should have given you then; I love_ you_, Ginny, no one else, and Hermione has always, and will always, be a sister to me. I hope that you can forgive me…?' he watched her as he ran out of words to say and Ginny gazed back at him for a few moments after his rather inelegant speech, then threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

'I forgive you,' she whispered breathily when Harry finally surrendered her lips back to her.

'I thought that's what the kiss meant,' he responded with a goofy smile and she giggled.

'Want to know one of the reasons why Hermione changed her mind about the whole sharing a dorm thing?' Ginny suddenly asked in a conspiratorial whisper and Harry nodded.

The red-head brought her lips to his ear and paused for effect.

'I'll tell you later.'

Harry rolled his eyes, 'Tease,' and Ginny laughed.

'Just for you babe.'

Harry kissed her gently and then pulled back with a sigh, 'I have to go; Hermione and I were supposed to have left already. See you tomorrow?'

Ginny pulled him closer by his tie for one more peck, then whispered, 'Maybe.'

Harry groaned at the promise in her voice and glared at his girlfriend, 'I'll hold you to that.'

She grinned at him as she slid back into the Common Room and Harry turned and ran all the way to the Head Mistress' office, hoping that Hermione had thought to take his trunk from the Head's Common Room.

* * *

Harry lay staring up at the canopy of what had once been Sirius's bed, Teddy curled up against his chest, his fingers drawing senseless patterns on the small child's back. It was one of the reasons he and Hermione had come back to the Black Residence before everyone else; so that Harry could spend some time alone with his godson. Andromeda had arrived not long after he and Hermione had flooed in and Harry had happily taken over watching the child while Andromeda helped Hermione ready the house for guests. It had been rather amusing to find that Kreacher was a sucker for the adorable little boy and he spent more time entertaining Teddy than helping. Hermione didn't complain at all.

'Harry?'

He turned his head toward the doorway and wasn't surprised to see Hermione standing in the gloom.

'Can I…? For old time's sake?' she asked timidly and Harry smiled, patting the bed, shifting Teddy so that he wouldn't slide off of his godfather's chest.

'Are you comfortable like that?' Hermione whispered as she slid in beside Harry and the raven-haired boy laughed softly.

'I am and I imagine he is too; he won't let me move him.'

Hermione made a soft noise of amusement and rested her head on Harry's shoulder, and he wrapped an arm around her.

''ight 'arry' Hermione mumbled, already dozing and Harry chuckled, laying back, one arm around his best friend and one arm around his godson.

'Night,' he smiled, and went back to staring at the canopy of Sirius' old bed.

**A/N: Aaaaannnd the next one is done! What do you think? I wasn't planning on the piece where Draco admires our heroine but he insisted so I told him to go ahead.**

**And yes, I am aware of the fact that the Chapter name **_**SUCKS.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters**

Chapter Sixteen – One New Friend at a Time

Draco Malfoy felt oddly nervous as he padded through the castle towards Professor McGonagall's office. In one hand he carried a small suitcase and he felt slightly relieved that Hermione had left the night before; he had been able to wrap the gifts he had received the night before via Owl Order without curious questions from the Gryffindor.

He choked on the password to griffin that guarded the revolving staircase that led to the Head Mistress' office and the griffin gave him a nasty leer as he jumped out of the way and Draco felt his heart leap into his throat.

Ginny smiled when he stepped off the staircase, 'Hey, we almost thought that you were going to ditch us,' she told him and Draco paled when Ronald nodded.

'Am I late?' he asked, alarmed, and Ginny laughed.

'No, but Professor McGonagall is,' she giggled and Draco smiled.

'I am never late, Miss Weasley,' the Head Mistress stepped off the revolving stairs and Ginny clapped a hand over her mouth, 'I arrive precisely when I mean to.'

Ginny flushed but Draco and Ron shared an amused glance as they followed the woman into her office.

'Now, Mr Potter told me that it would only be the three of you going through, is that correct?'

'Yes, Professor,' Ron confirmed and Professor McGonagall nodded.

'Mr Malfoy, you may go first,' she told him, offering him a small jar of silver powder. He was about to take a handful of said powder when Ron grabbed his arm.

'Wait, did Harry or Hermione tell you exactly where you're going?' he asked, 'We aren't sure if the _Fidelius Charm_ is still active,' he said in answer to Professor McGonagall's raised eyebrow.

Draco frowned then suddenly remembered the slip of parchment Hermione had given him, 'Hermione gave me this,' he said as he pulled the slip from his pocket, unfolding it.

_You have been invited to Christmas at Number 12, Grimmauld Place._

Draco memorised the words Hermione had written, before handing it to Ronald, who read it then nodded, 'This should do it, you should get through the barrier.'

'Well then, off you go Mr Malfoy, I don't have all day.'

Draco took a handful of the silver powder, threw it into the fireplace before stepping in, 'Twelve Grimmauld Place!' he called and just before he began to spin he remembered; he _hated_ floo-ing!

* * *

He had barely stepped out of the grate in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place when he was besieged by a cloud of soft, brown fluff.

'Hermione, let the poor guy get out of the fire first!' Draco heard Harry chuckle and the girl in question jumped back, flushing crimson.

'I'm glad you made it,' she mumbled, embarrassed, and Draco felt his heart settle back into his chest.

'I thought I'd end up stuck in a wall,' he joked and Harry laughed.

'At least you didn't end up in Knockturn Alley,' Harry told him and Draco frowned, confused, but before he could ask he was knocked to the ground as Ron stumbled out of the fireplace.

'I'm so sorry!' the ginger told him as he pulled Draco off the ground and led him away from the fire.

'It's my fault,' Draco assured the gangly boy as Hermione vanished the dust off their clothes with a spell, 'That's what I get for not moving out of the way.'

Ronald laughed but Draco missed his response when Ginny came tumbling out of the fireplace and threw herself at Harry, catching him off guard and sending the two toppling, which only made Draco and Hermione's own laughter join that of Ron and it wasn't long before the three were clutching their stomachs as a tussle ensued between Ginny and Harry, who hadn't yet realised who it was that had collided with him. When the pair had finally stopped trying to kill one another Hermione managed to catch her breath but she was still gasping when she began to tell the trio where they'd be sleeping.

'Alright Ginny, you'll be you'll be sharing a room with me,' Harry whispered something in Ginny's ear and she giggled, earning the pair a glare from Hermione, 'Ron, you'll be sharing a room with Draco and George. Draco, your mom will be sharing a room with Andromeda. Harry has Teddy sleeping in his room, Bill and Charlie will share a room, Mr and Mrs Weasley will be sharing a room and Percy will be sharing with Neville if he comes,' Hermione paused, trying to remember if she'd missed anyone and Ron spoke up;

'Where is Teddy?' he asked, thinking back to the Burrow and the way Teddy had teased George.

'Oh, he went Andromeda to fetch Mrs Malfoy.'

'That should be a surprise for your mother,' Harry told Draco with a grin, 'She's expecting me.'

Draco laughed, 'I'm sure she'll be thrilled.'

'Come on, I'll show you your rooms,' Hermione said, deciding that she'd covered all the people who'd be joining them, 'Ron, you and Draco are sharing the room you slept in two years ago.'

The group followed Hermione up the stairs as she pointed out the various other rooms in the house on their way.

'Oh, you are welcome to explore the house,' she informed Draco as Ginny and Harry broke away from the group into the girl's room, 'But if there's a red ribbon around the handle of a door I suggest you avoid the room; Kreacher has been cleaning the house out but some of the floors are rotting and Kreacher told Harry that some of the rooms are just dangerous,' she explained and Draco nodded, but his curiosity was peaked.

'This is ours,' Ronald told him when they reached a door on the second floor.

'I'll see you guys down in the kitchen once you've settled in,' Hermione told them and vanished back down the stairs as Draco and Ron entered the room.

Ron whistled, 'This looks much better than it did last time I was here!' he said, mostly to himself and Draco looked around. The room filled with light, emerald curtains drawn, sunlight illuminating two single canopy beds dressed in white sheets and pastel green duvets. Two dressers stood on either sides of the room, a desk stood against the window and a door led to what Draco assumed must be a bathroom.

'Pick a bed,' Ron told him and Draco lay his suitcase on the bed to the left, unknowingly choosing the bed Harry had once used.

'Bathroom is through there,' Ron indicated the door, confirming Draco's earlier assumption, 'That's new too; Kreacher must have been working hard.' Draco was surprised to hear the gratification that coloured the boy's voice.

'We had to go down to the first floor to use the bathroom before,' Ron answered Draco's unasked question as he began to unpack his things and Draco quickly followed suit, feeling a rush of gratitude when the ginger-haired boy waited for him to finish before leading the way back to the kitchen; the route seemed straightforward but Draco had heard stories of Walburga Black's insanity and wouldn't have put it past her to have jinxed the huge house.

'Us girls, Andromeda and Narcissa are going shopping once they get back,' Hermione was telling Harry as Draco and Ron re-entered the kitchen. Draco moved to help Harry and Hermione with lunch while Ron fell into a chair beside Ginny.

'Awesome, we get the house to ourselves!' Ron crowed and Hermione rolled her eyes.

'You guys are going to be looking after Teddy,' she told the boy but this didn't faze him.

'Teddy's cool man,' he drawled in a bad impression of a muggle Mafia member, 'we can trust him.'

Hermione rolled her eyes yet again as Harry adopted the same tone, 'Yeah, he won't rat us out.'

'Draco, would you like to come with us?' Ginny asked while Hermione aimed a spoon at Ron's head.

'Where are you going?' he asked casually, glancing at Hermione.

'Oh, just to get Harry some decent clothes,' Ginny told him, causing the raven to flush.

'My clothes are decent!' he growled, earning himself a 'no, they are not!' from everyone.

'I have to agree with them, Harry dear, your clothes are really terrible,' a woman's voice floated into the kitchen from the stairs and the Weasley's jumped to their feet, running to engulf their mother in a hug.

'Mrs Weasley! Andromeda! Mrs Malfoy! You're here!' Hermione gushed and Draco had to laugh as Harry's face lit up like a Christmas tree as he rushed to relieve Draco's aunt of the small child she held in her arms.

'Mother,' Draco called, wiping his hands off on the apron Hermione had forced him into before hugging her fiercely.

'Draco, darling, it's so good to see you!' Narcissa Malfoy smiled, hugging her son with just as enthusiastically.

'Draco,' she said, pulling back, 'I want you to meet my sister, Andromeda Tonks; the only one of us who was smart enough to marry a descent man.'

Draco stuck his hand out awkwardly to the woman who looked so much like his Aunt Bella, but so different, and she laughed lightly and pulled him into a hug.

'Pleased to finally meet you Draco,' she told him and Draco smiled, 'That boy Harry is currently trying to eat is my grandson, Teddy.'

Everyone turned to watch Harry, who was blowing raspberries against the little boy's neck.

'Is he a Metamorphmagus like Tonks was?' Draco asked, noting the bright blue hair the child sported.

'He definitely is,' Ron grinned and Hermione smiled, knowing that she, and everyone who had been at the Burrow that day, was remembering his amusing changes.

'Lunch is almost ready,' Hermione said, shaking herself out of her musings, 'We'll leave to go shopping once we've eaten, you're welcome to join us if you'd like,' she told Mrs Weasley, who nodded, smiling.

'Where's dad?' Ginny asked Molly and she sighed.

'Your father and Percy insisted on going in to work today; they'll be joining us tonight.' Ginny and Hermione shook their heads, smiling, as everyone took a seat at the table, Harry and Hermione levitating the plates of sandwiches and soup onto the table.

'Tuck in,' Harry announced and no one needed a second invitation, but they had barely touched the sandwiches when a head appeared around the door.

'Is that little brat in here?' George Weasley asked and Teddy, who obviously remembered him, gurgled, his hair becoming red in an instant, earning him chuckles from around the table.

'Ah, it's the little monster!' George cried in mock horror, sweeping Teddy off the table and through the air.

'George, put the poor child down,' Molly scolded him, but without conviction; she was pleased to see George smiling.

'Let him play,' Andromeda said with a smile, watching as her grandson tugged on George's hair and the Weasley stuck his tongue out only to be rewarded by that being caught by little fingers too.

'eth gos meh!' George mumbled and stumbled around drunkenly, being careful not to drop the chortling toddler.

* * *

Draco stared at the shop fronts, caught between curiosity and trepidation. This was the first time he had stepped out into Muggle London and while everyone else seemed right at home in the bustling streets, even his mother, Draco found it rather alarming. He stayed close to Hermione and his mother as the group wandered from shop to shop.

'Draco, could you come over here?' Ginny called him from somewhere in the huge store. They were inside a clothing store and Ginny, true to her word, was shopping for Harry. Without thinking Draco grabbed hold of Hermione's hand and dragged her along as he went in search of the red-head. She looked surprised to be holding the Slytherin's hand but she smiled and only held on tighter, guiding Draco expertly between the racks of clothes until they reached Ginny.

'Oh, hey Hermione,' Ginny looked up, immediately noting the linked hands but saying nothing, 'I could use your opinion too – What do you think of these?'

She held up two t-shirts, one a plain grey, the other a black shirt with white silhouettes that looked like branches.'

Hermione bit her lip, 'The plain one.' She finally said, but before Ginny could replace the black shirt Draco shook his head.

'Take the black one,' he told her and both girls looked at him, astonished. He sighed.

'It doesn't help you tell Harry his wardrobe needs to be spruced up and then buy him clothes that are exactly the same, only new. The black shirt, while unlike from his usual plain attire, will suit him.'

Hermione and Ginny's eyes widened simultaneously as they realised the truth behind his words. Draco felt alarm rise in his throat as the girls grinned at one another; he'd unwittingly become their fashion adviser for the day.

'Oh boy,' Draco breathed as Ginny grabbed his other hands and the older women watched with smiles as Hermione and Ginny began to drag him through the store.

* * *

'Holy crap, no wonder you were gone so long, did you buy the entire contents of muggle London stores?' Ron yelped, pausing on the stairs to ogle as the girls and Draco entered the house. Harry, who was standing before the portraits, rocking Teddy to sleep as he conversed with their occupants, hissed at Ron, who flushed.

'Mr Weasley and the rest have all arrived,' Harry told the women in a hushed voice, jerking his head toward the kitchen.

'I'll take the bags up,' Draco offered in the same hushed tones, taking the bags his mother and Ginny carried. Hermione smiled, 'I'll come with you,' she told him, taking the last bags from Mrs Weasley and Andromeda. Draco nodded and followed her as she pushed past Ron.

'We'll leave the bags in my room for now,' she decided, leading him to the room she and Ginny shared.

At her instruction Draco placed the multiple shopping bags on her bed, fussing with them unnecessarily as Hermione sorted through the bags, looking for those that contained the groceries she had bought. When he hadn't finished Hermione paused, watching him, realising that he was trying to delay having to go into the kitchen.

'Are you alright?' she asked softly, receiving only a grunt in reply.

'You're afraid of how the other Weasley's may react to your presence,' she guessed and Draco's shoulders tensed.

Hermione gently pried his hands away from the bags and forced him to face at her.

'Draco, they all know what you and your mother did for Harry, none of the people downstairs hate you,' she assured him softly, rubbing the back of his hands soothingly, 'And if any of them dare insult you or your mother you can be sure that both Harry and I will ask them to leave,' she told him fiercely when he still refused to meet her gaze. This brought a small smile to his face and she smiled back at him.

'There, that looks better!' she told him and he couldn't help but chuckle.

'Come on,' she released on of his hands but not the other, 'let's go down, you should meet Bill and Charlie, they're the coolest guys ever!'

Draco laughed softly as Hermione pulled him out of the room. He didn't know why his heart felt like it was swelling or why he never wanted Hermione to let go of his hand but he didn't deny either of these feelings; they made him feel great.

**A/N: This chapter feels like more of a filler than anything else, hope it's okay...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling**

Chapter Seventeen – Christmas

'Oh, I didn't realise anyone else was awake.'

Draco looked up from the steaming cup coffee Kreacher had just made him, 'Merry Christmas to you too, Hermione,' he grinned when the Gryffindor flushed.

'Where are my manners, Merry Christmas Draco,' she smiled, taking a seat across from him, accepting a cup of tea from the house elf.

'Why are you up so early?' she asked after a few minutes comfortable silence.

'Ronald snores like a bear with a blocked nose,' Draco grumbled and the kitchen rang with Hermione's tinkling laughter.

'I can't deny that,' she chortled and Draco looked up at her sharply, 'How do you know?' he asked, tense.

'We shared a tent most of last year, remember?' she told him, and he relaxed visibly.

'Oh yeah, you told me.'

Silence fell once more as Hermione fell to memories.

'What is Christmas like in a muggle household?' Draco asked suddenly and Hermione arched an eyebrow.

'What's with the sudden curiosity?' she asked, chuckling when Draco only threw her a dirty look.

'Well, it's a lot like Christmas in a wizarding household,' she told him honestly, 'except for the crackers; muggle crackers usually only have flimsy paper hats, cheesy jokes and plastic toys inside them.'

Draco wrinkled his nose, 'Merlin, what's the fun in that?!'

Hermione smiled good-naturedly, 'You're right, muggles have come far since the Victorian Ages, but the crackers remain rather mundane.'

'And what do they have for lunch?'

'The usual; turkey, gammon, potatoes, you know, the usual Christmas-y stuff.'

'What sort of gifts might they give?'

Hermione laughed, 'Curiosity killed the cat, you know,' when Draco only looked bemused and she sighed, 'It's a muggle saying. Well, muggles give one another muggle things for Christmas,' she offered but Draco's curiosity wouldn't be sated by that.

'Muggle things like...?'

'Well, a watch maybe, one with numbers, not moons. Toys for the kids. Maybe a book or bath salts, there are endless possibilities.'

She was saved from having to explain muggle toys by Harry.

'Did someone say toys? Teddy would like some; neither of us seemed to have gotten any presents,' he said as he came down the stairs into the kitchen, the kid in question sitting on his hip.

'Harry, you know we're going to give out all the presents after lunch,' Hermione chided him, smiling.

'Merry Christmas early birds,' he said in way of an answer, handing Teddy, sporting red hair to match the hat perched on his head, to Hermione after giving her a hug.

'Merry Christmas Harry,' Draco replied as Harry took a seat beside him, 'You sleep okay?'

Harry shook his head, 'Nah, Teddy kept me up,' he yawned, demonstrating his point, thanking Kreacher as the elf brought him coffee.

'Aw, did Teddy have a rough night?' Hermione cooed and the toddler gurgled.

'Why are you up?' Harry asked, turning away from Hermione and Teddy.

Draco sighed, 'Ronald snores,' he explained simply and Harry nodded understandingly.

'Well,' Harry glanced toward the stairs then leaned toward Draco, 'Ginny sleeps in my room, you can always sneak into her bed if Ron keeps you up.'

Hermione's head shot up, 'Harry!' she hissed, 'You could ask me first, you know!'

Harry arched an eyebrow and Hermione glared at him for a moment before crumbling, 'Alright, fine,' she hissed, also glancing toward the stairs, 'Draco, you can sleep in Ginny's bed if you want, but you have to clear out before Mrs Weasley gets up,' she shook her head, exasperated, as both Draco and Harry grinned at her.

'Boys...' she muttered, then yelped when Teddy yanked a ringlet of her hair sharply as if he had known what she said, sending Harry and Draco into fits of laughter.

'Bo,'

Harry and Hermione froze and Draco stopped laughing.

'Did he just...?'

Hermione opened her mouth but her words caught in her throat.

'Mi, bo!'

Hermione stared down at the little boy that clutched at her hair and when she looked up at Harry there were tears welling in her eyes. Harry stood and rushed to her side, sinking to his haunches as he looked at his godson.

'Da,' Teddy said, holding his hands out to Harry and Draco felt alarm rise in him as tears began to slide down Harry's cheeks as he took the boy from Hermione.

'Da, wy o cwy?'

'Oh god,' Hermione covered her face with her hands as Harry simply held the little boy close.

'Merry Christmas Remus, Marry Christmas Tonks,' Draco barely caught Harry's words as Hermione began to cry quietly.

* * *

All in all, it wasn't exactly the most cheerful Christmas morning, in Draco's opinion; there were more tears shed when Mrs Weasley and Andromeda heard Teddy's first attempts at speech, even Narcissa's eyes glazed over, which only set Hermione off again. The poor child couldn't understand why everyone was crying and by nine that morning Teddy was bawling too.

'Let me take him, Master Harry,' Kreacher offered when Harry couldn't calm the screaming toddler and, to the surprise of almost everyone gathered in the kitchen, Harry handed Teddy to him and they watched as the elf rocked the child gently as he exited the room and soon the cries stilled and soft crooning could be heard from the hall.

'Who knew that elf knows how to handle children,' Mrs Weasley sniffed, drying her eyes on a scrap of lace.

'I suppose he helped raise Sirius,' Hermione's voice was muffled against Draco's shoulder, 'and Regulas.'

'Well, who'd like some breakfast?' Ginny asked as she rose from her seat, trying to defuse the tension, and it worked; Mrs Weasley and Hermione both stood to help, the latter insisting that Narcissa and Andromeda relax.

'Draco, could you help me with plates please?' Hermione called from the pantry and he didn't miss the smile that lifted his mother's lips as he made his way to her.

'Sorry about crying into your shirt back there,' Hermione mumbled as she handed him a stack of plates, not meeting his eyes. Draco put down the plates he held, took the cutlery from Hermione, then pulled her into a hug without letting himself think twice about it.

'Tonks and Remus should have heard those words,' Hermione moaned, and Draco felt her warm tears soak the front of his shirt but he didn't mind, rubbing soothing circles on her back. Harry appeared in the doorway and glanced at the pair, his eyes softening as he took in Hermione's shaking shoulders, and Draco smiled gratefully at the raven-haired boy as he stepped aside and Harry took the discarded plates and cutlery without a word.

'Let her cry 'til she feels better, I'll keep your food warm,' Harry mouthed and Draco nodded, laying his head on Hermione's.

When they left the pantry Hermione blushed furiously as Bill and Ron, having finally risen, stared at them but Draco just greeted them with a cheerful 'Merry Christmas' as he accepted a plate of food from Harry.

'Are you feeling better, Hermione?' Mr Weasley asked kindly and she nodded.

'I am, thank you.'

'Tonks wouldn't have wanted us to shed tears, dear,' Mrs Weasley told her, laying a hand over Hermione's.

'She'd want us to do something crazy to celebrate,' Charlie Weasly quipped and everyone laughed.

'Why don't we?' Ginny asked, looking around at the table and Harry perked up.

'Yeah! But what?'

'An imitation charm,' George suggested, sighing dramatically when everyone looked at him, confused, 'We all charm our hair to imitate whatever colour Teddy's is, then we go out!'

'How?' Percy asked, curious.

'Well, we all point our wands at Teddy, say the incantation – _Imito Capillitium_ – 'mimic hair of the head',' he explained, 'then we point our wands at ourselves and our hair should imitate that of Teddy, even if he changes it.'

There was some murmuring and Narcissa looked especially impressed.

'I'll go fetch Teddy,' Andromeda offered but Harry stalled her with a raise of his hand.

'Hold on,' he said, rising to his role of godfather, 'everyone should test this charm first, on me I guess.'

Hermione beamed at her friend and Draco had to admire the boy's courage when he didn't so much as pale as everyone drew their wands and pointed it at him.

'_Imito Capillitium_,' they all chanted as one, then pointed their wands at themselves and, just as George had said, everyone's hair became pitch black.

'Black rather suits you, dear,' his mother jested and Draco frowned, grabbing a spoon to see what she meant, not missing Hermione's sharp intake of breath as she turned to him.

'Do you feel alright, Harry?' Bill asked and Harry nodded.

'Right as rain. Anyone feeling ill?' he asked and when everyone shook their heads he smiled, 'I'll ask Kreacher to bring down the man of the moment.'

Moments later the elf appeared, carrying Teddy, who was, thankfully, awake.

Teddy was absolutely thrilled when, after the charm had been placed, he realised that everyone's hair looked just like his.

* * *

'Merlin! _That _was hilarious_!_' Ron crowed as they all fell through the front door, laughing (even Mrs Weasley), sporting bright pink hair. Draco, of course, didn't fall, he held Teddy, who gurgled as well.

'Come on, into the Drawing Room,' Harry gasped, 'I'll get us some drinks!' And so everyone filed into the Drawing Room, pausing to admire the Christmas Tree Hermione and Harry had put up with the help of Kreacher, quickly followed by Harry, levitating a tray of Butterbeers before him.

'Would you like to give him his milk?' Harry asked Draco, who had Teddy in his lap.

'Err...' he glanced at Andromeda, who nodded, 'Alright,' he accepted the warm bottle from Harry and smiled when the child made a grab for it, settling himself comfortably against Draco's chest as he suckled from the bottle Draco held.

Hermione watched him for a moment, a tender look on her face, then shook herself, 'Shall we start opening gifts?' she asked the room in general and clapped her hands over her ears as Ron and his brothers bellowed 'about time!'

'Alright, let's start with the gifts from people that couldn't be here today,' she suggested, making her way over to the tree, beneath which nestled a hoard of wrapped boxes.

'Okay, this one is from –,' Hermione studied the card attached to a gift bag, 'ah, Neville, to Ginny!' She handed the bag to Ron, who tried to peek at the contents but Bill snatched it away and gave it to Ginny.

'This one is also from Neville, to Harry,' she passed it on, snagging the next one, 'Ah, Luna to Harry and Andromeda,' she paused to watch, curious as Andromeda unwrapped the parcel, at Harry's insistence, and the room went still as she drew two identical portraits, the size of postcards, from their protective wrapping.

'Dear Harry and Mrs Tonks, these portraits, although empty of any occupants, are connected via a charm. If you leave one in a room with Teddy and carry the other with you it will alert you if he wakes. I hope this helps. Love, Luna.' Harry looked at Andromeda as he finished reading, jaw slack.

'Woah,' Ron mumbled, awed, as he examined one of the portraits, 'That is wicked!'

Hermione smiled, 'Luna has always been able to see what everyone needs... Alright, this is from Neville to Ron.'

By the time Hermione finished handing out the gifts from absent persons the Drawing Room was swamped with discarded wrapping paper. Of course Teddy was more interested in the brightly coloured paper than the gift he had received from Luna and Andromeda had her hands full trying to keep the boy disappearing beneath hills of paper.

'And that's it,' Hermione confirmed, scanning the remaining gifts, 'Why don't we have lunch before starting on the rest?' she suggested. Ron began to protest but his objections were slightly marred by a loud rumble which was, naturally, followed by laughter.

'I think that is a splendid idea,' Narcissa said with a smile and slowly began to trickle toward the kitchen. Hermione was about to follow Bill when Draco caught hold of her arm, a finger over his lips telling her to be quiet. She frowned, bemused, but did as he requested and he drew her to the side of the room, waiting 'til they were alone.

'I want to give you your gift now,' Draco told her, his voice low as he presented her with a rose, still in its bud. If Hermione was disappointed her face didn't give anything away.

'Oh, than-,' Draco hushed her thanks.

'Look.'

Hermione glanced down at the bud and gasped; the rose had begun to bloom, beautiful orange petals bursting from the bud. But they did not stop until the rose had bloomed completely and Hermione made a small whine of disappointment as the petals began to float to the ground, looking up at Draco for an explanation but he only smiled and nodded toward the rose, now only little more than a stem. Hermione glanced down once more and her breath stuck in her throat.

There, in the centre of the last of the petals stood a delicate vial filled with translucent orange liquid.

'What...?' Hermione looked up at Draco, puzzled and he smiled, drawing close to her.

'I told you that you need a new perfume,' he whispered in her ear and a shiver ran down Hermione's spine, not at all unpleasant.

'Thank you,' she whispered and, on impulse, leaned up to brush his cheek with a chaste kiss, 'I love it.'

Draco was frozen in place as Hermione left, smiling as she held the vial to her nose, and slowly his hand rose to his cheek, hovering over the skin that felt as if it was on fire.

'She...loves...'

Draco didn't move until Narcissa, worried, came looking for him.

* * *

'Harry, dear, here is your gift. Hermione, yours,' Mrs Weasley handed the pair their respective gifts; toffee, a jumper and cakes, as was tradition.

'Draco dear, this is for you,' Mrs Weasley saying his name jerked Draco away from his musings.

'Pardon?'

Mrs Weasley smiled enduringly, 'I said that this is for you,' she handed him a package. He was so surprised that he barely managed to choke out a thank you.

'I wasn't able to knit you a jumper,' she said nervously as he unwrapped a whole Christmas pudding and some home-made sweets.

'No, it's alright, this is wonderful!' he told her and she beamed at him, 'I think it's my turn to hand out gifts,' he decided, making his way over to the tree.

'D'you hear that Teddy, Uncle Draco is Santa Claus!' Harry joked and the little boy's eyes widened; he obviously knew who _that_ was.

'Sana caus!' he cried, banging his small fists on Harry's knees, and everyone laughed, including Draco.

'Well, Mr Teddy, since you asked so nicely, here is your present,' Draco chuckled, handing the small gift to Harry, who raised his eyebrows as he unwrapped it for Teddy.

'Oh my, it's beautiful!' Andromeda gushed as the paper fell away to reveal a silver rattle.

'It used to be Draco's,' Narcissa told her sister, smiling happily at the memories it brought back, 'He wrote to me as soon as he heard that Teddy would be here, he won't be using it any time soon so I thought it might be perfect.'

Andromeda pulled her sister into a hug.

'Harry, this is for you,' Draco broke into the silence, unwittingly drawing everyone's attention from the sisters, handing Harry his gift; a book of the genealogy of the Potter family. Ron's gift was more of a joke – a bib.

'What is this supposed to mean?!' Ron yelled as everyone fell about laughing.

'That... That you should try keeping food in your mouth and not on your clothes or us!' Ginny gasped.

'Don't worry Ronald, here's your real gift,' Draco grinned, handing him another gift; a set of Keeper's gloves.

Slowly the gifts under the tree began to diminish, as Draco was the last to give out his gifts; a hamper of various exotic cheeses and fruits for Mr and Mrs Weasley, various elf-made wines for Bill and Charlie, a beautiful quill and high-grade ink for Percy, an ornate yet simple hair clip for Ginny, a robe he had seen Andromeda eyeing the first day here, a collection of books of various subjects for Hermione, who didn't dare argue. Draco left the best gift for last and he pulled the scroll from his pocket as he approached his mother, sinking to his haunches in front of her.

'This is for you,' he held out the scroll and she took it with a questioning look but he just waited for her as she unfurled the scroll and scanned it, her hand rising to clutch at her heart as she reached the end of the letter.

'You... You recommended this?' she asked Harry in a hushed voice.

'I did indeed, Mrs Black,' he replied with a smile and Narcissa looked down at her son.

'Oh, Draco, thank you,' tears began to well in her eyes and Draco pulled her to her feet and into a hug.

'It's my pleasure, mum.'

'What's going on?' Ron whispered and Ginny beamed, her eyes glazed, 'Draco and Narcissa _Black_.'

Ron's eyes grew as wide as saucers, 'Bloody Hell!'

* * *

'Hermione?'

'Mmmmm?'

'Do you think I did the right thing? Changing our surnames, I mean.'

'Mmmm? Yes, I do,' Hermione stirred herself enough to prop herself up on what elbow. She could just see Draco on Ginny's bed, staring up at the ceiling.

'Really?'

'Yes,' she sighed, 'What brought this on?'

She barely saw the small shrug that shifted his shoulders.

'Don't know.'

Silence fell and Hermione lay back down, unconsciously copying Draco's position as she turned onto her back.

'Did you really like the perfume?'

Hermione smiled in the dark, 'Yes, Draco, I love my perfume.'

She heard the contented sigh that issued from his bed, then he began to sing softly and Hermione drifted off. That night she dreamt of Christmas trees decked in roses and a certain blond boy.

**A/N: I feel slightly disappointed by this chapter; it didn't turn out the way I hoped, but maybe I'm just being silly. **

**I must admit that I almost started bawling as Teddy began to 'talk'. **

**Let me know what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling is Harry Potter's mommy, I'm playing baby sitter.**

**A note about the previous Chapter: I did realise, as I was writing, that Teddy may be too young to start talking so I did some research and many baby and mom sites say that children may start trying to copy the words they hear adults saying as well as basic sentence structures. In December Teddy would be about 8 months old, having been born in April, hence the "mi" (Hermione), "bo" (boy) and "wy" (why). Also, seeing as he is a wizard, I think that he may develop a bit faster than a muggle baby.**

**P.S: This chapter contains a little bit fem-slash and male-slash but nothing too wild, but I will place a bold M over those parts if such things may offend you.**

Chapter Eighteen – New Year's Resolutions

'Well, looks like it's just the five of us,' Harry said as he fell into a seat beside Ginny, having seen the Weasleys off.

'Andie fire called, by the way,' he added, looking at Draco, 'Your mom is going to stay with her and Teddy for a bit.'

Draco nodded, smiling.

'It's so nice of Andromeda to have reconnected with Mrs Black like that,' Ginny mused and Draco agreed.

A call drifted up to them, 'Who the fuck is that?' Ron grumbled; Mrs Weasley had given him a lecture about his manners that morning and he was still in a bad mood.

'Up here in the Drawing Room!' Harry yelled, ignoring the muttering boy.

'Hey, has everyone left?' George asked, stopping in the door.

'Yeah, so sod off,' Rom muttered, earning himself a slap on the back of the head, courtesy of Hermione.

'Yes, they have,' Harry replied, 'is everything okay?' he asked, noticing that George seemed down.

'May I... May I stay here until you guys leave? Only, the apartment is too quiet,' he shifted uncomfortably, eyes downcast. Hermione felt a pang of sorrow; she had never seen George this way.

'Sure,' Harry smiled gently and George shot him a grateful look.

'Hey, it's New Year's eve, right?' Ginny said suddenly, 'Why don't we have a bit of a party?'

There was a murmur as they all looked at one another, 'That sounds like a plan,' Harry said finally, 'Kreacher!'

The house elf appeared at the door, 'Yes Master?'

'Kreacher, could you please prepare some snacks? We would like to have a bit of a party,' Harry requested kindly and the elf nodded.

'Should Kreacher bring the snacks up to the Drawing Room, Master?'

'No, that's alright Kreacher, we'll come down to the kitchen,' Harry looked around at the others.

The house elf nodded and scurried out of the room as everyone rose to their feet to follow.

'Do you remember what we did last time all of us – barring Ginny – were together?' Draco asked to the group in general as they descended the stairs. Hermione blushed and both Harry and George chuckled.

'What _did_ you guys do?' Ginny asked, somewhat suspiciously, and Hermione blushed crimson.

'Truth or Dare,' the boys chimed as one and Ginny's face lit.

'Oh, can we play, please?' she begged Harry and he laughed.

'What do you guys think, should we?'

'Please, please, please?'

'You sound like a child, Ginny,' Ron snapped and Hermione whacked him again.

'I'm game,' Hermione offered and Draco, Harry and George froze on the stairs, stunned.

'My, my, gentleman, did we just hear our resident bookworm say she _wants_ to play Truth or Dare?' George asked.

'I think we did, my dear sir,' Harry answered, ogling Hermione.

'Well, let us not disappoint her,' Draco supplied in a velvety drawl and the three boy grinned at one another.

'Kreacher, get the Fire Whiskey out!' Harry roared and Ginny squealed as he swept her into his arms and charged down the remaining stairs and into the kitchen, closely followed by the others.

'I found an empty bottle!' Harry called, emerging from the pantry, waving a bottle at the seated group.

'Do you have that potion you had last time?' Draco asked George and the Weasley drew the small vial from his pocket.

'I've had it with me all holiday,' he grinned, uncorking it.

'Uh, what is that?' Ginny asked warily, having spent the last game in the hospital wing.

'It's a truth serum,' Hermione told her, 'It doesn't force you to tell the truth but it does indicate whether you're lying or cheating,' she accepted the bottle from Ron (who was in a better mood after scoffing a plate of food), 'you drink a drop,' she brought the vial to her lips, 'then you pour a drop into the bottle,' she pulled the empty bottle they'd be spinning toward her and tipped a single drop into it before passing it to Ginny, who glanced at them all before shrugging and following Hermione's example.

'Alright,' George rubbed his hands together, 'Who wants to start?'

'I will,' Draco offered and the bottle spun with a point of his wand, coming to a rest with the neck pointing at Ginny.

'Truth or Dare, Weaselette?'

Ginny narrowed her eyes, 'Dare, Ferret.'

Draco laughed, 'Oh, feisty. I dare you to... not touch Potter until you've had three shots.'

Ginny glared at him but lay her one hand on the table, using the other to point her wand at the bottle.

'Truth or Dare, 'Mione?'

'Truth.'

'What did you dream about last night?'

Hermione flushed, mumbling and Ginny laughed.

'Sorry? Didn't catch that,' Harry teased her and Hermione blushed, if possible, redder.

'A Christmas tree decorated with roses,' she mumbled, louder, and paled when the bottle flashed red.

'So what did you actually dream of?' Draco asked curiously as Hermione took a sip from the bottle of Fire Whiskey.

'I don't have to answer if I take a shot, right?' Hermione directed her question at George, ignoring Draco.

'Nope, not if you take a shot,' George answered.

'Then it's my turn,' the bottle spun and stopped on Ron.

'Dare,' he told Hermione without her having to ask.

'I dare you to... do anything Kreacher asks you to until the bottle lands on you again,' Harry clapped, laughing, and summoned the elf.

'Kreacher, Ron has been dared to do whatever you ask of him, is there anything you need?'

Kreacher looked taken aback and glanced at Ron, who nodded resignedly.

'Well, Kreacher has been meaning to clean out Kreacher's room...' he supplied uncertainly and Harry grinned, swapping amused glances with Hermione.

'That's perfect! Lead the way, Kreacher!' Everyone rose and followed to elf to his small "room", Ron hanging back, to no avail.

'What exactly should Ron do for you?' Hermione asked Kreacher kindly as he pulled open the door.

'Kreacher just meant to air out the blanket, wash the walls and polish Master Regulas' locket, Mistress.'

'Well then Ron, you know what to do,' George clapped his brother on the back and Ron set to work, the group following him around as he took Kreacher's blanket (the quilt Hermione had made him, Harry was touched to see) outside and hung it in the sun, before using a simple spell to clean the walls of the small cupboard and polish the locket Harry had give Kreacher when they had stayed in the house during their hunt.

'Anything else, Kreacher?' Ron asked the Kreacher as the elf inspected his cupboard, seeming to have begun enjoying helping the elf.

'Well... Kreacher has always wanted to taste Butterbeer,' Kreacher whispered, glancing at Harry, obviously afraid of being punished.

'Ron, would you please serve Kreacher a Butterbeer?' Harry asked his friend, smiling down at the abashed elf.

'This way please, Mister Kreacher,' Ron led the elf to the table, pulling a chair out for him, 'have a seat, please.' The others retook their seats as Kreacher hopped up into his as Ron hurried to the pantry.

'Here you are, Mister Kreacher, one Butterbeer,' Hermione and Ginny giggled into their hands as Ron reappeared, wearing an apron, carrying a Butterbeer on a tray with a dish cloth over his arm as he had seen muggle waiters do in fancy restaurants, 'Will you be needing anything else?'

Kreacher shook his head and Ron took his seat, seemingly content to watch them play.

Ron spun the bottle and it landed on Draco.

'Truth or Dare?'

'Truth,' the blond said confidently, leaning back on his chair.

'Who do you fancy?' Ron asked, expecting the Slytherin to say Pansy, but he was in for a surprise.

'Hermione.'

There was silence as everyone stared at the bottle, which pulsed green, then –

'Hermione? _Our_ Hermione?!'

Ginny 'oh-ed', George grinned and Harry chuckled as Hermione blushed.

Draco pointed his wand at the bottle and it came to a stop pointing at Harry.

'Dare.'

'I dare you to tease Ginny – but not too explicitly – she's not allowed to touch you, remember. If she moans she has to take a shot. If she doesn't then you take a shot. You have three minutes.'

Harry grinned slyly at his girlfriend as she paled. He stood and pulled her chair away from the table, conjured a short piece of rope and tied her hands together at the wrist.

'Who's timing?' the raven-haired boy asked and George held up his watch.

'Start... NOW.'

Harry smiled slyly, moved behind Ginny, his hands resting on her shoulders, squeezing them lightly as he whispered in her ear, brushing his lips over the sensitive skin. Ginny pressed her lips together, eyes closed, as Harry's lips brushed against her jaw, moving down her neck, stopping on a pulse point, where he sucked gently, nipping softly. Ginny bit her lip but didn't make a sound. Harry moved so he stood in front of her, tilting her head, catching her bottom lip between his, sucking and nipping gently. He pulled away, drawing her lip out, then leaned forward and whispered in her ear. Whatever he said, Ginny was undone, and after only a minute, she moaned loudly. Harry stepped away, chuckling, undoing her hands.

'Drink up sis,' George told her as the others roared with laughter at the sight of Ginny's ruffled appearance and the nasty looks she was shooting her boyfriend's way. Harry grinned as he spun the bottle and it stopped pointing at George, who eyed Harry warily.

'Truth or Dare, Georgie?' Harry asked innocently.

'Dare.'

'I dare you to... Wear your underwear on your head,' George was about to scoff but Harry held up a hand to stall him, 'And walk around the block like that.'

George seemed to deflate, 'Why do I keep getting myself into these things?' he muttered, waving his want and a pair of bright green boxers appeared on his head, much to the amusement of Kreacher.

'Let's get this over with,' the Weasley grumbled and he was followed by a giggling group as he strutted round the block, greeting anyone who stared. Back in the house he hurried to a bathroom to put his boxers back on (apparently they rode up his arse if he did it by magic, no one wanted to know how he knew that). He spun the bottle as he walked back into the kitchen. It stopped on Ron.

'Truth or Dare, Ronald.'

'Truth.'

'Seeing as you and Hermione aren't an item, who do you fancy?'

Ron flushed, 'Romilda Vane.'

Harry laughed, remembering their sixth year and the Cauldron Cakes. Ron grinned at his best friend then spun the bottle.

'Truth or Dare, Gin.'

'Dare,' Ginny answered defiantly.

'I dare you to kiss Hermione, and not just a peck, for... 2 minutes,' he said and George frowned.

'You're a sick bastard.'

**(M)**

Hermione and Ginny eyed one another then shrugged. As one they stood, walked over to one another, and, with a barely a moment's hesitation, they kissed. It started out innocently; lips pressed against lips, the deepened with a small sigh from both girls as Hermione opened her lips to Ginny. George glanced at his watch and cleared his throat.

**(M)**

'Times up ladies.'

The girls broke apart, both breathing hard as they stared at one another. Harry made a small, quickly stifled noise in the back of his throat and Draco shifted his chair closer to the table, earning himself a knowing leer from George. Ginny spun the bottle and it stopped on Draco.

'Truth or Dare, Ferret?'

'Dare,' Draco answered without thinking.

'I dare you to kiss the boy in this room you find most attractive, for a minute,' Ginny told him, getting her revenge after a fashion. Draco paled.

'You're joking!'

Hermione huffed, 'You know, that just shows how sexist this damn world is; two girls making out is hot but two boys making out is gross! Godric!' Ginny murmured in agreement and Draco stood.

'I'll do it.'

Both girls turned to look at him, surprised, as Draco made his way over to Harry.

**(M)**

'Sorry Weaselette. You better be timing,' Draco tipped Harry's chair back, extracting a yelp from the raven-haired boy, quickly muffled as Draco pressed his lips to Harry's in an upside down kiss, desperately trying not to think of who it was he was kissing, pulling back with a sigh of relief when Ginny called time.

**(M)**

'That was the worst kiss I've ever had!' Harry joked and Draco flipped him off as he took his seat and pointed his wand at the bottle. It revolved and stopped on Hermione, who took a deep breath.

'Dare.'

'Wait,' Harry stopped Draco, 'Let's get something to drink, I'm parched.'

Kreacher jumped up, eager to be of help, 'What would the Master like?'

Harry looked around, 'Kreacher, is there still some of that muggle "wine" left?'

Kreacher smiled slyly, '_That_ wine, Master?' Harry nodded, trying to conceal his own smile and Kreacher hurried off, returning with a bottle and seven glasses.

'Kreacher would like to taste some of the wine that Master is so fond of,' the elf supplied when Harry looked bemused.

'Alright, but just a little bit Kreacher; it's strong stuff,' he smiled and Kreacher poured a small amount of liquid that looked suspiciously like orange juice into one of the glasses before filling the other glasses and taking it to each person. Hermione took the first sip then looked at Harry suspiciously.

'Is this...'

Harry grinned and Hermione groaned, but took another sip nonetheless. The other's followed her example.

'This is divine, what the hell is it?' Draco asked, amazed.

'Vodka and Orange Juice,' Hermione answered. George beamed and Ginny groaned.

'Now, I believe you were about to dare 'Mione?' Harry prompted Draco, who put down his glass and studied the brunette.

'We're all going to close our eyes,' he said, gesturing to the group in general, 'And you have to kiss the person you fancy the most.'

Hermione's cheeks pinked and Draco looked at the others pointedly and they all closed their eyes, Draco included.

He heard Hermione's chair drag over the stone floor and a few seconds later he felt her warm breath wash over him. Blindly he reached out, caught the back of her neck and pulled her closer. Their lips met and Hermione gasped at the electricity Draco knew she felt passing between them. Slowly, so not to scare her, Draco kissed her, tugging gently at her bottom lip with his teeth. She moaned softly and her tongue flicked across his lips and he granted her access.

'Err... Guys?'

Hermione pulled away with a jerk but her cheeks weren't flushed. Draco smirked at her, but it wasn't a taunting leer, more of a "you liked that, didn't you?" and she flashed him a similar smirk, taking a seat beside him instead of Ginny, where she had been sitting. Harry was watching them with an expression torn between worry and amusement, Ginny was beaming at Hermione, George was smiling as he surveyed the pair's body language. Ron just looked impatient.

'Hermione, spin,' he whined and the moment was broken.

She rolled her eyes and pointed her wand at the bottle.

'Oh Fuck,' George muttered as the bottle stopped on him; he well remembered the last game he had played with Hermione.

'Truth or Dare, Georgiepoo?'

Harry snorted, almost choking on his drink and Ron roared with laughter as he pounded Harry on the back.

'Nice one, Hermione,' Ginny grinned.

'Dare.'

'Hmmmmm... I dare you... to...,' George glared at the bushy-haired girl as she drew out the suspense, 'take my book of Shakespeare's plays and stand outside and recite the part of whatever play I choose at the top of your voice.'

George grinned, 'Right up my alley, where's this book you mentioned?'

Hermione summoned the enormous tome from her room and they chivvied George out of the kitchen.

'Wait,' Hermione stopped George as he reached the front door. She waved her wand and instead of the jeans and t-shirt he had been wearing, George now stood bedecked in the fashion of the Shakespearian ages, 'There, now you look the part,' she beamed and they piled out the door. Hermione marked the section George had to recite with a pencil and a grimace. He was about to start when he glanced at the name of the character whose part he was reading.

'Wait... Why am I reciting a _woman's_ piece?' he demanded and Hermione giggled.

'Men used to play the woman's parts,' she said, as if this explained anything, 'Come on, or are you too chicken?'

George made a noise of derision and held the book out and began to recite Juliet;

'O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet.'

Hermione stifled a giggle as quite a few muggles paused to stare at the boy yelling Shakespeare on New Year's Eve in the middle of the street.

'Son, you know that's a lassie's part?' one old man told George and the ginger-haired boy glared.

'Men used to play women in those days, I'll have you know,' he retorted in a rather snooty voice, before turning and strutting back to the house, followed by the madly-giggling group.

The game carried only, gradually slowing down as they ran out of dares and questions. By eleven they had abandoned the game; Harry and George chatted about the joke shop as Ginny dozed on Harry's lap, Draco and Hermione were discussing Prefect duties and the likes (although they were both too tipsy to actually plan anything) and Ron raided the pantry. At midnight Harry, Hermione, Draco, George and even Kreacher toasted to the New Year, Ron having fallen asleep after his snack.

'What are your New Year's Resolutions?' Hermione asked the boys after they had whispered 'Happy New Years' to one another.

Harry smiled, 'Mine is simple; I'm going to work hard and get into the Auror Office based on my scholar performance and not by way of my name,' he told them.

'Oh, Harry, that's fantastic! I think mine will be to find my parents before next year,' Hermione blinked back tears and Draco wrapped a sympathetic arm around her.

'George?'

George looked up, 'Mine is to keep with the store, to expand and make Fred proud,' he said softly, smiling wistfully and Hermione reached out and laid a hand over his.

'I'm sure he already is,' she reassured him and the young man smiled.

'Thanks, Mi.'

'Draco?'

The blond boy frowned, thinking, 'I guess mine is similar to Harry's; I want to work hard to prove that I didn't pass my first six years at Hogwarts because of who my father was.'

'Do you have an idea of what you want to do after school?' Hermione asked curiously.

'Well... I was thinking of studying to be a Healer, but I want to study Muggle Medicine too,' he flushed as he revealed this, expecting the others to ridicule him but instead they looked impressed.

'That's impressive,' Harry murmured, 'And Hermione can help you with the muggle medicine; her parents are dentists,' he grinned at Hermione, who promptly launched into a clarification of the differences between dentists and doctors. The next few hours were given over to discussing the differences between muggle and wizarding healing, muggle methods and careers, which became more and more silly as the four continued drinking, their laughter quickly stifled every time Ron or Ginny began to stir.

**A/N: Holy Crabbe! This is one loooong chapter!  
**

**What did everyone think of the Truth or Dare game? I agree with Hermione about the lesbian/gay issue, what do you think? **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter; I am only borrowing them :)**

**Disclaimer II: The lyrics used in this chapter are taken from I do not own the rights to, can you guess the band and name?**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter; had a bit of a block. Well, it's here now :)**

Chapter Nineteen – Sweet Dreams Are Made of This

_**Sweet Dreams are made of this**_

_**Who am I to disagree**_

_**I travel the world and the seven seas**_

_**Everybody's looking for something**_

_She couldn't take her eyes off of him, the way his hips swayed in time to the music, the way the light caught his hair and it seemed to glow red. She didn't want to be here... did she? She didn't like him... did she? He held a hand out to her and she drew backwards but watched in horror as her hand moved as if under its own volition to take his proffered hand and he pulled her toward him, his dark eyes boring into hers as he led her in a dance she didn't know._

'_Are you enjoying this?'_

_She gasped as his lips brushed against her ear, his teeth grazing her lobe gently._

'_I'll take that as a yes.'_

_His lips brushed down her cheek and paused at the edge of her lips._

_**Some of them want to use you**_

_**Some of them want to be used by you**_

_**Some of them want to abuse you**_

_**Some of them want to be abused**_

'_Let me in.'_

_She felt all her indecision, all her denial and uncertainty, just fade away as Tom's lips met hers and she sighed, melting into the kiss. She never wanted to leave. She never wanted to wake up._

_Wake up._

Hermione shot upright, breathing hard, unconsciously mewling in disappointment as her hand rose to touch her swollen lips.

'What the -,'

* * *

'Ginny, could I speak to you for a moment? In private?'

Ronald wagged his eyebrows suggestively as Ginny rose from her seat beside Harry, earning him two very unpleasant looks.

'What is it Hermione?'

Hermione shook her head as she led the youngest Weasley from the Great Hall and into a nearby, vacant classroom.

'Firstly, I need your promise that you won't breathe a word of this to anyone.'

Ginny studied her friend, becoming alarmed as she noticed the dark circles that ringed Hermione's eyes.

'Of course, Hermione. Is everything alright?'

Hermione scanned the classroom carefully, giving off a definite air of paranoia but Ginny kept that to herself.

'Have you ever had...' Hermione flushed as she thought of the only word she could use in this situation, '_naughty_ dreams about a guy?'

Ginny grinned, 'Do you mean the type of dreams you wouldn't discuss with, say, Harry?' Hermione bit her lip as she nodded, 'Have you been dreaming about our Head Boy, 'Mione?'

'No! I mean, I did but, since we got back to school I've been dreaming about someone I didn't even know I liked... It's freaking me out a bit.'

Ginny smiled, 'It's natural to dream about people you find attractive,' her smile widened into a grin, 'So, who is it?'

Hermione scanned the room again, 'Well you have to swear to tell no one.'

'Haven't I just said that I wouldn't?'

'I've been dreaming of Professor Tarrant since we got back from Grimmauld Place and I don't even like him, I think I like Draco but I keep dreaming of the Professor and it's freaking me out and I don't know what to do about it!' Hermione rushed this all out with a single breath and usually Ginny would have laughed, but not today. Her smile slid off her face.

'Hold up, you've been dreaming about Professor Tarrant?'

'Yes! And I know its so cliché but – '

Ginny raised her hands and Hermione faltered.

'Hermione, I didn't mean that in a judgemental way, it's just -,' it was Ginny's turn to act paranoid, 'Listen, some of my roommates told me this and made me swear not to tell anyone but... you're not the only one dreaming of him. They've been dreaming of him too and- and so have I.'

Hermione stared at Ginny as if she'd grown a second head then shook her head as if to clear it.

'What have you dreamt?'

'It's always the same; he's dancing, there's this song playing – '

'Sweet dreams are made of this?'

'Yeah, how did you -?'

'It's a muggle song. Ginny, I think we've been having the same dream...'

'And so have all of the other girls I know...'

'What the hell is going on?'

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe she was doing this. Hermione _never_ skipped class. But she couldn't face the professor, so she slipped away from the rest of the seventh years as they made their way across the grounds into the castle, glancing over her should every so often, sure that someone would spot her. This is why she walked into him.

'You really should watch where you're going Granger.'

Hermione glared.

'What are you doing out here anyway, the castle is that way?'

'I could ask you the same thing.'

Draco smirked, 'You can't answer me with a question. And anyway, I have a feeling that we're both out here for the same reason.'

'Has our Head Boy been dreaming of Tarrant?' she teased without thinking and flushed when he raised an eyebrow.

'Nevermind.'

'Come on, someone might see us,' Draco grabbed hold of her hand, ignoring the heat rising in her cheeks, leading her away from the castle toward the Forbidden Forest, glancing around before darting into the trees.

'What part of _Forbidden_ Forest don't you understand?' Hermione muttered but she followed him nonetheless until they reached a small clearing. Hermione paused, staring at the worn emerald blanket on which Draco now lay. He patted the space beside him.

'Come here often?' she asked as she sat, smoothing her skirt.

'I believe that it's healthy to skip class once in a while,' he said in way of reply, rolling his eyes when Hermione opened her mouth to protest; 'I said _once in a while_, didn't I?'

She huffed and silence fell, Draco's eyes falling shut as a shaft of sunlight lit the clearing, a small hum escaping him.

'I thought you were terrified of the forest?' Hermione murmured as she took in her surroundings, realising she'd spoken aloud when he cracked a single eye open.

'I realised there were scarier things out there than there are in here. And we're not far in enough to bother any of the more violent creatures.'

Hermione muttered an apology and Draco shrugged, his eyes closed again.

'Draco?'

'Hmmmmm?'

'Remember New Year's Eve?'

A lazy grin spread across his face and she knew that he did.

'Yes?' he purred, looking at her.

'Well... I was wondering...'

Hermione squirmed as his gaze bored into her, his grin becoming a smirk.

'Yes?'

She blushed furiously and felt her throat constrict.

'Nevermind,' she muttered and stood, but Draco grabbed her wrist, standing so quickly that Hermione nearly missed the agile movement.

'Is there something you wanted to ask me?' he growled softly and she shivered.

'No,' her voice was barely a whisper, and she took a deep breath before continuing, 'but there is something I want to do.'

Without waiting for a response, Hermione reached up and pressed her lips against his, instantly disappointed when he froze.

'Sorry,' she mumbled as she pulled away and she shook off his hand, spinning on her heels and all but running off, her eyes stinging with tears.

_Guess I was wrong about that._

She didn't stop until she'd reached her room, locking the door behind her.

Back in the Forbidden Forest a certain blond boy stood frozen, his fingers touching his lips as he stared off into the distance.

**A/N: I hate this chapter, it took me nearly a week to write and I'm not happy with it at all... **


End file.
